The Wizarding Contract
by bahlovkarizma
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort at the end of the 5th year. Returning for his 6th year he finds he is obligated through what is called a Wizarding contract to marry into the Malfoys and bear an heir for them. M/M SLASH Mpreg HP/DM REALLY AU No flames please
1. Chapter 1

**First** off, I do not own Harry Potter or anything in that universe I am simply using it for a while.

**Secondly: **This is SLASH, you know boy love, M/M Mpreg all the works between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If you do not like that kind of thing, turn back NOW! Flames will be ignored and laughed at if good enough.

**Thirdly: **This is just a rough draft, it sucks I know but I wanted to get people's opinion on it, more the story idea than the actual story, if anyone is interested and they think it sucks enough I will rewrite it and continue, but I would like some feedback please.

**Summary: **Harry has defeated Voldemort in his fifth year (I said it was REALLY AU), Dumbledore, Snape, Reamus and Siruis are alive (because they are all awesome and I love the characters). He just turned 16 and has returned to Hogwarts when he finds out that his family has been obligated through what is called a Wizarding Contract to marry and bear an heir for another family whether the bearer be male or female. He is not happy at all when he finds out the family he will be marrying into is the Malfoy's especially since he has to bear Draco's child. Through this all, he will find that there are many lies that he has been told, including lies about the Malfoys, his own parents and the wizards he thought he knew and the world around him.

**AN: **I really like this idea, and I have some really strange ideas about the lies he has been told, I wont give anything away now, but I plan to do some Dumbledore bashing, not a lot but some and Snape has been one of my favorite characters since I read the first book, so he will have a pretty big roll in this story, same with all the other characters because Siruis is great and Harry needs people he cares about around. Wow, all right, anyway sorry about the ranting, go ahead and read, if I haven't scared you off.

* * *

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office, wondering what the older man could want now. Giving the password he made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard voices on the other side of the door abruptly stop before the door was opened to reveal the potions master Severus Snape. To his surprise the other man was not wearing his usual sneer when he looked at him, Harry detected something like pity in the dark eyes. Stepping back, Professor Snape held the door open enough for Harry to enter. Harry pushed past him into the room and found Professor Dumbledore at his desk, Professor McGonagall near the headmaster and another man he had never seen near the opposite wall.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore said as he made his way into the room, "sit down, please." Harry sat down across from the older man and politely refused the lemon drop he was offered. "Harry, the reason I invited you here is that we have some things to discuss," he said and motioned the unknown man forward. "Harry this is Theodore Eddleberry."

"Hello Harry," Theodore said smiling briefly at the young man.

"Hi," Harry replied.

"Like your headmaster said, my name is Theodore, or Ted, Eddleberry, I am a lawyer from the Eddleberry, Fishly and Smith firm and I represent your family. I realize you have no idea what I am talking about, or that your parents had a lawyer," he said, noticing Harry's confused look.

"Headmaster," Snape butted in, his tone sharp as he sent a glare at the lawyer, "perhaps you should tell him why he is here."

"Ah, of course Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling at the potions master. "Well my boy, the thing is," the older man said and for some reason he seemed to be uncomfortable as he tried to explain.

"Potter," Snape snapped, interrupting the headmaster and his fumbling. "Do you know what a Wizarding contract is?" he asked when Harry had turned his attention to him. Blinking Harry thought about it before he opened his mouth a few times before closing it.

"I remember learning about it, it was something that two or more wizards entered into and is binding until the contract is fulfilled?" he asked, not sure if he was correct.

"Correct my boy!" Dumbledore said and ignored Snape's glare.

"OK, and what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked looking between the adults in the room, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"That is where I come in," Ted said speaking up again, smiling almost predatorily at Harry and the young savior swallowed hard. "Your great, great grandfather on your father's side, entered into such a contract when he was nearing the end of his life with another powerful Wizarding family."

"Ok and I'm guessing the reason I'm here has something to do with said contract?"

"You are a smart one," Ted said in a condescending tone of voice and Harry shot Snape a look.

"All right, what does this mean? Am I bound to them for eternity as their slave or something?" he asked, only half joking but felt all humor disappear when no one responded. "Oh God," he said putting his head in his hands.

"Potter," Snape's voice brought his head up to see the other man glaring, "it's not like that, close but no slavery."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, what could be close to slavery, but not? Snape rolled his eyes but sent a glare at the lawyer as he opened his mouth.

"Potter, the contract your great, great grandfather signed was a marriage contract." Harry felt all of the air rush out of his lungs. Not only had he had to destroy the darkest wizard the Wizarding world had ever seen, but now he had to marry some girl? Opening his mouth, he was cut off when Snape held up his hand.

"There's more to it than that," he said and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Potter, male wizards can have children, as I'm sure you are aware," he started and Harry nodded his head, "well the contract your ancestor signed with the other family promised that the Potter side of the contract would bear an heir for the other family, whether it be a female or male carrier."

"So you're telling me that I have to bear a child for a family I don't know?" Harry asked, feeling shocked.

"Well first we need to determine if you are a carrier," Dumbledore said and he quickly fire called Mme Pompfry who bustled into the room, pulled Harry to his feet and cast a quick spell. A moment later a blue light appeared around him and the medi-witch smiled at him sympathetically. Turning she nodded to the others in the room and left, not before she laid a hand quickly on Harry's shoulder.

"Well that settles it," Ted said, clapping his hands together and smiling but Harry just stared at him.

"Settles what?" he cried, "you're telling me that I have to bear a child for a man that I do not know!"

"Not exactly Potter," Snape said and Harry turned and saw the almost sympathetic look in the other's eyes again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know the family," was all he said as they heard a knock on the door.

"And here they are now," Dumbledore said, standing and walking to the door to allow those on the other side entrance.

Harry stared at the three people who entered the room, shocked beyond words, staring as Luscious, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is starting to become interesting. There are some of the lies and things that Harry did not know about coming out in this chapter. Please let me know what you think, thanks.

* * *

Harry sat on the Astronomy tower ledge looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, one leg dangling out of the window, a copy of the contract in his lap. He had tried to read it after Mr. Eddleberry had given him the copy but Harry didn't understand the jargon. He understood from what Ted had said that he had to find someone, a 'chaperone' as he called it, to keep the peace between Harry and Malfoy. He also knew that there would have to be a child conceived within a year after the marriage. He had thought of saying no, but the lawyer had advised him that that would be an unwise decision.

It turned out that the Potter's were an older Wizarding family, very wealthy in fact and the vault that he was shown and had been using was one of six that belonged to his family. He was also the proud owner of the land where his parent's house in Godricks Hollow stood, villa's in Madrid and Venice and a summer house in Paris. If he was to refuse, Ted had said, he would loose it all to the Malfoy's. He hadn't thought that such a bad idea except that he was also the heir to the Black fortune and knew that it would hurt Sirius to lose it.

"There you are," a voice said and Harry turned to see Hermione standing there smiling at him. "You're note seemed pretty urgent. Is everything ok?" In response Harry held out the contract. Hermione's eyebrows drew together as she moved forward and took the document.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Read it," Harry said, pulling his knees to his chest and watching her as she sat down next to him and started to read. She read for a few moments before looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"Harry, this is a marriage contract," she said and Harry nodded.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Harry, this is a marriage contract between you and the current heir to the Malfoy name."

"I know Mione."

"Harry, the current heir to the Malfoy line is Draco."

"I know Mione!" he snapped before standing and pacing across the room. "Merlin, don't you think I realize that? I have thought of different ways to get out of this, for every no I came up with, they shot me down. Do you know who the Potter's are Mione?"

"No, I don't think so," she said, watching him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Turns out, the Potters that I descend from go back a long while, nearly to the age of Merlin. My family is rich, something that was kept from me until just now, owns several estates throughout the world and is one of the most powerful around. If I refuse this contract, not only will I lose everything my family has left, but also the Black fortune to the Malfoy's. You're my best friend Mione, what do I do?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

She stared at the contract and then her best friend, for once completely at a loss of what to do. She wanted to offer some advice, but she knew that consequences of breaking a contract, not only could you lose everything but sometimes the magic was taken way too.

"I don't know Harry," she finally said and watched as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Merlin Mione," he said, his voice cracking, "why me? I know that I have it better than most, I still have friends and family that love me, but why does my life have to be dictated by others?" Mione felt her eyes well up. She knew that Harry had finally looked forward to his life being his own, no psychotic dark wizard trying to kill him any longer and trying to put the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' title to rest. Placing the contract down, she walked to him, kneeling with him on the stone ground.

"Harry," she said gently pulling him into her arms, "you don't have to do this, I'll look over the contract and find a loop hole, these things always have one, especially ones this old."

"Thank you Mione," he said, holding on to her.

* * *

The next morning Hermione joined Ron and Harry in the dining hall feeling defeated. For a contract that old, they sure had covered everything, but she was holding on to a small glimmer of hope that she had found something.

"You didn't find anything did you?" Harry asked quietly as not to attract Ron's attention which was solely on food at the moment.

"I might have found something, but they covered pretty much everything, the contract is iron clad," she responded, piling eggs onto her plate.

"What?" Harry asked trying not to sound eager.

"There was something about you being a pureblood, and if you are not, if the Malfoy's object, they can pass the contract on for the next generation."

"So if they do object I would have to pass this curse on to my children?"

"Harry Wizarding contracts do not go away because one family objects to the other, they last until the contract is fulfilled." Harry sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. "If you want, and there is no way for you to get out of this, I'll be your chaperone." Harry looked up and smiled gratefully at her.

"I would like that," he said quietly.

"Like what?" Ron asked finally joining the conversation.

"I'd like a blueberry muffin," Harry said reaching for the said item. Ron threw him a confused look but shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Harry ran towards his potions class, having forgotten his book, his mind on other things, he had had to run back to the Gryffindor tower and now he was late. He rounded the corner, the stairs that led to the dungeons in sight when a body detached itself from the wall and Harry barely had time to stop before slamming into the person. Looking up, an apology on his lips, his mouth hung open when he saw that it was Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," the smooth voice of the older man washed over him and he shuddered, "I was hoping for a moment of your time." Harry looked past the man to the empty corridor.

"I'm late for class Mr. Malfoy," he said, trying to walk past but the man took his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, he stood in the way of the exit and watched Harry for a long moment.

"I really am late for class," Harry finally said, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Severus knows you will be late," Lucius said, sitting at one of the desks and looking at Harry.

"What am I doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, finally starting to get annoyed.

"Have you made a decision?" was the question and Harry blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"No, not yet." Lucius smiled at him and Harry swallowed hard, he didn't like the change.

"But you want to say no," was the blunt reply.

"Of course I do," Harry snapped. "I finally do what this whole world wants me to do and finally think I have my life to myself and now I have another obligation. Do you know how annoying that is Mr. Malfoy?" To his surprise, Lucius laughed.

"You have no idea Mr. Potter, do remember I was the right hand man of a lunatic."

"Speaking of, why do you all seem to be ok with this?" Lucius stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

"Mr. Potter, things have not always been this way. I was not always the Muggle hating bigoted man I was pretending to be."

"Pretending?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Yes Mr. Potter, pretending. I was asked to take on that role to get close to the man who became Voldemort."

"Asked to take on the role?"

"Yes, a member of my family has been a part of the Order of the Phoenix since its beginning. When Riddle started to gather followers, I was asked, as well as Severus as we were the only pure bloods Riddle would believe, to join him and spy." Harry sat down on a seat, staring at the other man.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked and tensed when Lucius reached into his robes but instead of his wand, Lucius pulled out a picture and handed it to him. In the picture Lucius, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood grinning and waving.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"I was a fifth, more silent Marauder, for the truth of this, ask your Godfather. Your father and I were close, he was one of my best friends in school until my sixth year when I was asked by the headmaster to infiltrate Riddle's ranks. But that is a story for another time," he said, taking the picture back and placing it in his robes. Harry wanted to protest and ask him to explain further but the older man continued.

"What is your biggest concern?" Harry stared at him for several long moments.

"Well I would have to say that the fact that you have tried to kill me and my friends on several occasions, makes me not want to trust you and all." Lucius sighed and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, please accept my apologies, I know it is not much but I hope to earn your trust." At this Harry snorted and Lucius smirked. "What else?"

"I want to travel," he said, glaring as if the older man would tell him no.

"Of course, if you would joins us, our family goes on a month long vacation somewhere every summer, we were thinking of Hawaii this year." Harry blinked in surprise. "Anything else?"

"Yes I want to be able to leave any time I want, visit friends and relatives, and look in on the houses my family left me to start off." Lucius laughed and Harry crossed his arms.

"Mr. Potter, this is not a prison, we have no authority to hold you in our home. You will have free will to visit who you want, go to any home that is yours whenever you would like."

"What about my estates? Will you not own them if we marry?"

"No Mr. Potter, your estates will stay in your name, as Draco's will stay in his. Your child, or children will inherit both family estates, until then your estates are yours to do with what you will."

"What about the pureblood thing? You say that you are not against people who are not pureblood, but I thought with this kind of thing, it mattered more."

"Mr. Potter, there is so much about your family you do not know," Lucius said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Lucius shook his head in response.

"Again, something for another time, but trust me, we have no objections to you or your family." They stared at each other for a moment. "If I can promise that we will not dictate your life, make you feel like our home is a prison, and let you travel, will you accept?"

* * *

Harry walked into the potions room, trying to sneak and was surprised to find that Professor Snape just shot him a glare and nothing else.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked as he stirred his cauldron slowly.

"I had to talk to someone," Harry said, looking at Hermione's notes on the potion they were brewing.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"No one, Ron, just a private matter," he said, looking briefly at Hermione.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking up, seeing Malfoy looking at him, he met the other boys eyes for a moment before nodding, a gesture that Draco returned before turning back to his potion.

* * *

That night, they met back up in the headmaster's office, Hermione with him this time and this time the Malfoy's, Snape, McGonagall, Pansy Parkinson and Ted were there. There was also another man that Harry didn't recognize who turned out to be the Malfoy's lawyer, and to his surprise Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Hugging his Godfather then the werewolf, he pulled back and grinned at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The headmaster called us when this came up, we would have been here last night but we were held up at the ministry." Sirius had been commissioned by the Ministry to help track down death eaters.

"That's ok, you're here now."

"Are we all set?" Professor Dumbledore asked, bringing the attention to him.

"I think so," Harry said, walking towards the desk where to stacks of papers sat.

"Ok Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger, we need your signatures as the chaperone's first," the Malfoy's attorney said holding out quills to the two girls. "We need you to sign both copy's please," he said. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before sighing and leaning over and signing her name where the lawyer instructed her. "Very good, Misers Potter and Malfoy, you next please," he said and both boys moved forward and took the quills from the girls. They stared at each other for a long moment, both contemplating what they were doing. Harry turned first and signed his name, Draco following soon after.

After they had signed the contracts, two red ropes flowed from the contracts and wrapped around Draco and Harry's wrists, a white rope connecting them. Two purple ropes split from the ones around the boys wrists and attached to the girls wrists.

"Those will signal if there is ever a problem," Mr. Stonewall said, nodding to the ropes. "If either of the boys are in trouble, the matching one on the others wrist will throb as well as the ones around the chaperone's. If the boys become too close, the ones on the chaperone's will throb. Now, there are a few more rules we need to cover," he said and Harry watched as the rope around his wrist disappeared but he could feel it like a bracelet.

"There is to be no intercourse before the marriage," Mr. Stonewall said and Harry blushed, knowing that would not be a problem. "From this point on, there can be no other, if one lays with another, the contract is void. If something does happen like one is forced into intercourse, depending on the circumstances we may cancel the contract. You must spend at least an hour together a day before you are to marry, your chaperone's must be with you at these times, no exceptions. Any questions?" Harry shook his head, everything starting to sink in and no one said anything.

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Well if there are no questions, should we head to dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know this is crap, and I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I had to get something out, I have seriously rewritten this chapter like six times, I didn't like any of them. I apologise if it does suck, and if you don't like it, please don't hate me, just let me know. I am leaving on vacation for the next couple of days so I won't be back to check on your feedback until Saturday. If it really is as bad as I think it is I'll rewrite it. Ok, wow, sorry about that, but this was the only one I could let myself submit for this chapter. I have a lot of reviews, and I have to finish getting ready to leave so I'll respond on the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, it makes me happy.

This chapter is pretty much just their first hour together, again it stinks but I can't help it... or something.

* * *

"You know," Hermione's voice came from across the room to where Draco and Harry were sitting, "you could use this time to get to know each other." Harry threw her a glare and Draco continued to stare ahead, refusing to look at Harry.

"We don't have to do anything of the sort," Harry said, turning back.

"You two are going to be married in less than a year," Pansy broke in, sitting down on the couch that separated the two boys.

"Thanks for the reminder," Harry muttered.

"You better get used to it Potter," Malfoy said casually.

"You're ok with this?!" Harry turned to him, surprised at his casual tone and acceptance of the situation.

"Of course not," Malfoy snapped, giving Harry a dirty look. "If I had it my way, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Then why should I get 'used to it' as you so eloquently put it?"

"Because it's going to happen, whether you like it or not. You signed the contract, you agreed, there's no going back now?" he said, returning to staring at the wall.

"You don't think I know that?" Harry snapped, kicking himself for the hundredth time for agreeing to this.

"You don't seem to realize it, if you did, you would just shut up and accept it."

"I don't want to accept the fact that I have to have sex with you, carry your spawn."

"Oh, you think I want to touch you like that? Believe me, we'll have sex once and if you don't get pregnant, well we'll have to find another way, as I'm sure it would be your fault."

"Oh, real mature Malfoy, but that is your way right? Nothing is ever your fault, just like your father." Draco's head turned slowly, his eyes narrowed in anger at the other boy.

"Watch what you say, Potter," he spat, his hand itching towards his pocket where his wand usually sat but the girls had taken their wands as a precaution.

"What, are you going to defend him now Malfoy? I think he's had enough excuses to cover his actions over the last sixteen plus years," Harry said, standing and glaring down at the other boy and Draco jumped to his own feet.

"You have _no_ idea what you are talking about Potter, so watch what you are about to say, you're the one who will be joining our family."

"Boys!" Hermione cried finally, tired of listening and worried about what would happen next. "Harry, go sit over there," she said pointing across the room. When he looked like he was about to protest, she glared and him and he stormed across the room.

"Typical," Draco muttered and she turned on him.

"And you," she started but Pansy stepped between them.

"Leave him alone Granger, I'm his chaperone, I'll deal with him," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at the other girl. Hermione glared back for a moment before turning on her heel and walking over to Harry.

"Harry," she started as she sat down across from him and he turned, glaring.

"Don't start Mione," he snapped and Hermione sighed and turned to her homework.

Twenty minutes later when their alarm went of, signaling the end of their one hour session, Draco and Pansy walked out with out a word or a look back.

"Harry," Hermione said as he gathered his things and headed towards the door.

"Seriously, Mione, don't start," he said.

"I wasn't going to bring that up, though we really need to talk about it, but I was wondering what we were going to tell Ron. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he'll eventually figure something is going on." Harry, a few steps ahead of her, sighed and stopped.

"Yeah, I know," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Any idea what we can tell him?" she asked.

"Detention?" he asked, shrugging as he continued down the hallway.

"For the rest of the school year?"

"Well maybe we could stage something that would get us a full year's detention?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"I don't know about that, I think it would be hard."

"We'll think of something," Harry said, as they fell into silence.

"So, about tonight," she finally brought up and Harry sighed.

"Do you understand the meaning of 'don't start'?" he asked.

"Harry, you need to make an effort, things are going to be bad between you when you get married, if not," she said.

"Yeah but maybe I don't want them to be good, I'm sure we can just make a kid and live our lives separately."

"I don't think it works that way," Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I know," Harry sighed as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked as soon as he saw them and Harry and Hermione looked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's the next chapter, I actually like this chapter, which is strange since I haven't liked much of the others :). I hope you like it. Let me know. One other thing, I'm not sure what to do with Hermione, I've fallen out of like of the idea of Ron/Hermione but I might go that route anyway. I'm not into the lesbian thing so I won't set her up with Pansy, I just don't know who to set her up with, any ideas?

Ok, here's some responses to reviews, I won't get all, sorry I'll try to catch up to them all by next chapter.

**HPDMsasunaru: **Unfortunatley, they will not be shagging for a while, I plan to draw this out, things will get 'close' soon though.

**muminmeanjudy**: Yeah I figured out my mistake, thanks for that recomendation to The Harry Potter Lexicon, it's been very helpful, keep an eye out for any other things if you could for me :).

**Dear Lunacy**: There is a little fight left in them not much, they will fight quite a bit though in later chapters.

**To everyone else:** Thanks for the reviews, they make my me happy. Please keep them up.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sped through the halls moving towards the dungeons, knowing they were late and would be in trouble. As they rounded the corner, Harry's bag split open at the bottom, spilling the contents of his bag every where. Cursing, Harry squatted down and started picking up his books, Hermione helping him. A movement out of the corner of his eye had Harry turning to see Malfoy turning away, a smirk on his lips.

"Damn him," he muttered and finished picking up the books and scrolls and fixed his bag and they started at a run.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, so nice of you to join us," Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm as they slid into their seats and Hermione pulled out her cauldron.

"Sorry professor," Hermione said as she pulled out her scroll and started writing the instructions on the board down.

"No excuses, Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Potter will have two weeks detention, starting tonight." Harry and Hermione stared at each other and then and professor Snape.

"That's not fair!" Harry cried, "Malfoy-"

"Was here on time, where you and Ms. Granger were not, and for talking back, make it a month. I suggest you get to work on your potion," Snape said, turning on his heel.

"I can't believe this," Harry said under his breath, as they went to the supply closet to get the ingredients.

"Just let it go, Harry," Hermione said, sighing as she picked up bottles of spider venom and sparrow heart.

"Let it go?" Harry asked, picking up willow bark and following her out of the supply closet. "That's a month of detention, with Snape!"

"I know Harry," she said as she started to cut up the sparrow heart. "Start stirring that counter-clockwise for five minutes," she instructed and Harry did as told. Hermione watched Professor Snape and Draco exchanged a look and her she narrowed her eyes. Professor Snape stopped to talk to Malfoy and Hermione was surprised when both set of eyes turned towards her and Harry for a moment before turning back to the front. Hermione went back to cutting up her ingredients, thinking over what she had seen, when something clicked and she returned to watching the two. When she watched the two look at them again, she almost laughed out loud.

"That's brilliant," she muttered and Harry looked at her.

"What's brilliant?" he asked and she pushed him out of the way.

"Nothing, I'll take over stirring, keep cutting up the willow bark," she said, a smile crossing her features.

"What is that look Mione?" Harry asked, feeling worried.

"I see what's going on here, do you trust me Harry?" she asked as she cupped her hand around some of the willow bark, moving it towards the cauldron, Harry watching wearily.

"Of course, I trust you until the ends of the earth Mione, I just don't trust that look," he said and watched as Snape made their way towards them and Hermione placed the extra bark in the cauldron.

"Good, duck when I say," she said quietly, watching Snap move closer. "Ten, nine, eight…"

"Mione, what are you doing?"

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, duck!" she cried and ducked below the table just as Professor Snape walked past. Harry, feeling confused was shocked when their cauldron exploded, sending the contents everywhere, especially over himself and the professor.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped, turning to Harry, glaring. Harry just stared back in confusion, not sure what was going on. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I'm not exactly sure what happened," Harry replied meekly.

"Mr. Potter, you are very lucky that you placed the willow bark in at the wrong moment and not the sparrow heart. If you had done it wrong, we would all be unconscious and suffocating to death. Because you caused such a mess, make that two months," he said, turning on his heel.

"That's not fair!" Harry cried and Snape turned back.

"Make that three, another word Mr. Potter and it will be four." Harry stared at the professor, shocked and angry, completely intended on keeping his mouth shut. That was until Hermione stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" he cried, glaring down at the girl who grinned back.

"Fine, four it is," Snape said and Harry opened his mouth. "One more peep, Mr. Potter, please, make it five." Harry's mouth shut with a snap and he glared at the professor as he smirked and turned away. He ignored Hermione for the rest of the class and left, still ignoring the his best friend.

* * *

"Wow, four months, that's rough mate," Ron said, walking up beside him. He had been paired with Neville Longbottom and surprisingly _their_ cauldron did not explode.

"Yeah," was all Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione's voice called and Harry walked on, ignoring her still. "Harry wait," she said grabbing his arm, "there's a reason."

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked looking between the two and they turned to him. "Is there something going on between you two that I should know about? I mean you guys disappear last night for an hour, no real excuse and now you're late and both have detention. What's going on?"

"No, Ron," Harry started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Yes, Ron," she said, linking her hand with Harry's, to the boy's confusion. "We've been wanting to tell you for a while now," she said, looking at him, asking forgiveness.

"I see," Ron said, nodding his head, staring at their linked hands. "All right then, I'll see you at lunch," he said stiffly and walked away.

"Ron!" Harry called, trying to pull away from Hermione but she held on and he turned a glare on her. "Why would you let him believe that?"

"It's better than the truth, can you imagine what his reaction would be to your… situation with Malfoy?" she asked, pulling away from him. Harry looked after his best friend and sighed, knowing she was right, he would have reacted very badly.

"What was that all about?" he finally exploded, turning to the girl.

"I'm glad one of you figured it out finally," a voice drawled and they turned to see Malfoy standing there, Pansy close behind him.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked looking between the two.

"Yes Harry, Professor Snape and Malfoy just bought you four months together that you don't have to explain to Ron or anyone else."

"You planned this?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"Yes, Potter, we planned this, to save you the trouble of making excuses to dimwitted friends," he said, nodding towards where Ron had disappeared.

"Shut it Malfoy, you don't have anyone to answer to?"

"No, I don't, the only person I would have to answer to helped me set this up. Not that he did it willingly, he really does not like you Potter."

"The feeling is mutual. I'm going to lunch," Harry said turning. "Are you coming Mione?" he asked, turning around.

"I'll meet you there, I need to see to something," she said and walked past them and up the stairs. Harry and Malfoy glared at each other for another few minutes before Harry turned and walked away.

* * *

Lunch was half way over and Hermione had not shown up and Ron was ignoring him and Harry had lost his appetite so he pushed his food around his plate.

"I am brilliant," Hermione said as she sat down, surprising them both.

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling weary of any of her ideas.

"You'll see," she said, grinning at him and pulling food onto her plate.

* * *

That night, they entered the Room of Requirements, Hermione with a big smile on her face to find Malfoy and Pansy already there.

"It's about time Pot-Harry," Malfoy started and looked confused.

"Did you just use my first name Mal-Draco?" Harry replied and he looked just as confused. Turning narrowed eyes towards Hermione, he found her with a larger grin on her face.

"I told you I'm brilliant," she said, sounding very happy with herself.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"It's just a small charm that was placed on the room that causes everyone to use each other first name."

"Can you do that?" Malfoy asked, looking at Harry. "Can she do that?"

"I guess she can, though I'm not sure how she did it without the headmaster's approval," he replied.

"Oh, I had his approval, he was the one who set the charm on the room," she said grinning. "I also had his permission to get things rolling."

"What do you mean by that?" Malfoy asked, glaring at her.

"It means that you two better start talking, otherwise," she said, pulling out parchment, "you have assignments."

"Assignments?" Harry asked, staring at her. "What do you mean assignments?"

"Our detention is still real, we have to write a foot long essay on the potion we made today and one a week for Professor Snape. If you refuse to talk, I have permission to assign you both, and just you two, an essay, three feet long on a topic of my choice."

"You can't do that," Harry snapped, angry at his friend and she held out a piece of paper.

"Yes I can," she said and Harry took the paper, reading a note from Professor Dumbledore giving her the authority to do just that. Cursing under his breath, he turned and handed the paper to Malfoy and watched as the other boy did the same.

"And that's three feet a night," she said, looking smug, making Harry want to actually hit her for the first time since he knew her.

"What's your favorite color?" Harry asked, trying to talk to the other boy, something that was very hard he was finding out.

"This is stupid Pot-Harry," he said, grimacing at the forced use of the other boy's first name.

"I know Draco," Harry said, trying to avoid the charm, "but I don't want to do three feet of parchment, I have to write a foot as it is. So what is your favorite color?" Draco sighed and leaned his head back on the back of the chair.

"Forest green, you?" he asked.

"Blue," he replied, sighing and silence fell between them again.

"I don't hear talking," Hermione called and they both turned to glare at her.

"Well I don't know, we could talk about how much she is a pain in the ass," Draco said, as he turned back. "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea, you should see her around finals at the end of the year. Maybe you will have the pleasure," he said sarcastically.

"Can't wait," Draco replied just as sarcastically.

"You know Harry, you're not the greatest at Potions," Hermione spoke up.

"Thanks for the reminder Mione," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, that Draco is good at Potions, maybe he could help you out."

"Her matchmaking skills are lacking," Draco drawled and Harry snorted.

"Yeah she told Ron she and I are dating," Harry replied, reaching for his bag.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry," Draco replied.

"Well it's not a bad idea," Harry finally said, taking a look at his book and knowing his was lost. "What do you say?" Draco stared at him for a moment and then at his book and parchment before sighing.

"Well it will help pass the time," he said sitting up and the moved towards a table.

* * *

"Well I think that very well," Hermione said as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower once the hour was up but Harry didn't reply. "Are you still mad at me?" The only response was a dirty look and she chuckled. "Get over it, at least you talked, he helped you with your assignment right?"

"Mione I don't need you're help, all right?" he finally snapped.

"I think, no I know, you need my help Harry, you two would sit in silence for the next year if I didn't help you along so just suck it up and accept my help," she snapped, storming through the portrait hole after giving the password. Harry shook his head and followed her in, going towards the boys dorms without saying a word to her or anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I will say this about this chapter, lots of drama. There is quite a bit revealed about his parents and the relationship they had with the Malfoys, he and Sirius have a nice long talk about it. I hope you like this chapter, I'm feeling a bit iffy about how it turned out so let me know. Long chapter, almost 4000 words and 7 pages long, almost 8, aka lots and lots of stuff in this chapter. Anyway please read and review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks to those who have, you are awesome, to those who haven't thanks for reading anyway, you're still awesome. This takes off after the end of the last chapter because I needed some more interaction between Ron and Harry about the Hermione thing. Oh, and I also reveal a bit of Dumbledore's role in all this, it's not very nice, so be aware :)

Oh also, strong language at the end of the chapter, just FYI. Sorry if I offend anyone.

* * *

"So were you ever going to tell me?" Ron's voice asked as Harry lay on his bed later that night. Sighing, he sat up and turned to his best friend, not knowing what to say.

"Listen Ron," he started but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't you think I have a right to know that my two best friends are dating?" he asked, pacing around the room.

"Of course you do Ron."

"Don't you think you would have the decency to let me know instead of springing it on me. Did you get detention on purpose so you could spend time together with out me?"

"No, of course not," Harry protested.

"Then why did you keep this from me?" the other boy demanded.

"Ron," Harry said, the truth of the whole matter on the tip of his tongue but found that he couldn't. "It just happened," he blurted out finally and Ron's eyes widened slightly.

"Just happened?" he asked, "how did it _just happen_?"

"Last night when we were in the library, we were studying and it… just sort of happened," he finished quietly, looking down at his comforter. Ron sighed and sat heavily next to his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I was afraid that you would hate me," Harry replied, knowing that Ron would hate him more for the real reason.

"It's not like I had any claim on her or anything," Ron said after a few moments. "I mean we skated around the idea, but I never tried anything. Plus, if there was a bloke I wouldn't mind losing her to, it would be you," he said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, laughing and swatting at the hands, trying to ignore the guilty feeling that rose in him. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah mate, we're ok. I'm going to get read for bed," Ron said, standing and walking into the bathroom and Harry lay back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

* * *

The next day Harry walked into the Great Hall alone, Hermione had left earlier, neither of them talking to the other and Ron was still getting ready.

"Is it true?" a voice asked and Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Is what true?" he asked, trying to walk past her into the hall and avoid a scene.

"Are you dating Hermione?" she asked loud enough to catch everyone's attention and all eyes turned towards them. Sighing in exasperation, he turned, catching Malfoy's smirk, took Ginny's arm and led her back through the hall doors.

"Look Ginny," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Is. It. True?" she hissed and Harry stared at the younger girl. He and Ginny had always been friends, they had never really dated, but Harry knew that she had seen a future with him. He had never told her he was gay, just hoping she would get the hint and eventually lose interest, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Yes," a voice spoke up and they both turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Mione," he started but she ignored him and walked to him and linked her arm in his.

"We're dating," she said gently as if to soften the blow to the girls pride.

"And what about us?" Ginny asked, turning her glare to Harry.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, there never was an us, and I don't see one in the future," he replied quietly and watched as Ginny's face grew as red as her hair.

"You bastard," she hissed and before he knew what happened, she had slapped him and turned on her heel to reenter the Great Hall.

"Would you stop doing that?" Harry cried pulling away from Hermione and glaring at her.

"Doing what? Saving you from an awkward situation?" she shot back, hands on her hips.

"No, you made it worse. Ron is barely talking to me, thinking that I stole his girl and now Ginny will probably never speak to me again."

"If you don't have the guts to tell them what is going on, then I'm going to do my damndest to stop you from hurting our friends."

"Don't go there Hermione," he hissed, anger building up.

"Lover's tiff?" a voice drawled and both turned to find Malfoy standing behind them and they both glared.

"Stay out of this Malfoy," Harry snapped and turned back to Hermione, ready to rip her a new one.

"I would but I thought I would point out to you that you should move this conversation elsewhere; any louder and the entire hall will hear every word."

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't Granger, but if you want to keep Potter's secret, a secret, and what is really going on between us, between us, I suggest you go somewhere else." All three stared at each other for a long moment before Hermione huffed and stormed away.

"What?" Harry finally snapped at the other boy as he continued to stare at him.

"I'm just not sure I understand what they see in you," Malfoy said, cocking his head to the side.

"If you find me so repulsive, find a way out of this contract," Harry bit back and Malfoy smirked.

"And miss being the first and last one to shag you?" Malfoy asked, caressing Harry's cheek and Harry jerked back in disgust.

"You're disgusting," he said and turned on his heel, Malfoy's laughter following him down the hallway.

Neither of them noticed the person hiding in the shadows, having seen the entire exchange.

* * *

Harry had skipped out on his last class of the day to fly around the quidditch pitch, knowing he would receive hell from both Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Reaching the pitch, he mounted his broom and flew the length of the pitch, going faster every time he turned. When he had gone up and down the pitch several times, he stopped and hovered high above the ground, breathing hard.

He just didn't understand why these things kept happening to him. All he wanted, now that Voldemort had been killed, was a normal life. One where he didn't have any obligations, nothing that was expected of him, but that wouldn't happen, not for him. He turned his broom towards the edge of the grounds of the school and thought about leaving. All he had to do was lean forward and leave and never look back. He could empty the one vault he had access to, exchange it to Muggle money and disappear, maybe go to America.

As he sat on his broom, thinking of running away, a voice called up to him and he looked down to see Sirius standing there. He sighed and headed towards the ground, not even the sight of his godfather could cheer him.

"Hello Harry," Sirius said, hugging the younger man.

"Hello Sirius," Harry replied, leading the way towards the school.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" the older man asked and Harry laughed dryly.

"Everything is bothering me," he muttered back. A hand on his arm stopped him and he turned to look at his godfather.

"Come on," he said, shrinking Harry's broom and placing it in his pocket before leading the way towards Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You look like you need a Butterbeer," was the response. They walked in silence until they reached the Three Broomsticks and Harry ignored the looks he received from Mme. Rosemerta. "Find a table, I'll get the drinks." Harry nodded and found a booth in the back, keeping to the shadows. "Here, drink this," Sirius said, placing a tankard on the table and Harry took the mug and took a sip, nearly dropping the mug.

"What was that?" he asked, pointing to the tankard.

"Butterbeer," Sirius replied, shrugging. "With a shot of Firewhiskey. Don't tell anyone," he said, winking. Harry stared at him for a moment before sighing and taking another sip.

"I'm in enough trouble for skipping my last class, I don't need your help," Harry finally said and Sirius leaned back.

"I think anyone would understand Harry," he said gently and Harry snorted.

"Please, I have to marry and bear a child to a boy I can't stand and who likes to make my life miserable. My best friends and I aren't talking, and I'm tired of having people expect things of me. I can't think of anyone who would understand," he said miserably.

"I can," Sirius replied and Harry raised his head, "your father."

"Well that's helpful, not like I can talk to him now can I?" Harry asked, glaring at the older man. Sirius sighed and leaned his forearms on the table and watched the other patrons for a moment.

"Harry, when I met your father, it wasn't until our first year at Hogwarts, when we were both sorted into Gryffindor. He was a great prankster already, would have given the Weasley twins a run for their money I believe. He was carefree, happy, always ready with a smile or a joke, someone the complete opposite of his best friend."

"I thought that was you," Harry said and Sirius smiled.

"No, James was already best friends with a boy who was a year ahead of us, by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was cold, calculating and very smart, and when I met them I couldn't see how they could be friends. It wasn't until we were in our second year and your dad had defended Lucius' actions when he was cruel to a first year that I learned the truth."

"What truth?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Your father and Lucius were in the situation you and Draco are in now, the difference being that they grew up together, in the expectancy of fulfilling the contract. They do not test you until you are fifteen, they can not tell if you are a carrier until then. So James had grown up with Lucius, they were as close as brothers and fought just as much, maybe more. James would stand up for Lucius without question and if anyone messed with James, they had to deal with Lucius. He was cold, but Lucius cared for your father, loved him in his own way I think." He laughed at Harry's disgusted look and shook his head. "When your dad turned fifteen, they ran the tests, and found that he was not carrier and things changed. They still cared for each other but Lucius pulled away, started dating Narcissa soon after, hurt your dad in doing so."

"What happened, I mean Lucius was a Slytherin right?" Harry asked.

"Yes and when we were nearing the end of our fifth year, Lucius disappeared along with Severus Snape, rumors were that he had joined Thomas Riddle. When it was confirmed a year later, your father wouldn't believe it. It wasn't until we ran across him in Diagon Alley on a raid did he believe that Lucius had turned. Your dad took it personal and vowed to get him back onto our side."

"Did he try?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He tried, refused to let any of us help, when he came back from seeing Lucius, he was different and wouldn't talk about what happened. That was near the end of our seventh year and he started dating your mom. We graduated, and your mom and dad married about a year later, you were born nearly a year after that as the war started to escalate. Your dad came to me about five months after you were born and told me you had to go into hiding. He told me he was going to Godric's Hollow, ironically a home owned by the Malfoy's, and he asked me to be his secret keeper."

"How did Pettigrew become his secret keeper?" Harry asked and the older man sighed deeply.

"Six months after your family went into hiding, Pettigrew came to me, no one had seen him in almost a year, and to see him was a shock. He said he was working on the inside and word was Voldemort knew that I knew where you were. Voldemort hated your parents, they were one of the biggest thorns in his side, that is why they went into hiding. He convinced me to tell him where they were, that it would be better that way because Voldemort was coming after me."

"You just let him take over, you didn't ask him any further questions?" Harry asked, felling shocked.

"No, I'd known him most of my life and never expected him to betray any of us, too cowardly to take any initiative, or so I thought. I gave over my post as your family's secret keeper, not even letting your family know, worried that Voldemort was watching. Your parents were dead three days later," he said quietly, staring down at his drink, looking older than Harry had ever seen him.

"I kick myself every day for not realizing what that rat pulled on me. I should have asked questions, asked him where he had been, what his sources were, something, anything. But I let him take over, worried more about Voldemort tracking me than his betrayal, the idea never even crossing my mind." Harry sat in shocked silence, trying to process all he had heard, not exactly sure how to feel about the man sitting across from him.

"Lucius came to see me after your parents were killed, figuring I would be the one to go after Pettigrew, told me that it was not worth it, it would be taken care of. I was so angry, with him, myself, Peter that I ignored his warning. He also told me that he planned to try to get custody of you and wanted to know if I would contest it."

"Why would he seek custody of me?" Harry asked and Sirius looked up finally.

"Because per the contract, if anything happens to the guardians of one of the children the other family will raise them. When I told him he was crazy, he told me that he had been a spy, along with Snape for the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore would back his story."

"Why didn't he get custody?"

"Because he was a Death Eater and Dumbledore didn't confirm what he said. From what I understand, once his name was cleared, Lucius brought his case to raise you before the Wizeangamot, but he was denied. When he looked to Dumbledore to help him, he received no such thing, the older man denying what he was saying."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that," Harry protested, "he wouldn't leave someone out there to hang like that. If it were true, Dumbledore would have said something." Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"Harry, Albus Dumbledore will do what he can to make sure his needs and his ideals are met and come to be."

"I don't believe that," Harry said, standing angrily but Sirius grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past.

"Harry, he was willing to send a child after a madman who had already tried to kill him once with no training whatsoever; a child who didn't even know of the Wizarding world until he was eleven. I'm not saying that Dumbledore is not a great wizard, he is, but he is just mostly out for himself." Harry stood there for a long moment, his breathing heavy before he pulled his arm away.

"I have to meet Hermione and Malfoy in twenty minutes," he said quietly, "may I have my broom?" Sirius sighed and took the shrunken broom from his pocket and handed it to the younger man. "Thank you," Harry replied before walking away.

* * *

To say things were awkward and quiet in the Room of Requirements was an understatement. Hermione was still not talking to him and he had no intention of trying to speak to Malfoy again. The other boy was actually on the other side of the room speaking to Pansy, had moved there after he realized that Hermione would not be nagging them to bond.

"Harry," a voice spoke up and Harry looked up to see Pansy standing there. "Can I sit?" she asked indicating the couch he was currently sitting on.

"Be my guest," he replied, turning back to staring at the ceiling.

"I can imagine that you are not looking forward to this whole thing," she finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"What was your first clue?" he shot back sarcastically.

"Pot-Harry, you need to make this work, Draco is a stubborn jackass that will fight you every step of the way unless you actually show you're willing to try."

"And why, pray tell, would I want to try?" Harry asked, feeling completely drained.

"Because I've seen the way the Malfoy's treat the memory of your parents. They might not have been on the best of terms near the end, but losing them hurt Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy a great deal."

"Really?" Harry asked, not believing her for a moment.

"I'll bet," she said turning to look at him straight on, "if you were to go ask Draco to tell you a story about your parents, he could give you fifty, stories his dad told him."

"If they cared so much about my family, why did they try to kill me? Don't you get that I don't understand the logic of all this? Lucius Malfoy tried to feed me to Voldemort on more than one occasion," he snapped. He felt some satisfaction as she flinched at his use of Voldermort's name.

"And maybe you should get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions," Draco spoke up finally, making his way to where they were sitting.

"I have my facts straight Mal-Draco, not once since I have known your family have they proven to be my ally."

"Maybe if you had taken a closer look at the things you claim to have tried to kill you, you would think differently."

"A closer look? How about Dobby? He was so scared of being punished by your family for coming to me that he nearly got me locked in my room for the school year. What about the diary? You sent that diary to Ginny Weasley and nearly got her killed!" he yelled in Draco's face.

"Dobby," Draco's voice was a low hiss, "was sent to you on purpose, we knew of his admiration of you, so we staged it so he would over hear our plans and made it possible to leave."

"Right," Harry replied sarcastically and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think we are so foolish to let a house elf over hear our plans on accident? Our family, who was able to walk free both times that Voldemort was killed because of the secrets we kept? We let Dobby hear us, we let him out of the manor, if we hadn't, he would not have been able to leave."

"Why?" Hermione asked, she had moved up next to them, drawn by the conversation. Draco shot her a look before turning back to stare at Harry.

"Every house elf is tied to the manor, cannot leave without specific permission to do so. Dobby wasn't smart enough to realize that we let him out. As for the diary," he said pulling away and crossing his arms, "we knew it was a Horcrux. We hoped that she would be smart and give it to you. We realized our mistake soon enough, it wasn't her that placed the diary in Moaning Mertle's bathroom Pot-Harry."

"Really? You're saying you did that?" Harry asked, crossing his own arms.

"Don't be stupid Pot-Harry, I had a first year do it for me. We were hoping you would figure out what it was much sooner and the location to the chamber before you did."

"So you were hoping I would go down there," Harry shot back and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"No you git, we were hoping you would do the smart thing and go to Dumbledore or something instead of being the hero as usual. But then the Wea-Ginny," at this he threw a glare at Hermione, "got herself taken to the chamber with the diary. Again, we expected you to go to Dumbledore, again you disappointed us. We were just happy you survived, well at least some of us," he corrected himself.

"And Dobby, if I hadn't tricked your father into giving him that sock, what would you have done with him?"

"Pot-Harry, he did what we wanted him to do, we would have let him go on our own, but in that you helped us. Made it look like my father was still the uncaring man you believe him to be."

"I don't believe you, Mal-Draco," Harry stated and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"We are not monsters Pot-Harry, we don't believe in killing innocent creatures."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, "you're telling me that while your father was a Death Eater, he never turned his wand on an innocent person? Never killed under Voldemort's orders?"

"That was different circumstances, either do what that psycho says or the psycho kills his family. Very simple logic, Pot-Harry, I think you would understand that."

"But I don't, he could have put you in hiding, kept you out of Voldemort's way, saved those people."

"Saved those people? My father not being there, did not guarantee that they would have lived, likely they would have died either way. Placing us in hiding like a coward, like your family was not an option. Voldemort had eyes everywhere Pot-Harry, if my father had tried, he would have had us killed, probably would have forced my father to do it himself."

"A stronger man would have fought," Harry shot back and Draco's face turned red.

"A stronger man? Like your father? The one who ran and hid, even though he and his wife were two of the strongest wizards alive, rivaling that of Dumbledore? Your father was a coward, my father at least did what he could to stop Voldemort."

"Did what he could?!" Harry cried, anger coloring his own cheeks. "Running to the side of Voldemort showed nothing but the need to save his own skin." The color drained from Draco's face suddenly and Pansy stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm.

"Fuck you Potter," he spat, somehow getting past the charm, before turning and storming out.

"You really are a son of a bitch," Pansy spat at Harry before following her charge out the door.

"Well," Hermione spoke up after several long moments, "that went well." Harry shot her a heated glare before following the other two out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I've decided to try to help the boys along, well I was going to do it anyway, but this is how I decided to do so. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has read, and thanks for reviewing, I'd respond indivdualy to all, but basically I'm horrible at it, there was a couple that I did wanted to respond to though:

**mumimeanjudy:** no, the Potter's are not bad people, I'm sorry I gave that impression, I like the idea of Malfoy's being good. They aren't all good, they have things that they have done that they are not proud of, but there is a lot of history there that I'm going to get into, more probably in the next chapter. Please hold on, don't give up. I plan to rectify the Hermione situation too, so don't worry.

**Mourning for Severus Snape:** I like your name, Severus Snape was one of my favorite characters, and I love Alan Rickman :). Anyway, thanks for the review, I'm really glad you like it and like the idea of Malfoy's being good.

**HPDMsasunaru**: I'm glad you get it :). The next chapter should review more info and Narcissa Malfoy will have a big role to play in that.

**ams71080: **They'll get along eventually, promise, it will be a bumpy ride until then though

**Rainbow2007: **Glad you love it :)

**ain90: **Thanks I have some randome crazy idea's like that.

**Twinheart**: He has his days. It's turning out that he's having more trouble now, I need to figure out wich way he's leaning, right now it's not too happy. Hope it's not as confusing as I think it is. Let me know.

**abbyagapao: **Thanks for the review

* * *

Harry was in the library, working on his Transfiguration homework, trying to ignore the world in his own, dark corner when a large book banging onto the table startled him. Looking up, he found Draco Malfoy standing there, smirking down at him.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked and before Harry could reply, he did just that.

"We can't be alone together, neither of our chaperone's are here to watch us," Harry said, glaring briefly at him before retuning to his parchment, scowling at the large ink stain.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I'm going to grab you, shove you into a corner and take advantage of you, I am a gentleman after all," was the bored response. Harry tried to ignore him and was doing a good job of it until Malfoy threw a square envelope onto his parchment.

"What is that?" Harry asked, not touching the envelope but giving it a dirty look as if it had offended him.

"That is an invitation," Malfoy said, leaning his chair back on two legs and crossing his ankles on the table.

"An invitation to what?" Harry asked, pushing the envelope off of his parchment and returning to his homework.

"The first event of the season," Malfoy replied as if it were the most obvious answer and Harry had gone daft.

"Malfoy, I have no idea in hell what you are talking about. I don't care what you want to do during this 'season' but leave me out of it." The front legs of Malfoy's chair slammed down as he leaned forward, glaring.

"I don't have a choice, if I could leave you behind, I would, but unfortunately we are considered engaged and any social event I go to means I have to drag your sorry arse to it also." Harry's eyes climbed slowly upwards until they met the other boy's, glaring fiercely.

"I'm not going," he snapped, closing his book, placing his parchment in his bag and standing.

"You have no choice," Malfoy snarled, grabbing his arm.

"I think I do," Harry replied, pulling his arm free and went to step away but Malfoy stood and stepped into his path, blocking the way. Harry glared up at the other boy, hating how he was taller than him by almost a foot.

"If I have to go to this stupid event, so do you. You are my fiancé and we will go to this and every event this season, next season and every season after. You will go, be civil, and not disgrace my family's name."

"Go to hell Malfoy," Harry spat before walking around the other boy.

"If you continue to say no, everyone in this school will know what is going on by the end of the week." Malfoy's threat stopped him in his tracks. "Do not think I have forgotten what you have said about my family. If you refuse to go, I will destroy you," was the quiet threat and Harry turned to glare at him, wanting so bad to curse the other boy.

"And if I said that I didn't care?" he challenged and Malfoy smirked.

"But you do, that's why you let Granger tell that story about you dating. You couldn't live with the shame of everyone knowing," Malfoy said, holding out the invitation. "This is yours, the event is in one month. My mother will be by to help you with your etiquette this month and a tailor will be by next week to fit you for your robes. See you tonight," he said, leaving the invitation in Harry's limp hand as he walked past.

"Harry," Hermione's voice called as she entered his quiet area, passing Malfoy as she went. "Are you all right? My wrist was throbbing," she said indicating where her link to him was. Instead of responding, Harry dropped into a seat and held out the invitation.

"We have an event," Harry said tiredly. Hermione took the invitation and opened it, quickly reading the contents.

"So we do," she replied.

"What are these season's Malfoy was talking about?" he asked, looking up at her and she sat next to him.

"It's something that the richest families of the Wizarding world do. They have seasons that usually run from October through January where they get together and show off. Engaged couples are presented, a lot of deals are made, some alliances are created, but it's mostly to show off."

"He says that if I don't go, he'll tell everyone," was the dejected response.

"Is that such a bad idea Harry?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Mione, it is," he said, standing, picking up his bag and walking out of the library, leaving Hermione behind.

That night when they entered the Room of Requirements, they found that Draco and Pansy were not alone, but sitting near them, speaking quietly was Narcissa Malfoy. When they entered the room, she stood and smiled, walking towards them, a hand outstretched.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," she said, shaking both of their hands.

"Mrs. Malfoy," they replied.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting in on your session tonight, I need to see how the boys interact with each other, get a feel of how much work needs to be done," she said in explanation of why she was there.

"Well we can tell you right now," Hermione spoke up, nodding towards Pansy, "they rarely interact. The first time they actually talked willingly was the first night and they only fought. The next night, I had to threaten extra homework for them to speak, and even then they barely got along."

"'Mione," Harry snapped and she shrugged at him.

"Hmm," Mrs. Malfoy said, tapping a finger against her chin. "Draco," she said turning to her son, "you knew this event was approaching but you have done nothing to breach this resentment you two seem to have. Why?" Harry watched the other boy, expecting to hear some excuse, some reason as to why he had failed but was surprised.

"I am sorry mother," he said, bowing his head, "I have no reason, other than my dislike of Harry Potter."

"And you Mr. Potter?" she asked turning to him and Harry stared.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Why the animosity towards my son?" she asked and Harry blinked. He had never really sat down and thought about it, the anger and hatred had always been there, since the beginning.

"I don't know," he said. "It might have to do with the insults, the tricks, the teasing, the death threats, the fact that his father tried to kill me on several occasions." Both Malfoy's stared at him for a long moment, Draco glaring, Narcissa contemplative.

"There are things that you do not know, Mr. Potter," she said quietly and Harry turned to glare at her.

"Everyone keeps saying that! If there is something I need to know, fucking tell me!" Narcissa looked surprised at his language, but he didn't care. "Everyone says that there are things about my family, things about my father and Lucius Malfoy, what things?! I've been in the dark my entire life, shine some light for me. If you want me to accept your family, join them with open arms, show me why." By the end of this rant, Harry was panting, glaring daggers at everyone.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said quietly, reaching a hand out to touch him, but she dropped her hand before it reached him. "I'll do my best," she finally finished. There was a long awkward silence after his rant and Narcissa, wanting to break it, clapped her hands together.

"I feel that tonight should be an informative night, Mr. Potter, we will explain the process of the event, what will be expected of you and how to act. We will explain the closer particulars later like the dinner, so please, take a seat," she said, pointing to the chairs. Harry sighed and walked forward, sitting down on one of the couches, Hermione next to him, Pansy and Draco across from him on another couch and Narcissa a chair in the middle.

"These events are nothing but a gathering of the Wizarding worlds richest, where they go to see and be seen. I will not lie to you Mr. Potter, you marrying into our family at this time puts us at a great advantage. Our family have been a center at these events for over a hundred years, we are of old money, our family goes back to almost of the time of Merlin. We are a proud family, have done what we can to keep that seat as one of the highest, and with the Voldemort fiasco we had fallen quite a bit. Having you marry into our family comes to a good time, will help us gain ground we lost with the war."

"Well at least you're being honest," Harry replied, barely keeping the sarcasm out of his voice and Narcissa smiled.

"I thought that was what you wanted," she replied and Harry snorted. "Now, one of the things that happens at these events are newly engaged couples are announced. You and Draco will be one of those couples."

"So everyone will know?" Harry asked, not liking the idea at all.

"Only the higher families and they only gossip amongst themselves, thinking to highly of themselves to spread to people who are not as rich as they. Unfortunately that is how it goes," she said smiling at his disgusted look. "So therefore you're secret will be safe as long as you do not tell anyone."

"You will not tell anyone?" Harry asked and Narcissa looked affronted.

"Mr. Potter," she said tersely, "Malfoy's do not spread rumors about their family, no matter what they have done, or are about to do," she said, looking pointedly at him.

"Yeah Potter," Draco spoke up, "so keep your mouth shut." Narcissa turned to him, glaring.

"That needs to stop," she said, her voice biting.

"I'm sorry?" Draco replied, looking confused.

"Using each other's surnames, it will not happen. When you are at this event, you will use each other's first names, nothing else. To get you used to it, you will start doing so now."

"Mother," Draco started but she shot him a look and he closed his mouth.

"Mr. Potter… Harry," she amended, "you will call Draco by his name; Draco you will only call Harry by his first name or I will make it so you can only talk to each other. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, looking between them.

"Even in the halls?" Harry asked and she turned her stern gaze to him.

"I will allow your illusion to go on during school hours, but not while we are here."

"Are you going to be here often?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger, I will be here every night to work on your's and Harry's etiquette, is that a problem?" she asked.

"Definitely not," Hermione replied, grinning. "My charm didn't help much, I hope you can." Narcissa eyed her for a moment before nodding her head.

"So do I," she replied. "Now, Harry let us work on how you greet someone for the first time," she said, standing and moving her chair out of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I'm having fun making Draco be a jerk, not that he isn't anyway, but whee it's fun to write his character. I'm trying to think of what role I want Ron to have in this story, I can't decide wether to make him a problem or part of the solution. Let me know what you think. And before you ask about the use of Harry's last name by Narcissa, it's because she is upset with him, you'll understand when you read.

**kamsbubbles: **I'm going to try to update for sure once a week, probably on Friday or Saturday, maybe twice if I'm in the mood.

**Mourning for Severus Snape: **I have no intention of abandoning this story. It will probably be a while before there is any fluff, but be patient please, it will get there.

**ams71080: **Yes she is, and she's a little more serious in this chapter :).

**miss quirky bookworm: **She's very serious, and I'm thinking of using that threat later.

**splodge: **I'm sorry if I confused you, she will be shedding a light about his family and the past between Lucius and James and other things, I have so many ideas, I just have to get around to it. I'm thinking that Harry would think that the world would pitty him or something, I'm still trying to figure out why he is so adamant about it, bare with me :). Maybe I shouldn't have admitted that.

* * *

"Fancy a quick Quidditch game Harry?" Ron's voice came up behind him as he was getting ready for the day. It was Saturday and Harry planned to spend some time alone, tired of being followed around by Hermione.

"I don't know Ron," he said, sighing as he finished pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh, all right," was the dejected response and Harry watched as Ron turned to leave the dorm room. Harry felt bad, he had been practically ignoring Ron with the situation with Malfoy.

"Wait up Ron," he called as he grabbed his broom.

"Really?" Ron asked, sounding hopeful and Harry grinned, throwing his arm around the taller boy's shoulders.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I had a good Quidditch game."

"What about last week against Slytherin?" Ron asked as he led the way out of the tower.

"I said _good_ game Ron, not an easy one," Harry replied and the other boy laughed.

An hour later, they were lying on the grass, their brooms beside them, watching the clouds when Harry heard Ron sigh.

"How goes things with Hermione?" he asked, and Harry turned his head to look at the other boy.

"She's very bossy," was his response and smiled when Ron laughed.

"You knew that before you started dating her mate," he said.

"Yeah, but before I could get away from her, now she's everywhere, telling me how to act and eat, I'm surprised she hasn't found something wrong with how I breath." Ron chuckled in response and they laid there in comfortable silence. Harry eyes closed as he started to fully relax for the first time in the three weeks since he had found out about the contract.

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you Harry?" Ron asked several minutes later, just as Harry started to fall asleep and he blinked trying to swim through the fog.

"Hiding?" he asked, turning to his best friend but the other boy was not looking at him, he was still looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, you know, any secrets?"

"No, Ron," he said, after a long moment of debating about telling the truth. "I wouldn't hide anything from you, you're my best mate." Ron turned his head to him and Harry thought he saw something lurking behind his eyes, but he couldn't determine what.

"Promise?" Ron asked, his voice low.

"Promise," Harry said, a surge of guilt hitting him hard in the gut.

"Good, come on, we're missing breakfast," Ron said, standing and pulling Harry to his feet before picking up his broom and heading towards the castle. Harry picked up his broom and started to follow, feeling like he had missed something.

They entered the Great Hall laughing about the Slytherin's horrible defeat last week, passing the aforementioned table, Harry ignoring Draco's glare. They sat down, Harry next to Hermione, Ron next to Ginny.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked, glaring at them both and Harry rolled his eyes at Ron as to say 'see what I mean?'.

"We went out to the Quidditch Pitch to play around," Ron responded piling food onto his plate.

"Why didn't you let anyone know?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Harry and he shot her an annoyed look.

"I don't have to give you a detailed itinerary of everywhere I go," Harry said, picking up a couple of pancakes. He saw Hermione glaring at him out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored her.

"Of course not," she said, her voice tight, trying to gain her annoyance under control.

"He's your boyfriend, it's not your job to know where he is at every moment," Ron said, the tone in his voice had Hermione's glare turned on him.

"Of course not, we just had an appointment this morning," she said turning her sharp look back to Harry and Harry closed his eyes. The last fitting for his dress robes was to have been this morning and he had unintentionally missed it. Mrs. Malfoy was going to be angry, something that he was trying to avoid at all costs, she was a formidable person when she was angry.

"I'm sure we can reschedule it 'Mione," he said, opening his eyes and turned slightly to look at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was still glaring, now he understood.

"You'd better hope," she snapped.

"What was this appointment anyway?" Ron asked, looking between them.

"Harry's been invited to a Ministry function and he had his last fitting this morning," the lie rolled off of Hermione's tongue so easily Harry had to wonder about her.

"Like he said, I'm sure you can reschedule," Ron replied, his mouth full of food and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald," she said, shooting both boys a sharp look before turning back to her breakfast.

* * *

Harry made his way back up to the dorm alone, Hermione was still not happy with him and Ron was still eating. As he passed an empty classroom, a hand shot out and pulled him inside the room. Turning once the door was shut, he found Malfoy standing there, his arms crossed and glaring.

"Like I told you last time, we can't be alone," Harry snapped, moving to pass the other boy, but Malfoy grabbed his arm and pushed him into a seat.

"Shut up Potter," he snapped. "What were you doing with the Weasel?" Harry stood indignantly, pushing at the other boy's chest, frustrated when he didn't budge.

"None of your damn business Malfoy," he said and grunted as he was pushed down again. Malfoy leaned over him, one arm braced on the desk and one on the back of the chair, trapping him.

"It is my damn business Potter, you're my fiancé but you go running off with another boy, what do you expect me to think?"

"Ron is my best mate!" Harry spat back, "we're not like that and if I want to hang out with him, without your permission, I will."

"No," was the low response, "you will not. I will not let something of mine be tainted by a Weasel." Harry stared at Malfoy for a long moment, completely speechless.

"I am not yours," he finally hissed, reaching up and pushing as hard as he could, finally able to move the other boy, standing once he had enough room. "I understand the parameters of the contract Malfoy, I'm not stupid enough to go beyond them." With that, he pushed past the blonde and stormed out.

Harry saw both Pansy and Hermione walking quickly towards them but he turned, ignoring both girls and made his way to his dorm.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," was the cool greeting as he made his way into the Room of Requirements that night, "where were you this morning?" Harry turned to look at Narcissa Malfoy, trying very hard not to glare.

"I needed some time off, so I spent the morning with a friend," he replied, walking to a chair and sitting.

"I understand this was Ronald Weasley you spent the morning with?" she asked, walking to stand in front of him.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, my best friend," he said, glaring.

"Mr. Potter, while you are under the obligation to marry my son, you may not spend any unsupervised time with another male," she said, her voice crisp.

"Why the hell not?" he cried.

"Language Mr. Potter, and because there are too many risks to factor in."

"Risks?" he asked, wondering if everyone had gone mad. "Ron is straight as an arrow, nothing would happen between us."

"You may think that, but until you are married, if you want to spend time with Mr. Weasley, you will be supervised, am I clear?" Harry looked around at the people in the room, Hermione wasn't looking at him, Malfoy was looking smug and Pansy looked bored.

"Screw this," he finally said, standing.

"I'm sorry?" Narcissa asked.

"I did not sign up for this so you could run my life, I think I had enough of people doing that for the last five years, I'm done. Take your contract and shove it," he snapped before walking out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. He stormed down the hallway, ignoring the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called, but he kept walking. "Harry," she said again, this time close enough to grab his arm and turn him around.

"Leave me alone 'Mione," he said, trying to pull his arm away but she held on.

"Harry, don't be brash, please," she said. "Let's go back and talk about this. Mrs. Malfoy was a bit out of line, but you have to understand where she is coming from."

"Coming from?" he cried, pulling his arm away, "Hermione, this is Ron we are talking about, nothing would happen. Merlin have you all gone crazy?"

"Harry, come back to the room with me, we'll talk about this, come to some kind of agreement." Harry stared at her for a long moment.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" he finally asked quietly and she sighed.

"I want to see you happy Harry," she said quietly.

"I really don't think this is the way for me to be happy 'Mione."

"I do Harry, they may not be the most convenient family to join, especially considering your past, but they are offering you a home, a family."

"A family that has tried to kill me on several occasions, a husband who hates me with every fiber of his being."

"Harry, you need to get past that; yes Malfoy is a dick, I'll give you that," she said and he snorted, "but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are making an honest effort."

"Where is this coming from 'Mione? You were there over the years, saw what their family did to get to me, especially Malfoy."

"I've been speaking with Mrs. Malfoy after the sessions are over. They care about you because they cared about your parents, want to see you happy."

"You have gone nutters," Harry said, turning away. Hermione ran around him and stood in his way. "Move Hermione," he said and she shook her head.

"Give it tonight, we'll work out a compromise that gives you more freedom."

"And if we can't work something out?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Then you can walk away," she said. Harry looked over her shoulder, down the hallway, his eyes narrowing as he thought he saw a shadow move. Thinking of what he would lose if he did cancel the contract he turned his eyes back to Hermione.

"Fine," he said tersely, "but they better be willing to compromise." Hermione smiled and linked her arm in his as she led him back to the room.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, standing as they walked in, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, you have to understand that there are risks that we cannot afford for you to take." Harry sat down in the seat he had previously occupied and sighed.

"I understand, I'm sorry I overreacted," he responded and she smiled gently at him.

"It's of no consequence," she said, sitting next to him. "But let us compromise, I believe that everyone thinks that Ms. Granger is your girlfriend, am I right?'

"Yes," he responded.

"Then I just ask that if you are to be with another male alone, please take her with you."

"What about when I am in my dorm? I live with four other boys," he pointed out and Narcissa blinked.

"True," she said, "and we cannot have Ms. Granger living there with you. I will speak to the headmaster and see what we can do."

"Or you could just trust me," Harry said and Narcissa smiled at him.

"It is not you that I do not trust, it is the other boys that I do not know about so I will speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Right," Harry said, leaning his head back on the back of the chair.

"Now that we have that squared away, Harry, you missed out on your final fitting this morning. You are lucky that I was able to convince him to come back tomorrow, I trust you will be there?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes, I will be there," he replied.

"Excellent," she said, standing, "let us continue with our lessons." With that a fully set table appeared across the room. "Starting tonight, we will cover the proper way to eat a meal."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I'm sorry this sucks, it's late, I want to write more on it but I'm tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll try to get more out tomorrow and respond to reviews at the same time. I'm going to go into what is in what she gave him (you'll understand in a minute) but I just think my writing is bad, I may rewrite this. Let me know if I should rewrite it, I may even if you say not to, but I would like your opinion :). Thanks.

* * *

"Good evening," Narcissa said as Harry entered the room, looking around only to find they were the only two in the Room of Requirements. She was sitting at a table with two chairs, a tea set sitting in front of her. "Please sit," she said, indicating the chair across from her and Harry slowly sat. "Thank you for seeing me before our meeting tonight," she said, smiling at him and offering him tea.

"Thank you," he said taking the cup from her and adding sugar and some milk. "May I ask why you wanted to see me before tonight?"

"Of course," she said, taking a sip of her own tea and smiled at him. "I promised you that I would do what I could to help explain things to you," she said, leaning down and picking up a box and placing it on the table. Harry eyed the box with curiosity and watched as she pulled out a small trunk which she tapped with her wand and it grew to be a medium sized trunk and then she pulled out a smaller box which she left alone. Opening the box she pulled out a stack of folded parchments that she set aside and a small glass ball that looked a lot like a crystal ball, after she pulled those out and placed the large box on the ground.

"Now, Harry, these things, I hope, will help you understand your parent's a little better. This," she said, "is a trunk that can only be opened with your blood I understand," she said pushing the trunk towards him. He looked down at the dark wood, a pattern of leaves and trees ingrained in the wood, it was beautiful. The front seemed to be locked with a medallion that did not seem to have a lock but it was round and deep maroon color.

"I believe if you draw your own blood and press it to the medallion, it will unlock," Narcissa said quietly and Harry stared at the box.

"What's in it?" he asked, looking up at the older woman and she smiled.

"I've not an idea, but I believe it is something your mother put together."

"My mother?" he asked, looking up at her, pulling the trunk closer.

"Yes, she asked me to give this to you, I believe there are pictures and some letters from your mother and father inside, I'm sure there is other things but not as to what."

"Wow," was all Harry said, not sure what to think.

"I'll let you open that later, what I really wanted to show you was this," she said pulling the crystal ball in front of her. Harry took a closer look at it and instead of the clear crystal that the crystal balls seemed to have it was full of a blue-grey smoke that swirled around.

"What is that?" he asked and Narcissa sighed, seeming almost reluctant to share it's secrets.

"This is called a Memoria, or a part of a Memoria," she said, "do you know what a Memoria is?" she asked.

"No," Harry asked looking at the glass with curiosity.

"A Memoria is a bit like a Pensieve" she said and Harry cocked an eyebrow, "but the Memoria is different in two ways; one is that any memory placed inside cannot be altered or removed, the other is that they hold the memory of an entire family. With a Memoria, you can actually pull certain memories out and place them into one of these, but these crystal balls are the only way."

"But why don't people use them if they can't be altered like a Pensieve?" Harry asked and Narcissa smiled at him.

"Because they are very old magic, the Malfoy Memoria has been around for hundreds of years. The other reason is that blood magic has to be used for it, and now that blood magic has become so corrupted, no one dares to make one. Making this small memory sphere included a bit of blood magic itself. But what is in this sphere are Lucius' memories of your father. I asked him to keep it simple, things that he remembered most of your father, nothing that will scare you hopefully, but I thought this might help."

Harry reached out and took the ball, pulling it close and watched how the smoke danced.

"How do I use it?" he asked.

"You need to place both hands on the ball and stare at the smoke, you need to be completely alone and know you will not be disturbed, if you are you will be pulled out immediately. While you are inside, you will be with Lucius the entire time, you will not be able to move around, if you want to skip a memory think of moving forward."

Harry stared around at the things she had given him, not quite understanding, but grateful until a thought occurred to him.

"You said my mother gave these to you," he said and she smiled at him and pulled the stack of parchments forward.

"Your mother and I were in the same year, which is to say, we were one year below James and two below Lucius, and the school rivalry between the houses was quite the problem."

"Worse than ours?" Harry asked, not believing her.

"Yes because it was not just between two houses, it was between all four. I don't quite remember what it was that made the houses so angry with each other but it was bad. When a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin ended in two players being almost killed, Professor Dumbledore came up with an idea. He started a project that was meant to bring us together, each of us would have someone we would write to for the rest of the year, someone in our own grade and we would keep our identities a secret. We were not supposed to give any personal information, we were to make up names for our friends and never allude to our house. I received a letter from someone named Rose and as the year passed, I wouldn't say we became friends but we learned to confide in each other. At the end of the year it was revealed who we had been writing to and I was surprised, but I did not mind when I found it was your mother. I never had anything personal against Lily Evans, she was quiet and smart, we had even said hello in the halls before." She paused to take a sip of her tea.

"So what are these?" Harry asked, pulling the stack towards him.

"Those are all of the letters I ever received from her, including the one she sent me after your family had disappeared so we could meet to give me these things." Harry's eyes rose to meet hers as he undid the string holding the parchment together. "It's the one on top," she said gently and Harry opened the first one seeing elegant handwriting.

_Cissy,_

_I was delighted to hear from you, as I have not heard from you in ages. It's so good to hear you are doing well. We are doing just as well, little William is growing by the day. If it would not be an inconvenience, I would love to get together, catch up and see your son. I have seen the pictures and see how he grows, and I cannot wait to meet him in person. It has been so long since we were together. If you would like to meet me, please write back with a time and date, I am at your disposal._

_All of my love_

_Rose_

"You wrote to her first?" Harry asked and Narcissa smiled.

"No, she knew it was not smart to randomly send an owl to me especially when we had Voldemort hanging over our shoulders. She sent me the letter, making it seem as if I had started the correspondence. When Lucius read the letter, he urged me to meet her, as he knew who "Rose" was. I met her at a small café in Italy, near your home there and she gave me these things. It was a short visit as she was still running for her life, and I wish it had lasted longer." Narcissa trailed off, staring at the wall behind Harry's head and the boy looked briefly through the letters.

"She trusted you, though you were a Death Eater?" Harry asked, the comment bringing the older woman's eyes back to his, and he noticed they had turned cold.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Harry, I am not, nor have I ever been a Death Eater," she said and pulled the robe covering her left arm up to show that she had no Dark Mark.

"But," he said feeling confused, "everything pointed to you being one, you were never convicted of it, not like Mr. Malfoy, but I don't understand."

"Harry, women in Voldemort's eyes were barely above the Muggle-born and half bloods, they weren't worth his time, only there to give heirs and nothing else," she said bitterly.

"But, what about Belatrix Lestrange?"

"Belatrix Lestrange was a special case, if you wanted to be a woman and a Death Eater, you had to do something utterly despicable. Something so horrible that even Voldemort respected you," a new voice said and they turned to see Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Belatrix tortured the Longbottom's, causing the state they are in now," Narcissa said quietly and Harry turned to look at her.

"And laughed the entire time she was doing it," Lucius said, walking to his wife and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't like to talk about her side of the family," Narcissa said, giving the rest of the room a weak smile.

"Well," Lucius said, clapping his hands together, "shall we get on with the lessons?"

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said, taking the things gently from Harry and placing them back in the box once she had shrunk the trunk. "You can look at them later," she told Harry, noticing the look on his face. Harry nodded, and stood, giving the box one final look and turned to find Draco standing near him. He jumped a foot in the air and took a deep breath.

"Merlin Draco," he said, stepping to the side around the other boy, throwing him a dirty look as he passed. "What are we going to learn tonight?" he asked as the table disappeared and the entire room changed to a large wooden floor.

"Dancing," Narcissa said, smiling at Harry as he paled.

"I don't dance," he said, shaking his head.

"You will, this event is in less than two weeks, you have the conversation and the proper way to eat a meal down, we will have the rest of the time to work on your dancing."

"No, you don't understand," Harry protested as he was pushed towards Draco, "I have two left feet."

"Suck it up Harry," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hip in his right hand and took Harry's left hand in his right.

"Shove it Draco," Harry snapped back.

"Boys," Narcissa said, an edge to her voice, causing both boys to look at her, neither of their looks apologetic. "Now," she said walking over and fixing Harry's posture, "you'll be expected to dance at least four dances together, most will be a variation of the waltz or the Fox Trot. Both are simple dances, easy to learn and easy to execute, even with two left feet," she said shooting Harry an amused look. "Now," she said, turning to a box that when she tapped her wand on it, it started playing music, "Draco, if you please."

An hour later, Draco was sitting on a chair, rubbing his feet and glaring at Harry and Narcissa was starting to look a bit frazzled around the edges.

"I told you," Harry muttered at Draco and the other boy snorted and concentrated on his sore feet.

"All right, that's enough for tonight, I think our time is up here," she said packing away her music box. "We'll continue this tomorrow night," at this both boys groaned. "We will do this until you get it right Harry, and I'm sorry Draco but it is your duty to teach him to dance. Good night all," she said and both she and Lucius left the room.

"Bloody hell Potter," Draco said, once his mother was out of the room, was more than happy to return to surnames, "I swear you broke a toe."

"Oh shove off," Harry snapped, picking up the box Narcissa had brought for him and stormed out of the room, Hermione right behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here we go, more interaction between Harry and Draco with the dancing thing. Let me know what you think, especially the ending. I'll respond to reviews next time, promise, it's just late and I need sleep.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, the curtains pulled around him, the contents of the box around him. He had opened the small trunk to find three large leather bound photo albums, one of his father and his family, one of his mother and her family and one of them both and himself. He has spent almost two hours staring down at the pictures, seeing a better picture of his grandparents on both sides.

Inside the photo album of his father he found more proof of what everyone had told him, pictures of a young Lucius Malfoy with his father as he grew. Seeing that as proof, didn't make it easier to accept.

Also inside he found several stacks of folded papers but he had set those aside to search the books and now he pulled the papers to him. He pulled the first stack to him and opened the first paper he found his mother's handwriting on the inside. As he started to read, his alarm went off and he looked to see that it was now seven forty-five and time to head to his nightly meeting. Sighing, he set the letter aside, and stood, putting on his trainers and headed out of the tower.

He entered the Room of Requirements to find what he had been finding for the last week and a half, a room with hardwood floors, perfect for dancing. What he did not find though was the usual suspects, but only Draco standing against the far wall, alone.

"Took you long enough," the other boy said, his tone of voice sounding bored.

"Malfoy," Harry said, sighing, "where is everyone else? We…"

"Can't be together alone, I know Potter, don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself?" Draco asked, moving towards him.

"I only find that I have to repeat myself when I'm near you, that thick skull of yours seems to repel anything anyone says," Harry shot back.

"Oh no," Draco said, walking around him like a predator, "only when you are present do I find myself unable to listen."

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, tired of the other boy already.

"They are not here," Draco said, turning towards the small music box that his mother had been using and waved his wand and it started a slow waltz.

"I can see that, _why _are they not here?" the other boy asked, stepping backwards as Draco advanced.

"Because the event is this weekend and you still cannot dance," he said, grabbing at Harry, but the other boy pulled away.

"Thank you for the reminder, Draco," Harry spat, still dodging Draco's advances, "but what do you think to accomplish now, and where the hell is our chaperones?" He faked right but Draco was smart and managed to grab him before he could run further.

"They are close by, close enough that if we get into trouble, they will be here."

"But why are they not here?" Harry persisted and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because you idiot, they're the reason you cannot dance." Harry stopped struggling then to stare at the other boy as if he had grown another head.

"What?" he asked, confused and Draco smiled.

"You cannot perform in front of others," Draco explained and Harry glared at him.

"Really? How do you figure? I perform in front of others all the time."

"Really? Give me an example," Draco said, letting go and folding his arms.

"Quidditch?" Harry said, crossing his own arms.

"Yes in Quidditch you are certainly in front of a crowd, but the crowd is rarely watching you. You are rarely on the field, the Keepers, Beaters and Chaser's are the ones that they watch, you are in your own world, pretending nothing but the Snitch matters."

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked, "what about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? The dragon, the second task and the third."

"Simple, you led the dragon away from the field, when it escaped, you took the opportunity to lead it away from the crowd."

"It was the only thing I could do, that or be eaten!" Harry cried, not believing what he was hearing.

"The second task, you were underwater, away from the crowds eyes. The third task you were trapped in a huge maze, again away from others."

"You are insane!" Harry cried. "What about Voldemort?" Harry cried, "We were in the middle of the battlefield and I had no problem concentrating on him!"

"That is exactly my point," Draco said and Harry stared at him truly believing that he had gone insane.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You were so focused on him, on your hatred of everything that he represented, everything that he had done to everyone you love that you had only one goal in mind, to destroy him."

"What's your point?" Harry snapped, and jumped when Draco grabbed him, taking his right hand in his and placing his left hand on his hip.

"I need you to use that concentration again, concentrate on me and only me."

"Concentrate on how much I hate you?" Harry shot back and Draco grinned.

"If you need to," Draco said and started moving, and Harry looked down. "Potter," Draco said, but Harry found it hard to look away from their feet, "Potter," Draco tried again but go no response. "Harry," Draco finally said and stopped at the same time. When Harry finally looked at him he sighed, "concentrate on my gorgeous face," he said, smirking.

"Gorgeous, right," Harry said and Draco smirked.

"When I step forward with my right foot, you need to step back with your left, then we'll move to the left and I'll step back my right foot and you'll step forward with your left and then one step to the right. Understand?"

"I guess," Harry replied and Draco sighed.

"I'll count it out," he said. "One… two… three…" he said, stepping as he spoke, "one… two… three," he said and Harry kept his eyes on the other boys face as he counted. "Potter," Draco said, still leading them around, "don't look now, but your dancing." At this Harry looked down, but a slender hand reached out and brought his face back up, "don't look down," Draco said. As Harry stared at the other boy and let him lead them around the room, he felt more and more at ease.

"Now what would you do if there were thirty people around you?" Draco asked and suddenly the room filled with people and Harry faltered, stepping on Draco's foot.

"Damn it Potter," Draco cried, hopping around, holding his foot.

"Sorry," Harry replied, biting his lip and looking around at the people. He knew that they were not really there, the room had produced him but he was suddenly afraid of dancing. Draco sighed and limped back over to him and pulled him close again.

"This is what I am talking about," the other boy said, turning his head so they could see eye to eye. "What are you afraid of? People looking down on you? Failing, thinking that people might judge you?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, glaring. He was afraid of people's opinion, wanted nothing more than to ignore what everyone thought of him, but he knew he could not. Since he was one years old people expected things of him, things that should not have been expected of a child and he knew it would not change no matter how old he got.

"Potter," Draco said gently and Harry turned away, "Potter, look at me," he said, his voice demanding but Harry refused. "Harry," he said gently and Harry turned back to him, blinking away tears. "Forget about them, you have done your job, Voldemort is dead, you have no other obligation to the world, they can go fuck themselves. People will always look at you as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World', but you saved it, you can live your life now as you want." Harry stared at him for a long time, shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Harry asked and Draco smiled.

"Just trying to help," Draco said and Harry started to realize that they had started to move, the people were still there and he found that he didn't care, as long as he concentrated on the other boy. He stared into Draco's eyes as they twirled around the room, Draco using moves that made him laugh until the music finally stopped. When it did, Harry found himself very close to the other boy, their chests nearly touching when they breathed in. Harry watched as the other boy leaned forward as if to kiss him and he was surprised to find that he wasn't sure if he would mind or not. Before they could make contact, the door to the room opened and Draco jumped back.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, entering the room.

"He can dance," Draco said, picking up his bag and leaving the room, Pansy following after shooting them both a confused look.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, looking after the other boy.

"Nothing," Harry said, picking up his own bag and leaving the room, Hermione following behind.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Dean's voice greeted him as soon as he entered the room and he grinned at the other boy. "I hear your spending your free time with Malfoy," he said and Harry's grin dropped and Ron turned to him, his mouth set in a firm line.

"When?" he asked his best friend as he went to sit on his bed.

"I saw the conversation between you, Hermione and Malfoy that morning I stayed behind because I was getting ready. I followed you every night since."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked, ignoring the other three boys who were watching them like they were playing a tennis match.

"I was waiting for you to say something to me. Hell I gave you an opening the other day, you said you would not keep anything from me," Ron accused.

"How would you have reacted to me telling you that I was spending every night for an hour with Draco Malfoy?"

"I would have called you nutters and committed you to St. Mungo's."

"Right, exactly my point," Harry replied, leaning back.

"So what are you doing with him anyway?" Seamus spoke up after a few minutes of silence and Harry sighed before looking at his roommates.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Harry asked and received four very enthusiastic nods.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go. Sorry it took me a bit but my computer completely crashed, dead, caput, chuck it out the window because it's being dumb. Ok I didn't chuck it out the window but I did find a temporary replacement, hopefully I'll get mine back in about a week and a half *sigh*. It sucks because I had nothing saved, stupid I know, but everything is gone and it makes me mad. Anyway, enough about that, I have started exploring the Memoria, so that will be a big part of this, and probably the next few chapters. The next chapter will be the event though, and they may have some action, no gaurantees though, I kinda have a general idea of what I'm going to write but other than that I fly by the seat of my pants so we'll see what happens. If James seems a bit whiny, I'm sorry and please don't hate how I introduced Remus a little early. I will explain all, I have plans, I promise. Ok, now that I ranted and raved, please read and review, I love reading them but I suck at responding. So here's a general one:

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

There I feel better. Now on with the story.

On another note, please excuse the OOC of the Malfoy's, you'll understand, but be warned, I did say REALLY AU :D

* * *

Harry only felt slightly guilty about what he had told the boys of his dorm as he made his way down to breakfast, it wasn't a total lie, just a small white one. He had told them that with the upcoming event that Hermione had fabricated that Draco would be going also. He had told them that Dumbledore had paired them together so Draco could help him with etiquette, along with Mrs. Malfoy. The other boys had bemoaned his luck with this event and Harry had agreed with them, ignoring Ron's suspicious looks and that had seemed to appease them, for now.

He entered the Great Hall and made his way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione, reaching for the plate of bacon.

"Good morning Harry," she said giving him a small smile.

"Morning Mione," he said, kissing her cheek to keep up their act. He had felt some of the anger and resentment towards her for her lies disappear as the time wore on. He loved her, maybe not in the way she made everyone believe but she was always there for him, if she was sometimes annoying.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she said, her eyebrow raised.

"Things are going to be ok Mione," he said and took a biscuit to dip in the gravy.

"Morning all," Ron's voice broke in around a large yawn as he sat on the other side of Dean.

"Morning Ron," both Harry and Hermione replied and turned to their breakfast.

"Are you going to this big event that Harry's been getting ready for?" Ron asked Hermione, his mouth full of food.

"Of course," she said, trying to ignore the food showing in the other boy's mouth.

"So when is this thing?" Ron asked, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Tomorrow," Harry replied, taking a bite of pancake.

"You don't dance," Ron replied and Hermione snickered.

"We've been working on that," she replied, wiping her mouth and standing. "Are you two coming?" she asked, picking up her bag. Harry sighed, took one more bite and stood to follow her. They made their way down to the potions classroom, both Harry and Ron dragging their feet.

"Nice to see you are on time," the Potions teacher's sarcastic voice greeted them as they entered the classroom.

"Our pleasure Professor," Harry snarked back and the older man glared. Harry had been surprised but found that lately the Potions master only glared and was sarcastic towards him.

"He's acting strange," Ron said as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn," the voice came from the front of the class and Harry shook his head. Where Professor Snape had seemed to back off on Harry, he had become more severe on the other Gryffindor's, why, Harry wasn't sure. "Mr. Potter, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley you will work together," he snapped and Harry looked at the other two before picking up his bag and walking to the other boy's table.

"Potter," was the only response as Harry sat down next to Draco and Harry nodded in response, looking up as Snape waved his wand and the instructions appeared. The two boys worked through the potion, Harry wondering what he was doing there with the other boy, who had been almost silent, other than giving instructions.

"Are you going to say what you need to?" he finally asked as he was stirring the cauldron as Draco wrote down their results.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, not looking at the other boy and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why did Professor Snape partner us together?" Draco was silent for a long moment before turning his head to look at Harry.

"My mother and I will not be able to attend our meeting tonight," he said, turning back to his notes and Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Isn't that against the rules?" he asked, taking a close look at the bubbling cauldron.

"No," was the short response and Harry sighed. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was happy, deep down, having a night off from being with the blonde, but he was curious.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked after several long moments of silence.

"Dinner," was all he got and the other boy refused to reveal anything else. Once the class was over, Harry bottled the potion and walked to Snape's desk and placed the bottle there. Snape picked it up and eyed it carefully, then shooting Harry a nasty look, turned away. Harry turned back to his desk to find Draco gone and everything cleaned up. Sighing, Harry packed away his things and walked towards his waiting friends to head to their next class.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry had locked himself in the bathroom, the Memoria with him, his blankets there to keep him warm. He sat against the far wall, away from the door and stared down at the glass ball. He had put this off for a few days now, not sure he was ready to see what Lucius Malfoy had left him. Sighing, he made himself more comfortable and placed his hands on either side of the glass and stared at the swirling mist. He sat staring at it for a long moment, nothing happening and he sighed, sitting back and blinking.

As soon as he did so he looked around and found himself not in the boys bathroom in Hogwarts. Instead he found himself standing outside of a large house, a younger boy with white hair about five years old and two older people and he realized with a start he was looking at young Lucius Malfoy. Turning when the large doors opened, he found himself face to face with his grandparents, knowing this from the pictures of his father and family.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, please come in," Sophia Potter said, standing aside and opening the door wider so they could enter and Harry found himself pulled along. The feeling was like floating, he did not have to actually walk to move and a bit disconcerting.

"Thank you," Lord Lucius replied and the entered the house and found a young boy, about four years old standing next to Harry's grandfather.

"Lord Lucius, you know my husband," Sophia said and the two men shook hands, "and this is James, our son," she said and Harry watched as his father hid behind his father's legs.

"It is nice to meet you, James," Lord Malfoy said, smiling down at the boy. "Harold, how are you?" he asked, addressing the older Potter and Harry's grandfather smiled back, shaking his hand.

"Very well, it's good to see you again Abraxas," was the reply.

"And you, Harold, I would like you to meet my son, Lucius," Abraxas replied and pulled Lucius forward.

"Hello Lucius," Harold replied, shaking the younger man's hand. "James," he said turning to his own son, "this is Lucius." The smaller black haired boy stayed clinging to his father's pant leg as he stared at the blond child.

The scene dissolved in front of him found himself going through several stages of their growing older, nothing that stood out, just different holidays and birthdays. There was one scene where Lucius seemed eleven and James ten and they were at what looked like Malfoy Manor, the large forest that surrounded the manor in front of them. The look on the adult's faces were anxious, worried, Lucius stood apart from them and was staring into the woods.

"What happened Lucius?" Abraxas asked and the young boy turned to his father.

"We were playing a game, I believe he got lost," was the cool reply.

"Any idea where he went?" Sophia asked and Lucius shrugged before turning to stare into the woods again.

"He could be anywhere, these woods surround us for miles." They were all silent for a long moment before Abraxas turned to his son.

"Lucius," he said and Lucius nodded as if understanding what he meant.

"I'll find him," he said, nodding to the Potter's before moving towards the woods, his pace picking up until he was running, once he reached the woods, his form changed into a large white wolf. Harry stared down at the wolf who was now sniffing the air and the ground, looking for a scent. Suddenly his head perked up and he turned sharply to the left and started running. He stopped every once in a while, sniffing the air and ground, tipping his head to the side as if to listen. Finally Lucius came to a large incline that led to a ravine, his head cocked and after a moment, Harry heard it too, a low whimper. Lucius paced back and forth atop the ravine, looking for a way down. Harry also looked but could not find any way himself and was surprised when Lucius jumped down the steep side and tried to keep himself from falling. He made it halfway down before he tripped and rolled the rest of the way, Harry wincing every time he hit something. He finally landed in a heap at the bottom and lay still.

"Lucius?" a cautious voice asked and Harry turned to find his father making his way towards the wolf, limping heavily on his left foot. He finally made it to the other boy and shook his shoulder. "Lucius?" was the scared question and with nothing better to do than wait for the other boy, curled himself around the unconscious wolf.

It wasn't long after that the wolf started to stir, standing gently, he stumbled a bit before looking down at the other boy and changing back into his human form.

"James are you all right?" he asked, bending down to examine the smaller form.

"I hurt my foot," was the plaintive reply and Lucius bent down and pulled off James' shoe and sock, hissing at the swollen appendage.

"I do not believe it is broken," he said, looking at the other boy, reassurance shining from his eyes.

"It still hurts," James said, biting his lip.

"I'm sure it does," Lucius replied, looking up at the near-shear walls that surrounded them. "I do not believe it would be wise for you to walk, do you think you can ride?" James grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically and Lucius smiled a bit before changing back into his wolf form and lying down, letting James climb onto his back. Lucius grunted a bit as James adjusted himself on his back, pulling some of his fur in the process but finally settled, holding onto his fur and gripping with his legs. Harry wasn't surprised that his father could fit so well, even though he expected Lucius to only be eleven, in wolf form the animal's head came nearly to his collar bone.

They walked their way out, James eventually falling forward gently and seeming to fall asleep but Lucius kept walking, letting his charge sleep. Near dawn, they walked up a small incline to find themselves back at Malfoy Manor, the adults still waiting. When they saw Lucius and James they rushed forward and took the sleeping boy from his back. Harry watched as Lucius collapsed back into his human form, not having the strength to keep himself up anymore. Abraxas moved forward and picked up his son, though he was almost as big as the older man and turned towards the house.

"You did well son," he said quietly and Lucius smiled a bit, before closing his eyes.

"Is James all right?" he suddenly asked around a large yawn.

"He's just fine," Harold said, walking towards them, "thank you Lucius," he said, laying a hand on the boys arm but said boy was already asleep.

The scene dissolved around him again and next Harry found himself in Ollivander's where Lucius was being fit for his first wand.

"Why can't I get one now?" James asked, watching as Lucius went through several wands.

"You will get one next year sweetheart," Sophia replied and watched as the wand in Lucius' hand started to spark.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand from the boy and placing it in a box. "Seven inches, oak with a Hippogriff feather inside, very good indeed," he said, handing the box over once they had paid. "We'll see you next year, Mr. Potter," he called as they left and James waved. From there he watched them go through the shops, Madam Malkin's, purchasing their books and finally stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies, both boys staring at the newest broom.

"I'm going to be a Seeker," James said, his face pressed against the glass.

"I'm sure you will be," Lucius replied, ruffling his hair, "you will be able to fly loops around the competition."

"You think so?" James asked, eyes wide and Lucius grinned.

"Of course, you already do it with me," he said, pulling the younger boy away towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where he bought them both ice cream.

The scene dissolved again and Harry found himself at Platform 9 ¾ watching as the Potter's and Malfoy's said goodbye to Lucius. James seemed to hold on a bit longer to his best friend before the whistle blew, signaling time for him to go. Lucius ruffled James' hair and grinned down at him, promising to write every day before boarding the train. He found an empty compartment and went to the window immediately to say his last goodbyes. Once the train started moving, he sat down and leaned against the seat, pulling out a book to read. Several minutes into the ride, the door to the compartment opened and a tall gangly boy stood there, looking around nervously his clothes looking worn and tired.

"Can I help you?" Lucius asked, closing his book with a finger to mark his page and the other boy swallowed.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There really isn't anywhere else," the shy response came and Lucius nodded, indicating the seat across from him.

"Please do," he said and the boy sat down on the edge of the seat, seeming very nervous as if something were going to jump out at him at any moment. "My name is Lucius Malfoy," Lucius finally said, and the other boy jumped.

"Oh, uh my name is Remus, Remus Lupin," he replied and reluctantly took Lucius' hand. Harry stared at the younger version of Remus Lupin in surprise, he thought he had been the same age as his father.

"Nice to meet you Remus," Lucius said, setting his book aside. "If you don't mind me asking, aren't you a bit young to be going to Hogwarts?" Remus stared at him for a moment, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I don't mind, I know I'm young, I'm only ten," was the quiet response and Lucius raised an eyebrow. "They thought it would be safer for me to go to Hogwarts a year early." Harry could tell that Lucius wanted to ask questions but he thought it improper.

"Have you been to Hogwarts before?" Lucius asked and Remus shook his head, "well then, we have something in common," he said, smiling and Remus gave a hesitant smile back.

The scene started to dissolve when suddenly he felt something jerk him back, much like how a portkey made him feel and found himself in the boys bathroom again. He gripped his head painfully as a headache pounded itself against his temples.

"Who's in there?" a voice called and Harry looked towards the door, recognizing Dean's voice. Unsteadily, he stood up and covered the Memoria with his invisibility cloak and made his way to the door. He unlocked and opened it enough for the other boy to rush in, giving him strange look, one that he ignored and went to his bed. He looked at the clock and found it to be nearing four a.m. and blinked. He hadn't realized he had been in the Memoria that long. Sighing, he placed the Memoria in his trunk before changing and climbing into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, another chapter, sorry it's so late, I try to make a chapter once a week, but well I fell behind. Anyway, let me know what you think, and yes you get some action, hehe.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the mirror, watching his reflection as it smiled at him and assured him of how well he looked. He was standing in his dress robes, the black robes had dark green, almost black stitching, there were designs in the robes that you could not see unless the light hit them right. The man who had made the robes had really out done himself, the robes were comfortable and easy to move in. Narcissa had found an old spell that she had cast on his hair and was able to tame it.

"You look very handsome Harry," Hermione's voice said from behind him and he turned to see her and stared. She wore a dark purple dress, sleeveless it crossed in front of her neck and tied behind. Her hair was curled and pulled to the top of her head, cascading down her back, and a couple of pieces around her face. Her make up was done with great care and Harry had to blink a few times.

"You look beautiful," he leaned foreword and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, she was blushing slightly and smiling.

"Thank you Harry," she said and he smiled back. "Are you ready?" she asked and he took a deep breath and looked out into the hallway. The hallway led to the grand staircase where he would walk down one side while Draco went down the other and met in the middle. From there, Harry would take Draco's arm and they would descend the stairs together. There had been six other couples and they were now on the third and Harry would be required to join the other's soon.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this kind of thing 'Mione," he said quietly but took her arm and led her out of the room. Before they reached the staircase, Hermione kissed his cheek and wished him luck before leaving him to stand behind a girl around their age.

"Miss Elaina Darkwood, daughter of Lord Edward Darkwood and Lady Jane Darkwood, engaged to Sir Marion Englewood II, son of Lord Marion Englewood the first and Lady Bluebell Englewood," the announcer called. As soon as he heard the boy's name who was standing across the staircase, in front of Draco, he had to stifle a chuckle. But then he looked at Draco and found him smirking and could not help the snicker that escaped. The girl in front of him stiffened and turned, shooting him a dirty look. Harry tried to stop, but the snicker became a chuckle and before he could stop himself, especially under her glare, he let out a bark of laughter. The girl looked as if she were going to hit him when the announcer called again and she spun, before storming down the stairs. Harry got himself under control and looked back at Draco and was surprised to see him smiling at him.

"Mr. Harold Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter, engaged to Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy," came the announcement and Harry started. He stared at Draco in panic, to which the other boy just rolled his eyes and started to move. Harry only hesitated a moment before doing the same. They met at the top of the second flight of stairs and paused, Harry taking Draco's arm as he was supposed to.

Before them was a grand ballroom, great sparkling chandeliers lit the large room, the walls on both sides had floor to ceiling windows looking out on lavish gardens. Pillars lined both of the room, all marble with blue specks in them that caught the light. There were probably over one hundred people there, staring up at them and Harry stared out at them as they stared back.

"Breathe Potter," Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Stuff it Malfoy," Harry shot back before they moved down the stairs towards the crowd of people. Harry let go of Draco's arm and moved towards where Hermione and Narcissa stood. In a strange tradition, well strange in Harry's eyes, they separated for h ' our dourves before joining again for dinner.

Narcissa stepped to his right and took his arm, Hermione falling in a bit behind them.

"Thank you again Harry," Narcissa said quietly and Harry smiled at her. This part of the evening required both his chaperone and a parental figure as an escort.

When Narcissa had brought it up, she had at first told him to ask Sirius but had warned that he may not be willing. When Harry had asked him, Sirius had nearly laughed himself silly.

"Harry," he had said, "I'm flattered, and though I am of the Black family and my presence would be accepted there, I would not find welcome, and I would not seek it either. I left that world a long time ago with no intention of every going back, plus I do not think they will see me as anything as an escaped convict."

Harry had looked at Remus, who was staying with Sirius for the time being at Grimmauld Place raised his hands.

"Don't look at me pup," he said sitting on the couch near Harry, "I would not be accepted at all, not only am I not of 'pure' blood, I am a werewolf, no half-breeds allowed at these things."

"Oh come on Mooney, I'm sure if you humped a couple of their legs, you'd fit right in," Sirius said, laughing and ducking as Remus threw a pillow at him. Harry knew that they were right and he hadn't known what to do when Narcissa asked him if he would mind if she were his escort and Harry had accepted.

"Harry?" Narcissa's voice said quietly and he looked up from his thoughts and smiled at her. "Ready?" Harry looked forward and without thinking, looked back to where Draco, Pansy and Lucius were walking in the other direction and sighed.

"As I'll ever be," he muttered and they walked into the room.

Inside there were several young men and women standing around the room, there was a large table in the center of the room filled with food but no one seemed to be touching it.

Narcissa looked around, a small disgusted twist to her lips before she moved forward, brining Harry with her towards the table.

"This looks great," she said, picking up a small plate and picking up some fruit and Harry followed mechanically, picking up food he did not recognize.

"I don't think you'll like that," Hermione said, reaching forward and taking what looked like a rolled up piece of bread with something red hanging out.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching for the fruit.

"I don't think you want to know," she said, shuddering.

"Harry," Narcissa said, catching his attention and he turned to see her standing next to a woman and a girl about his age, "this is Jane Edgemore and her chaperone, Elizabeth Harmon." Harry turned to them and bowed his head as he was told he was to do.

"Nice to meet you," he said and then spent the next hour meeting people he knew he should remember the names of but probably would not see them again. Later Narcissa had left him to himself while she checked on something as she said, and Harry noticed a girl off in the corner alone. He didn't see anyone near her, no chaperone or escort realized he had not met her.

"Mione," he said turning to her and she turned from speaking with a young man he had met earlier but did not remember his name, "who is that?" he asked pointing to the girl.

"Excuse me," she said to the young man and turned to Harry, looking towards the girl. "Oh, that is Michelle Danselk, she is marrying Sir Terrance Jameston, the third son of an earl," she said.

"Why is she alone?" he asked and Hermione sighed.

"Her chaperone is that woman over there," she said nodding towards an older woman looking twice Michelle's age, "Sir Jameston is three times her age." Harry turned to look at her in shock.

"Three times her age? Why is she marrying him at all?"

"Michelle is the youngest of the Danselk family, very old, very prominent family in the Wizarding world. The oldest son will be the next earl, the oldest daughter married into a Ladyship, her older brother joined the church, leaving her with no where to go. She is going to Beauxbatons and will graduate this year, after that she will marry Sir Jameston."

"That's crazy," he said, looking back at the girl.

"It's how it works in these circles," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. Harry was going to make his way to the girl when a servant entered the room and announced that dinner was served. Narcissa moved to his side and she, Harry and Hermione walked out together to see the room had been changed.

There were four large tables that were the length of the room, all covered in a white linen cloth, chairs sitting in front of plates with goblets and large plates of food.

He met Draco in the middle and they were escorted to their seats near the end of the first table, Harry to Draco's right, Hermione to his right, Pansy to Draco's left and Lucius and Narcissa next to him. Harry looked at the vacant spot next to Hermione, one reserved for his parents and sighed. Hermione, noticing his look, took his hand and squeezed it, giving him an encouraging smile.

The dinner was great, five courses and Harry was surprised to find that the boy across from him, also marrying another man was quite a talker and talked the entire meal. He went on about his fiancé and their future together and he seemed genuinely happy with his prospective husband.

An hour later, dinner was declared over and the tables disappeared around them, surprising Harry and he was nearly dragged to his feet by Draco as the chairs disappeared also. Harry was surprised to see Viktor Krum standing with Hermione, holding her arm as if he belonged there.

"Viktor," he said, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Harry, it is good to see you," the older boy replied.

"I didn't know you and Hermione kept in touch," Harry said, looking at his friend who blushed.

"Yes, we have written letters to each other for the last year and a half, 'Mione's Russian is improving daily," he said, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Very interesting," Harry said, shooting Hermione a look and she looked away.

"Harry," a voice said from beside him and Harry turned to see Draco there.

"Yes Draco?" Harry said, an edge to his voice.

"It's your favorite part of the evening," Draco said pulling him to the side of the room as the orchestra appeared.

"Oh Merlin, I'm not ready for this," Harry said and found it hard to breath. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a pillar.

"Potter," Draco said, but Harry ignored him, trying to get himself under control. "Damn it Potter, look at me," Draco snapped. When Harry didn't look up, Draco grabbed his chin and kissed him.

Harry's mind went blank, he forgot to breath, which was an improvement over his previous state and could do nothing but stare at Draco's face as the other boy kissed him.

"What the hell was that?" he finally asked when Draco pulled away.

"Well I couldn't have slapped you now could I?" Draco snapped, glaring.

"I would have preferred it!" Harry hissed angrily, wiping at his mouth.

"As much as we don't want to, we have to act like a happy couple Potter, and hitting you, as much as I wanted to, does not come off as 'loving'. Plus, it worked right, you stopped freaking out," Draco said, smirking.

"Yeah, fine, don't do it again," Harry said, pushing the other boy away and walked out.

"Don't worry, I won't," Draco said, leading Harry onto the dance floor. Harry followed the other boy, much more calmly than before, hating how he could feel the other boy's lips on his still.

Later that night, Harry toed off his shoes tiredly and pulled off his robes, his limbs barely reacting to his need to undress. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and fell into bed in just his boxers, barely enough strength to pull the blanket over himself and sighed contentedly. As he closed his eyes and started to drift off, when the memory of the kiss invaded his memory and he groaned and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I had to write another chapter after the last one and I kind of like what I did with this one. Let me know what you think. Oh and I'm glad only one person pointed out the fact that Viktor is from Bulgaria, I couldn't remember and even so, he's teaching Hermione Russin so :P :). Hehe, thanks for pointing that out though Bookworm51485, I was wondering if anyone would call me on that so you get a cookie, if I can find a way to send one over the internet I will. :)

* * *

0Harry yawned as he made his way towards the Great Hall, he had been so tired that he hadn't woken when the other boys went down to breakfast and so he was entering the dining hall late. As he entered the room, all conversation stopped and eyes turned to him and he stopped, wondering what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco making his way towards him, a sour look on his face.

"We need to talk," he said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out of the room and Harry saw Hermione heading their way also.

"Let go Draco," Harry said, trying to pull his arm away but Draco held on and kept pulling him along until they were down a side corridor where Draco suddenly stopped.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she approached them, Pansy not far behind.

"What? What is going on?" Harry asked, looking between the other three. Draco shoved a paper in his face and he pulled back and took the Daily Prophet from the other boy and stared in horror.

On the front page of The Daily Prophet was a picture of he and Draco kissing behind the pillar, the title reading:

"_The Engagement of the Season, Potter and Malfoy, an expose by Rita Skeeter."_

"What is this?" Harry asked, as he slid to the floor.

"What does it look like Potter, we've been outed," Draco snapped, pacing in front of the other boy. Harry ignored the other boy and read the story.

_When I was invited to the first event of the season this year, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited, as I had never been invited to one before. The room was beautiful, the women in their gowns glowed, the men in their robes regal. I have rarely seen so many people who were there to see and be seen. _

_About a half hour after the event started, they announced the upcoming engagements, quite the boring so and so marrying so and so, went through probably nine couples before we reached the last. _

_Imagine my surprise when the last couple was none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I would not have believed it myself had I not seen them descend the stairs together tonight, looking like a loving couple. Not even then did I truly believe what I was hearing, but the next four hours proved that I was not imagining things. They were seen eating together, Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger sitting with the Malfoy family to eat. _

_The most surprising event though was when I chanced to round the side of a pillar to find the two boys locked in a intimate embrace._

Feeling disgusted, Harry threw down the paper and thought of lighting it on fire, hating that woman more than he ever thought possible.

"How did she this, she wasn't there, I would have seen her," Harry said, placing his head in his hands.

"Harry, she is an animagus," Hermione said gently, crouching in front of him and placing a hand on his arm.

"Stupid bitch!" he cried a moment later, pressing his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Stupid bitch she may be," Draco drawled, "but everyone now knows."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Harry snapped, glaring at the boy who returned the glare. "I now have to deal with the backlash, I have to deal with my friends who are going to want answers, answers I'm not sure I'm ready to give. What do you have to deal with?"

"Other than death threats from your housemates?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"Forget about it, I'll deal with it," he snapped. "I suggest you go to your dorm room and get ready," he said looking pointedly at Harry who stood up.

"You can't boss me around," Harry shot back.

"Do you really want to go back in to the Great Hall?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry and the other boy hated to admit he was right.

"Whatever," he snapped, pushing past Draco and storming back the way he had come, Hermione following behind.

"Dobby," Draco called and a moment later, and the house elf appeared a moment later.

"Yes Master Draco?" the little creature said, bowing. Draco had always gotten along with the house elf and Dobby now was willing to help him when he needed it.

"Harry Potter missed breakfast, do you mind taking him something?" Dobby's large eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

"I's would love to take food to Mr. Harry Potter, it is a great honor to be asked to do such a…"

"That's enough Dobby," Draco interrupted gently and Dobby grinned before thanking Draco again and disappearing.

"How sweet of you," Pansy's sarcastic voice made him turn and shoot her a dirty look before turning and walking towards the dungeons.

Harry lay on his bed, the curtains drawn around him, trying to ignore his racing thoughts, the tray full of food sitting next to him untouched. He had been surprised when Dobby showed up with the tray, saying that Draco had sent him. He lay back and drew the pillow over his face and breathed deep, wondering if he could suffocate himself that way. He heard the door open and someone enter the room and he sighed.

"Harry?" he heard Neville call and he sat up, poking his head out of the curtain to see only Neville standing there.

"Hey Nev," he said sitting up fully and pulling the curtain open and Neville sat down on Ron's bed across from him.

"How are you doing?" he asked and Harry ran a hand over his face. He was happy that Neville did not seem to want to push.

"Shitty really," was his honest response and Neville smiled.

"You could have told us," Neville said gently and Harry sighed.

"I know, but I couldn't find the best way to do so."

"I think I understand," Neville replied.

"Thanks Nev," Harry said and looked up when the door opened again and the rest of his dorm mates walked in, Ron in the front and he didn't look happy and Harry stood.

"Look guys," he said.

"So is it true?" Ron asked interrupting him.

"Yeah, Ron, it is," Harry said, looking the other boy in the face.

"And you couldn't tell me?" the other boy snapped, his face growing red with anger.

"And what, have you react like this?" Harry shot back.

"I would have been more accepting of it if you had told me yourself, instead of letting me find out through the damn newspaper!"

"I never expected you to find out in the first place!" Ron stared at him for a long moment.

"Why not? Are you ashamed of us?" he asked waiving between the three other boys and Harry stared at him in shock.

"Ashamed of you?! Are you kidding me? You think I'm ashamed of my friends, not the fact that I have to live with the fact that I have to marry a boy who has made my life a living hell?"

"That doesn't excuse you from not telling us," Ron said, breathing hard.

"Ron, I'm tired, I don't want to talk about this."

"You've been hiding this from us, you pulled Hermione into this, broke my sister's heart and lied to me, we deserve answers. I didn't know about the event until I spoke to Rita Skeeter." Those words stopped Harry dead and he glared angrily at his best friend.

"You spoke to Skeeter?" he asked, his voice low.

"I asked my father about the event that was supposed to be for the Ministry, he had no knowledge of it, and though he does not have a high position, he knows about events. I ran into Skeeter in Hogsmead and she mentioned that the only event she knew of was the first event of the Wizarding world, the biggest one of the season, and I started to suspect."

"You sent Skeeter to the event?" Harry asked, his fists clenched.

"I didn't send her to the event, when I mentioned it to her she got a glint in her eye, and this morning's report was the result."

"Really? You spoke to the woman who has made it her job to make my life a living hell through printed word and somehow she knew exactly what was going on."

"I didn't give her the exact events and time, she got there on her own, I'm just glad she did, we would probably never have known right?" Ron snarled and before Harry knew what he was doing, he launched himself at the other boy. It took the other three boys to pull them off of them each other and both were panting and bleeding. Harry was sporting a split lip and a bruised cheek, Ron's right eye was swelling and his nose was bleeding.

"Get off," Harry snapped and pulled his arm free from Neville's hold. "Shove off Ron, I have my reason's for not saying anything, and they are my reasons." With that he turned and pulled his invisibility cloak out and after a moment grabbed the Memoria and turned to leave.

"That's right, leave, just ignore the problem like you always do," Ron called but he ignored him and walked out.

He walked down the stairs and past Hermione who was walking up them to check on them.

"Harry?" she called but he just held up his hand and kept walking. He left through the portrait hole and into the corridor. He ignored the people around him and the direction he was going before he found himself in front of the Room of Requirements. The door was there before he had arrived and he entered the room to find a large bed with two chairs in front of a fireplace. Sighing, he walked past the chairs and sat down on the bed, pulling the Memoria out and scooted back on the bed towards the headboard. As he stared down at the ball, the tears started to fall. Sighing, he laid down on the bed and buried his head in the pillow and before he knew it he was asleep.

Sometime later he woke up to find someone pressing something cold against his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Draco sitting next to him, pressing a ice pack to his cheek.

"'Bout time," the other boy muttered and pulled back a bit keeping the ice pressed to Harry's cheek. Harry sat up and pushed Draco's hand away and took the icepack and held it to his own face. Looking up, he saw Pansy and Hermione sitting in the two chairs across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the other boy and sat up against the headboard.

"Granger came to find us after the bout with the Weasel," Draco said, sitting back and placing his feet up on the bed.

"Hermione went down to the dungeons?" Harry asked and Draco smirked.

"Yeah, quite the brave one to go down into the snake pit."

"That's something she is not lacking in," Harry replied and leaned his head back.

"You want to talk about it?" Draco asked, sounding a lot like he really didn't want to.

"Just Ron being an idiot, nothing new," Harry said.

"Very true. We should probably go see the headmaster about this, I don't think you should stay there tonight, or at all until you think you will be able to avoid more violence."

"You care?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at the other boy.

"I don't need this thing," Draco said, pointing to his wrist, "going off every time you get into a scrape, it's quite annoying."

"Thanks for your concern," Harry snapped, pushing Draco's feet off the bed and climbed to his feet. "I guess you're right, we should go talk to Dumbledore," he said and walked towards the door to the room.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked as they approached.

"Better," Harry said, squeezing her hand and they all exited out of the room and towards the headmaster's office.

Ok, everyone knows and Ron was the one to tell, though on accident, and we'll see where that goes. And a little bit of Draco being nice, yay! Anyway let me know J


	13. Chapter 13

Harry walked back into the dorm, ignoring the other boys in the room and threw his bag onto the bed and laid back, throwing his arm over his eyes tiredly. He had barely avoided being set up in his own rooms by Dumbledore and the others, but just barely. They had rooms set aside for he and Draco for the next year when they married and Harry had almost been stuck there. It had taken some fast talking and a little begging from him to let him stay in Gryffindor Tower, but had been warned if there was any more problems he would be moved.

"Harry," a voice said from beside him and Harry sighed.

"What Ron?" he asked, trying not to snap at the other boy.

"I'm sorry," the other boy muttered and Harry lifted his arm off of one eye to stare at Ron who looked like he would want to be anywhere else at that moment.

"I'm sorry too Ron," he said, placing his arm where it had been and there was silence from the other boy.

"Malfoy? Really?" he finally asked, and Harry snorted.

"Yeah Ron, Malfoy." He felt the bed sink down as Ron sat and Harry moved over a bit and felt Ron scoot up next to him, sitting against the headboard.

"But he's such a slimy git," Ron said and Harry laughed and moved his arm behind his head.

"Tell me about it," he responded and Ron was quiet for a few moments.

"Then why did you agree to it?" he finally asked and Harry sighed.

"There are a few reasons I guess," he said, staring at the canopy of his bed. "I didn't want to lose the Black fortune, on top of my own families fortune. I guess it's also I understand the obligation to do so, hell if anyone understands obligation, it's me. But it's also rebellion in a way," he said, looking at Ron.

"Rebellion?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, everyone expected me to go off and marry the girl, have a bunch of kids, the white picket fence, maybe run the Ministry, but to tell you the truth, I never wanted that. I wanted a quiet life, away from the spotlight, a way out, a way to avoid the crowds of fan girls, and what better way than with an ex Death Eater as a father-in-law." Ron was silent for a long moment.

"I guess that makes sense," he finally said. "I mean other than the fact that you have to have sex with Malfoy and carry his child," he said with a shudder. "Are you ok with that, you know, a guy… well you know!" Harry looked away trying to hide his blush. "Ew Harry!" Ron cried, hitting him with a pillow.

"Ew what? Ew that I'm going to sleep with Draco or that I'm gay?" Harry shot back, his face turning red in anger now.

"I don't care that you're gay Harry, it's just that you seem ok with sleeping with Malfoy," Ron said, again hitting him with the pillow which Harry grabbed.

"I never said that I was ok with Malfoy, just the other thing," he said hitting Ron this time with the pillow. They stared at each other for a long moment before Harry sighed and laid back, closing his eyes.

"Hey Harry," Ron said and Harry grunted a reply. "If you're gay, did you ever peek at us in the shower?" The only answer he received was a pillow to the face.

* * *

Later that night, before their meeting time for the hour long session, Harry had taken the letters his mother had written to him and climbed to the Astronomy Tower. Opening the one that read 'Read me first', he leaned back against the wall and started to read.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I write this now, hoping that you will never have to read it, I write it as a precaution as the war is growing closer every day. If you are reading this, I want to start by saying I'm sorry first, I'm sorry that I'm not there to tell you these things in person. _

_The first thing I want to say is that we love you so very much and could not be more proud of you if we tried. You are already so strong, your magic is developing so quickly, I think it scares your father sometimes. Please forgive us if you are reading this, forgive us that we were not strong enough to stop Voldemort but hopefully he will be stopped soon and you will know nothing of this war. _

_There is so much I need to say, to explain to you, I wish I could do this in person, and heaven willing, I'll be able to do so, but if not, I will explain them here and in the other letters as best I can._

_I will start with myself and my family, Harry I was not a Muggle-born as everyone assumed. When I was about your age, my parents were killed and I was sent to live with my aunt who was a Squib and her husband David Evans and her daughter, Petunia, also a Squib. My family are descended from very powerful witches, the only child of one of The Three. I will not explain who they are, not enough time, you should be able to find information on them I am sure. But my grandparents had two children, my mother, Angela and my aunt Emily. As sister's went, my mother and Emily were as close as could be, even though she was a Squib, all powerful families have them, my grandparents never treated her differently. They put Emily in the best schools, and when my mother went to Hogwarts, she and Emily wrote daily. My mother married Peter Edwards, a powerful wizard and had me not long after. When they were killed in a car accident, my aunt Emily took me in, and raised me as her own daughter but never hid that fact from me. But she did change my name and raise me as a Muggle and I was seen as a Muggle-born._

_I admit that maybe Emily and David favored me, they were happy to have a witch in the family, and perhaps made Petunia dislike me and for that I was sorry. When I was accepted to Hogwarts, Petunia and I grew further apart, as my aunt and uncle were so proud. _

_I met your father when I was in my sixth year, your father was in his seventh and quite the prankster. When I graduated, we married and you were born a year later and we couldn't have been more proud of a child even in the face of building war. We went into hiding as Voldemort seemed to have a personal vendetta against us and had to raise you that way._

_These letters were something I started the day I found out I was pregnant with you, I just sat down and started writing and didn't stop until this last one. I hope you will enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them. There is more information about our families in them so I hope you enjoy._

_In closing I just want to say that I love you, your father loves you and we can only hope that we will be able to tell you these things to you in person._

_We love you,_

_Your mother,_

_Lily Evans-Potter._

Harry reread the letter several times, extremely shocked by his mother's confessions, especially about her family and wondered who The Three were. He reached for the stack of letters that his mother left when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called and a moment later her head appeared.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, smiling at her and gathering his things and standing.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said and followed her down the steps and towards the front of the school, ignoring everyone as they stared as he passed.

"Ignore them Harry," Hermione said, glaring fiercely at a couple of second years that had stopped to stare and whisper.

"Can't say that I'm not used to it," Harry said bitterly.

"They'll get over it soon and move on," Hermione said leading the way to the Quidditch pitch. Since they had been outed, they decided to use the entire school to their advantage and not stay in the Room of Requirements and tonight they were spending the hour on the pitch.

"Hey 'Mione, do you know who The Three are?" Harry asked once they were away from the school and the girl cocked her head to the side.

"The Three? I'm not sure, any idea what they are the three of?"

"The Three," a voice said from behind them and they turned to see Draco standing there, "were three of the most powerful witches to ever have lived. They lived during the time of Merlin and were hunted for their power. Why do you ask?" Draco asked. Harry looked between the other three standing there watching him.

"No reason, I just heard about them somewhere and had never heard of them before," he said shrugging again. Draco gave him an odd look, like he didn't believe him before leading the rest of the way to the bleachers.

* * *

Ok I fixed things between Harry and Ron, I feel better :). Anyway that's the first of the letters from his mother, I'll explain more on The Three later and who they are and how Harry comes from them. Let me know what you think please. If it sucks, just let me know, I kinda feel that I made things between Ron and Harry a little too easily made up, but I don't know.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, another chapter I think stinks, but you all seem to like the ones that I don't, go figure. Let me know what you think, I kinda decided to twist The Three thing away from what I was thinking originally, I tend to do that. This is a short chapter, sorry, but I had to get it out, it's late and I have to get up early and couldn't sleep so I decided to write this, sorry if it's bad, I'll redo it if you all hate it, I may anyway. There are a couple of things I want to clear up though:

One: This is going to be a long story, I've decided to put it into two parts, this one will go up to when they marry and then I'll start a new story after they are married, but I expect both to be quite long. I just decided that because, well, this story would be ridiculously long because I tend to go on after they have a kid/kids.

Two: It's going to take a while for Harry and Draco to get together, in my mind I have them being awkward up until they are married, if not after, but who knows, I tend to change my mind on things as I go along, I like to fly by the seat of my pants, I tell you what. There will be action between the two, but it will we awkward, it will be weird and it won't be easy, in other words it will be torture :D but I promise there will be some good stuff later on.

And here's my response to reviews, I'm not going to get to all of them, just a few this time, answer some questions that have been posted and respond to remarks, but to those I don't point out specifically, I really apreciate it and hope you continue to read, and PLEASE let me know if it's horrible.

Oh and I will probably be posting quite a bit in the next week, I have it off, yay!!

**Zoeyua: **Mrs. Malfoy will respect her, and does to a certain point, their relationship will grow as theirs and Harry's does.

**Ginriku: **I'm working on the longer chapters, though this one isn't one of them, I just needed to put it out there to shut my brain up to sleep, but I promise the longer chapters and action between the two are/is (both sound wrong, brain tired) coming

**Grannysgirl028: **Wow, thank you so much, that is quite the compliment, made me tear up a bit, no kidding, I really appreciate that, thank you again :)

**A**: Lol, no, not those three, and plus aren't there technically four? ;) Oh and I changed it up because of your comment about the RofR, though you were right, and thanks for pointing that out :)

**mumimeanjudy: **It's always good to hear from you, thanks for sticking with me, I like to hear what you think

**PhoenixBlaze8: **It's AU :)

**miss quirky bookwork: **I'm glad you like, I always like hearing from you.

Ok, I promise to be better at responding to reviews, but I'm going to have to give a special thanks, and if I could, a reward, to **ronaldinho **this time for best/worst remark I have ever received, thank you so very much, that cracked me up for a good five minutes, made my day so again thank you. If you feel you should keep reading, though you think that this fic has AIDS please keep responding, it will make me smile :)

* * *

Harry had spent the good part of the day going through his mother's letters, enjoying them as much as she thought he would. They had started like she said from the day she found she was pregnant until the last letter he had read first. She had told him of their going into hiding, not giving many details as to why, afraid to scare him. There were things about his family that he had not known but nothing more about The Three. He had searched the library at the school and could not find anything on them. When he had asked Mdme Pince, she had told him that he had no reason to wonder about them. Hermione had also come up with nothing, even in her vast knowledge, she said she had never run across them. Draco was silent on the fact, no matter how much he or Hermione asked, he would not explain what he knew.

Harry went through the letters several times, but nothing was hinted at and started to wonder if they were a myth when he reached the second to last letter. When he picked up the letter, something fell out of it onto his bed. Reaching down he picked up the small but very elaborate brass key, turning it over in his palm. It looked like it was just a very old key, the design very intricate, the actual body of the key small. Turning to the letter, he opened it to find his mother's now familiar handwriting on the inside.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I know that I have not been clear on my family's history, but I hope that this will shed some light. This key is a portal to our family's home, I have only been there once myself but if you seek answers, hold the key in your hand and think 'home' and you will be taken there. I cannot say much more, I am afraid of whose hands these letters may fall into and having them fall into the wrong hands is something we cannot risk._

_If you seek answers, use the key and you will find them._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Your mother,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

Harry stared down at the key for a long moment, his curiosity eating at him and he closed his fist around the small object.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, walking into the room and Harry looked up, surprised, as he felt the tug behind his be navel as he was ported away.

* * *

a

Hermione, Draco and Pansy all sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, watching as the older man paced.

"None of you know where he is?" the professor asked for the tenth time and Draco rolled his eyes. They had all felt when Harry left the grounds, the end attached to his wrist that was attached to Hermione and Draco's wrists grew faint. They would have been more worried had they not been able to feel his link, it was just as if he were a long ways off. Draco and Pansy had gone to the Gryffindor tower to find out what had happened only to reach it in time to hear Neville's explanation. He had not been allowed in the tower but he saw Hermione tucking something into her robes as they went to go to Dumbledore's office.

"No Headmaster," Hermione said, itching to reread the letter she had found on the bed, but not there in front of the head master. She wanted to read it herself first before she had to turn it over to the teachers.

"Well something must have happened, the way that Mr. Longbottom described it, Harry was able to portkey out of the room," the older man said, stroking his beard.

"That is what it sounds like," Hermione agreed.

"But that is impossible," Professor McGonagall said from her post near Dumbledore's desk. "No one can portkey or apparate on school grounds."

"Yes Minerva," Dumbledore said, nodding his head, "very true, which begs the question of how did he do it?" There was a silence between the five people who sat pondering what had happened until the door opened and Sirius Black stormed in, followed shortly by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"What's happened?" Sirius demanded, looking at everyone in the room and only received blank stares in return.

"Harry has disappeared," Dumbledore finally spoke up and Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Narcissa asked, taking a seat near her son.

"He seams to have port keyed off school grounds," McGonagall said.

"That is impossible," Lucius said, looking at the woman as if she had grown a second head.

"Impossible it may be, but we need to find out how he did it," Dumbledore said, his voice had an edge to it.

"Can you find him through your link?" Narcissa asked, turning to the three younger people in the room and they all looked at each other.

"He's there, somewhere," Hermione spoke up, "but he's so far away, we're not sure we can locate him." While she was talking, Draco met his father's eye and slid his gaze to Hermione before returning it, silently communicating that she knew something. Lucius nodded his head ever so slightly and turned back to the conversation.

"Was there anything in his room?" the patriarch of the Malfoy family asked, his tone light.

"There were letters that he received from his mother that I believe Mrs. Malfoy gave him," Hermione said.

"His mother?" Lucius asked and fell silent for a moment. "Then he is safe," he said, standing.

"What do you mean he is safe?" Sirius asked.

"If his mother gave him the portkey," Lucius said, giving Sirius a hard look, "he is safe." Sirius stared back for a moment before realization dawned and he nodded.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Dumbledore broke in, not liking being left out of the conversation.

"I believe that it is Harry's decision if he would like to explain where he is when he gets back."

"And when will that be?" Dumbledore demanded and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it will be when he wants to come back. Until then there is nothing we can do but wait until he arrives." With that, he stood, helping Narcissa to her feet and left the room. After a moment, Draco followed his parents, Pansy following him, and feeling awkward, Hermione also followed a moment later.

"Do you have any ideas Sirius?" Dumbledore asked looking at the other man.

"All I know is that he is safe," Sirius replied and quickly excused himself. Dumbledore sat staring at the door, a frown on his face for a long time, barely noticing when Professor McGonagall herself left.

"Ms. Granger," Lucius said once they had left the headmaster's office and had walked a ways away and the younger girl turned to look at him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Do you know something more about this whole affair?" Hermione looked between the four people who were staring at her, wondering if she should tell.

"I know you grabbed something Granger," Draco spoke up, nodding at her robes. Hermione sighed and pulled out the letter, Harry had told her what that first letter had said about the Malfoy's and though she did not want to, she felt she had to trust them.

"This was on his bed," she said, handing the letter to Lucius. The older man opened the letter and quickly read it and then read it again, nodding his head.

"It is as I thought," he said, handing his wife the letter and she too read and reread it.

"He will be all right," Narcissa said, smiling at Hermione.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, looking between the two as Draco took the letter to read for himself.

"Because," Lucius said, smiling, "he has gone home."


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, here we go, sorry about not updating this week, I went on an impromptu trip to California and forgot my laptop, but here you go Hope you like it.

* * *

Harry landed in a heap on the floor and sat staring around him for several moments. The hall that he had landed in was large and made of stone, large enough that at least ten men could stand shoulder to shoulder and still have room to move freely. The ceiling was also very high and the corridor was long, rounding a corner at the end to the left. Picking himself up, he dusted off his pants and started to make his way down the hallway, looking for anyone. The hallway was bare, nothing but dark wood beams intermediately through the rock, but there were no doorways, no furniture, just barely burning torches in sconces on the walls at intermittent places. Turning back the way he came, he saw no doorway leading out either, and having no other option continued on.

He followed the hallway around the bend at the far side and stopped when he came to a large open room. It was round, five wooden doors ranged from directly to his right to about the middle of the room across from him, the left side only one large door made of stone. This room was also bare of any furniture, just the torches on the wall, casting large shadows.

"Where the hell am I?" he finally asked himself, looking at each door. The wooden ones were nothing to be marveled at, they were just a dark brown wood with a silver door knob. Deciding to try his luck, he went to open the first door when he heard a loud 'pop' behind him and he turned to see what looked like a house elf standing there. He was larger than a house elf, had longer floppy ears and large eyes, but it was larger and stockier.

"So, you're finally here," he said, looking over Harry with a disdainful air and Harry stared back.

"I'm sorry?" he finally said, moving past shocked to confused in a second.

"Well we have been waiting a long time for you to arrive," the being sniffed, turning away.

"I'm sorry, you've been waiting for me?" Harry asked and the creature sighed and turned to give him a dirty look.

"Maybe not _you,_" the being snapped "but someone. Now, follow me."

"Wait, where am I?" Harry stopped him and the being sighed but didn't turn around.

"You are in the ancestral home of The Three," he snapped before turning around again and walking towards the door to the direct right. "I will leave you here," the being said, leaving the room and Harry quickly followed. The door they entered through had another long hallway, this was decorated though. There was a plush rug, a deep maroon color that went the length of the long hallway. There were more torches placed along the wall, pictures between them. Harry wanted to stop and look at all of the people in them but a sharp word from his guide kept him going. They walked for a long time before they approached another door and the being pulled a key ring out and opened the door, stepping through. The room they stepped into was square and filled with large plush couches, a large fireplace on the other side and two doors on the two sides of the room.

"Sit," the being snapped and Harry found himself doing as he was told. "Don't touch anything," he said before leaving the room through a door to the left. Harry sat for a long time alone, staring around the room and its decorations. He finally stood and walked to a picture of a man with his green eyes and a bald head who stared back. Behind him a door opened and Harry turned and stared. A man had walked through, and to say the least, he was beautiful. He had long black hair, so dark it was almost blue that fell to his waist and piercing dark grey eyes. He had sharp features, high cheek bones a small nose and full red lips. He was wearing dark trousers and a white shirt that looked old fashioned, tying at the top which he had left open, exposing a hard chest.

"Oh," he said, startled at seeing Harry standing there, "you're here."

"Yes, I'm here, mind telling me where 'here' is?" Harry asked, tired of receiving no answers and the man smirked, placing the book he had in his hands down on a table.

"I see you have met Isby," he said dryly and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Who?"

"The annoying little creature you seem to have come across, the only reason you are in this room and not in the foyer," the man said, sitting and crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Is that his name?" Harry asked, sitting across from him and the other man laughed and Harry found himself enthralled.

"Yes, that is his name, not exactly the most agreeable of creatures."

"That's an understatement I believe," Harry said and the man smiled. "And who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Draven," he said, leaning forward and holding out his hand.

"Harry," was the response and he shook Draven's hand.

There was a 'pop' and Isby showed up in the room holding a large tray of mugs and small pastries, giving Draven a dirty look.

"I see you're back from your hunt," was the snide remark.

"And a good hunt it was, everything is in the cellar," Draven said, smiling at the smaller creature. Isby set the tray down and looked from it to Harry for a moment before huffing and turning as to leave, muttering to himself.

"Stupid beasts can't take care of their own…" was all Harry heard before Isby disappeared.

"So I believe you have questions," Draven said and Harry turned back to him, holding a mug in his hand.

"You could say that," Harry replied, taking a sip and jerked a bit. Whatever was in the cup was spicy, a bit like cider but with a slight kick.

"Isby's own recipe," Draven said, nodding at his cup, "eat what you can, I'll explain more when you are done." With that the man picked up his book again and opened it, ignoring Harry. Harry stared at him for a long time trying to determine if the man was serious. When the man went on ignoring him, Harry turned to the food, picking up one of the sweets. Once he was done, he cleared his throat and Draven looked up and smiled, again, Harry could not help but stare in awe, the man was gorgeous.

"All done then?" he asked, standing before Harry made his answer and Harry followed, "good, let us move on then." With that, he turned and left the room, Harry following his lead through the door to the right.

Through this door, there was a small hallway that led to another open room, this one was large, one side was taken over by a bank of windows, the other a wall. On further inspection, the wall looked like it had a large family tree, starting with three women at the top but only branched from one of them.

"They are The Three," Draven said, looking up at the pictures of the three. Harry also stared and noticed a resemblance between the three.

"That," Draven said pointing to the one that the tree branched from, "was Agnes, your great, great, great, well many great grandmother's." Harry stared at the woman and recognized the green eyes that reflected his own. "And those," he said pointing to the other two pictures, "are Isabel and Olga." Harry stared at the three pictures who stared back in mutual curiosity.

"Who were The Three?" he finally asked turning, and Draven stared at him.

"You do not know who The Three are?" he asked, completely shocked and Harry shook his head. "No, I suppose there is no one to explain everything to you. Come," he said and went to a set of chairs across the room and sat, Harry following.

"The Three were sister's, born during the time of Merlin, triplets. Do you know of the Rule of Three?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Good, well back then it was more believed than today and childbirth was a dangerous thing, having triplets was a death sentence. Giving birth to the three children killed their mother as everyone thought it might and their father tried to raise them himself. Back then, not only were triplets rare, but any female that showed any talent for magic was put to death immediately."

"Why?" Harry broke in, surprised.

"Back then, women were nothing if not property and if a woman had magic, she had some of her own power and so if any female showed talent, she was killed, no questions asked."

"That's absurd," Harry broke in and Draven nodded.

"Yes, it is, we believe now that most women had too much power, more than the wizards and they feared it. When The Three were born, their father like I said, tried to raise them but soon found it hard, especially when they started to show the talent. He cared for them, but feared them the same. When an old crone came to him one night, offering to take the girls out of his hands, he allowed it, afraid for the girls safety. What he did not know was that the woman was a witch and had recognized their powers. She raised them, teaching them to use their powers, not fear them. Each excelled in a different magic; Agnes specialized in healing, Isabel had the gift to speak with animals, and Olga had the power to call on the elements."

"Why does the family only branch from Agnes?" Harry asked once the other had stopped speaking and Draven looked to the tree and sighed.

"The Three were never meant to bear children or marry, the old crone had made them fear men, making them believe they would kill them without a second thought. Agnes was the quietest of them all, loving and caring to all she knew. They lived near a small town and Agnes frequented it often, bringing healing draughts and kind words to the village. One day the lord of the land was visiting and saw Agnes, as you can see," he said nodding towards the picture of the woman, "she was quite beautiful and the lord decided he would have her for himself. When he tried to speak to her, she ignored him, and left without speaking to him at all and it angered him. The next time she was in town, he kidnapped her." Draven fell silent for a long moment and Harry looked at the tree. "When she still denied him what he wanted, he forced himself on her and she became pregnant and very sick. The Three's magic was linked, they all fed off of each other's magic and when Agnes became sick and with child, Olga and Isabel unleashed their wrath. They started a war between the wizards and The Three, the remaining sisters spurred on by their anguish and anger towards the man who had taken Agnes. During the final battle, Agnes went into labor, but her body was too weak from her sickness and she died while giving birth to a son." At this, again Draven fell silent and Harry could feel a great sadness emanating from him.

"Draven?" he asked timidly after a few moments of silence and the man turned to smile sadly at him.

"As their magic was linked, Agnes' death caused an imbalance in the other two, lashing out and they were both killed, taking the army of men and wizards with them."

"What happened to the son?" Harry asked after a long moment.

"He was raised by the lord, never told about his mother or what she could do. When he was discovered to have the gift of magic, he was sent to the best tutors, never knowing of his actual history."

"How did this place come to be?" Harry asked, looking around at the large room made of stone.

"It was built by The Three to hold their magic, a home, they spent many a year here," was the quiet reply and Harry looked at Draven more closely.

"You sound like you knew them," he said and Draven smiled.

"I did," he said, standing and laying a hand against the wall.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked, also standing.

"Time moves very differently here, what might seem like a year here is only an hour of actual time."

"Speaking of," Harry said turning, "I should probably get going."

"Absolutely not," Isby said from behind him and Harry turned.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, startled.

"You heard me, we have been waiting for you for too long, you are not going anywhere."

"Isby," Draven warned but Isby just shot him a glare.

"You know it is true, he's not going anywhere," Isby said, crossing his arms and Harry turned to look at Draven, seeking his help but he just received a lost look in return.

"He is the only one who has access for anyone other than us to leave once they have come," Draven said and Harry turned back to desperately beg the creature but he was gone.

* * *

BTW there is more to Draven, hehe, jeez the ideas I have running through my head


	16. Chapter 16

Yay another crappy chapter, I'm sorry it's short but it's late and I needed to get this out cuz it had been too long. I'll try to update here tomorrow or the next day.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in the huge room he had been assigned and glared at the wall, he was frustrated, no beyond frustrated. Isby refused to let him leave, insisting that it was his duty to stay at the castle and leaving was not an option. He had begged, threatened, fought and almost resorted to violence but he the small creature still refused. When he had asked Draven, the older man had explained.

"Isby is the caretaker in a sense, and he is the only one that has the keys," he said apologetically and Harry sighed. He liked the conversations that he had with Draven, he was intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor. He was allowed to leave the house but not the grounds and he enjoyed walking them every day.

The grounds were expansive, had several large gardens, some full of flowers he recognized but there was one that he favored more. He didn't see any flowers that he recognized, it was full of colors he couldn't define. There were plants that were larger than his head, some smaller than his pinky and some he could tell he needed to stay away from. After spending time begging Isby, he would retreat to the garden and sit near the large fountain in the middle, a nymph sat on a Pegasus, the Pegasus' wings outstretched, pouring water out of a jug.

He was there one night, about a month after he had arrived, sitting on a stone bench reading when Isby popped in next to him.

"Dinner is ready," he said and turned.

"Are you going to let me leave?" Harry asked, it had become a routine for them, Harry asking and Isby refusing every night.

"No," was the brusque reply and Harry sighed before closing his book and heading inside, the creature having already left.

"Evening Harry," Draven said as he sat at one end of the table that was immaculately set, candles and fine china waiting for them to eat.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting down on the other end, reaching for a plate piled high with chicken.

"Did you enjoy your time in the garden?" the man asked and Harry looked up and shrugged.

"Spends too much time out there," Isby said, appearing next to Draven and pouring him a glass of wine.

"If you let me go home," Harry snapped and Isby turned to glare at him.

"I am not going to let the last of the line of The Three leave and die," he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, surprised to hear this from the creature, he had never said anything about it before.

"The last descendent came and left, and never returned, it's been a long time since we've seen someone of the line and I refuse to let you out of my sight."

"That's ridiculous," Harry said. "How will the line go on if I never leave here?"

"It won't, you are the last, and you will stay here."

"Oh really? I won't live forever," Harry said, folding his arms.

"Time moves differently here, you can live for a very long time," Draven said quietly, watching the interaction.

"No," Harry cried, looking at the older man, "what about my friends, my family?"

"Staying here, you don't have to worry about them, you don't have to worry about being The Boy Who Lived," Draven replied and Harry turned to look at him.

"You know about that?" he asked quietly and Draven nodded solemnly.

"Of course we do," Isby said, clearing a plate from the table, "not that we expected less from a descendent of The Three."

"That would be nice and all," Harry said, "being able to forget that, but I have friends, school, a fiancée for crying out loud!"

"What?" Isby asked, turning towards him and Harry blinked at him.

"What?" he asked back.

"What did you say?" the smaller creature demanded and Harry looked to Draven who shrugged.

"I said I have friends and school," he said.

"No, the other thing," Isby snapped.

"My fiancé?"

"Yes, that! Why didn't you say so?" Harry stared at the creature, he was sure that in all the times that they had fought about him staying that he had mentioned that. Thinking about it, he might have just mentioned Draco in passing, never as his fiancé.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked and Isby rolled his eyes.

"Of course it does, if you are going to marry and continue the line, then I will be more than happy to send you back," Isby said, grinning and Harry couldn't help feel a little frightened of that grin.

"That's all I had to say?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course, as long as you plan to continue the line, then you are free to go; but you must bring them here so I may approve of them."

"And if you don't approve?" Harry asked, scared of the answer.

"Then you will stay here," Isby said with finality.

"Goody," he said sarcastically. "Now, when can I leave?"

"One week of your time," Isby said as he led Harry down the hall he had first entered walking towards the wall at the end.

"Yes Isby, I'll be back," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"And with your fiancé," the creature demanded and Harry sighed.

"With my fiancé," he repeated dutifully.

"Good, now," he said once he had reached the end, "to get back, use this," he said holding out a napkin, "when you are ready to come back here, use this," he said handing him a towel.

"Great, can I leave now?" he asked taking both and tucking the towel under his shirt.

"Yes, yes, be gone with you," Isby said, waving his hand, "it will be nice to have some peace and quiet," he muttered just as Harry grabbed the napkin tighter and thought of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry landed on the side of his bed, lost his balance and fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm where he fell.

"Harry?" a voice asked and he looked up to see Ron looking down on him.

"Hey Ron," he replied and before he knew it he was pulled into a hug.

"Where have you been mate?" he asked pulling away.

"I don't really know," Harry said, and turned when the door to the room opened and saw Hermione standing there. She rushed to him and instead of hugging him like he thought she started patting him and turning him around.

"Um Mione?" he asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to make sure you're all right," she said finally standing back and putting her hands on her hips.

"You could've just asked."

"Right," she said sarcastically, "now come on, we're going to see the headmaster," she said grabbing his arm and dragging him down the stairs, Ron following.

In the headmaster's office, they were joined by Draco, Pansy, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Sirius.

Harry told them enough of where he had been and who he had met to satisfy them and finally let him return to his dorm. As they exited the headmaster's office, he ran into Draco.

"Don't go disappearing like that again Potter," the other boy said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'll disappear a different way next time," he snapped, pushing past the other boy and was halfway down the hall before remembering Isbly's threat. "You'd better be good enough," he snapped, pointing a finger and Draco could do nothing more than stare as Harry turned and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, I'm planning on having the animagus thing be either learned or it can be hereditary and I want Draco to be an animagus through his father. So my question is, what should he be? Please no one suggest snake, I've thought of it and passed it off cuz it's kinda tacky. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall on Wednesday, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Morning," he said, reaching for the bacon and placing a couple of pieces on his plate.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him from behind the book she was reading.

"'Morn' 'arry," Ron said around a mouthful of food and Hermione sighed, shook her head and went back to her book.

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall said standing and all eyes turned towards her, "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she said, sitting down as Dumbledore stood.

"Good morning everyone," he said, smiling at them all, "as you all know, Halloween is this Friday and as it is tradition, we are going to hold a feast, but we are also going to have a ball." At this announcement whispers erupted from the whole of the hall. "Yes, yes it is all exciting but it will not be just any ball, the first through fourth years will have a their own ball, while fifth through seventh year will have a masquerade ball." Harry perked up at this and Ron even stopped eating for a moment, turning his attention to the headmaster. "The two balls are separate as the first through fourth years will end at eleven, the masquerade ball will end at one a.m." There were several cheers went up from some of the older students and Dumbledore smiled. "Both balls will begin at 7 pm on Saturday, for the older students, you can dress up as you like, as long as it is appropriate," he said then sat down.

"This is exciting," Hermione said, grinning and putting her book aside.

"The only exciting thing about it is that we get to be out of the dorm until one," Ron said, turning back to his food.

"No, masquerade's are an old tradition, I can't wait to find a costume," she said, grinning and turned to Harry to see his forlorn look. "What is it Harry?"

"Malfoy and I have to see Isby this weekend," he said and Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure you can convince him that you will be continuing the line just fine by Saturday. When do you leave?" she asked.

"Friday after classes," Harry said, picking at his food and glanced up to see Draco watching him, a slight sneer to his lips. He hadn't taken the comment about his being good enough well, in fact it had caused a fight between the two and they were back to not talking.

"I'm sure one night will be enough," she said, nodding to herself and turning back to her book.

"I'm not so sure," Harry said, stealing another glance at Draco, and noticed the sneer had not left his face and he couldn't help but feel he was doomed.

The rest of the week went by without incident, Draco and Harry still weren't talking and Harry couldn't shake the feeling of lurking doom in the near future.

"Stop fidgeting," a voice snapped and Harry turned to see Draco standing there, wearing a pair of tight fitting black slacks and a dark red button up shirt. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit underdressed in his jeans and an old shirt of Ron's. "You can't even dress properly can you Potter?" the other boy snapped before waving his wand and muttering a couple of words. Harry flinched, expecting some kind of curse but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked at the other boy, confused.

"Much better," Draco said, nodding his head and Harry looked down. Instead of jeans he was now wearing loose fitting, dark grey slacks and a silver long sleeved shirt.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked and Draco just shook his head.

"Maybe one day I'll show you, Merlin knows you need a better fashion sense, but not now, I want to get this over with," he said.

"You're telling me," Harry said, sighing before holding out the towel which Draco grabbed and they both felt the pull behind their bellybuttons as they left the castle.

Harry grunted as again, he landed on his ass and glared up at Draco as he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Need some help Potter," he asked, an eyebrow cocked and Harry glared up at him.

"I'm fine," he snapped before standing and brushing off the seat of his pants.

"You're here," a voice said from behind them and they both turned to see Draven standing there, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"What no Isby this time?" Harry asked making his way towards him.

"He's busy preparing the feast and your rooms," Draven said, standing and looking at Draco who had not moved but seemed to be staring at the man.

"Malfoy," Harry snapped, turning to the other boy and glaring as he continued to stare.

"You're-" Draco started and moved towards the man who raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, you're supposed to be extinct," Draco said, in an awed voice. "You're-"

"Draven," the man said, cutting the younger man off and shaking his hand, giving him a warning look.

"Draven is supposed to be extinct?" Harry asked looking between the two, confused, "what's wrong with you Malfoy?"

"You really are dense, aren't you Potter?" Malfoy asked, glaring at the other boy.

"If you want to convince Isby you are serious, I would stop with the surnames," Draven said and both boys turned towards him. "If you want to make him believe that you two can work, which I can see is going to take a lot of time, you had better be more civil." Both boys stared at the man before turning towards each other and Harry sighed.

"Look Draco, I don't want to be stuck here, once you meet Isby, you'll understand why, so can we just call a truce this once?" he asked, holding out his hand. Draco eyed him and his hand for a long moment before sighing dramatically and shaking it.

"Just this once."

"Good, now follow me," Draven said and turned, leading the way down the large hallway, Draco and Harry following. When they reached the room with the doors, Draven walked through the door Harry had gone through the first time he came. They walked through the second door and entered the sitting room.

"Well have a seat, Isby will be here soon, I'm sure," Draven said and Harry sat, and Draco sat next to him, much to his annoyance.

"We need to sell it," Draco muttered and Harry sighed.

"Oh you're here," Isby's voice said and they turned to see Isby standing there, grinning and wearing a ridiculous hat.

"Yes, we're here," Harry said and Isby walked around the couch and stared at Draco for a long time.

"Isby," Harry said, sighing, "this is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy," he said pointing at Draco and the creature's large eyes grew larger.

"A Malfoy?" he said, almost in awe and Harry stared at him then looked at Draco. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," the creature said, holding out his hand which Draco shook.

"The honor is mine," he said formally and Harry could have sworn he saw the creature blush as he turned.

"What's so special about you?" he asked, leaning towards Draco and the other boy just grinned.

"Well I hope you two are hungry," Isby said, leading the way towards the door on the left and Harry and Draco followed. They entered the large dining hall, again immaculately set with candles and fine china, the smell of food making its way to them.

"I hope you like roast duck Mr. Malfoy," Isby said smiling at the blonde boy and Draco smiled at him, pulling out a chair for Harry.

"It is one of my favorite dishes," he said and Isby couldn't help but grin before popping away.

"I can get my own chair, Mal-Draco," Harry snapped and Draco rolled his eyes.

"It is a gentleman's duty," he said and as Isby appeared again, picked up Harry's hand and kissed it before moving around the other side of the table.

"Such a gentleman," Isby said still smiling before filling their cups. Harry reached for a roll and Isby slapped his hand and the boy turned to stare at the creature.

"Not until the full course is set," he snapped, glaring before popping away again. Harry heard a snicker from across the table and turned to glare.

"Why is it that I'm the descendant here but he likes you more," he asked, frustrated.

"Because I have manners, and your are lacking, severely," Draco said, placing his napkin in his lap. A few moments of silence and Isby returned, carrying the last of the dishes and placed them on the table, just as Draven walked in.

"A few minutes more, you wouldn't have been invited," Isby said, throwing a dirty look at the man who grinned back.

"You haven't started without me for over two hundred years, you won't start now," he said and Isby scowled before popping away.

"Two hundred years?" Harry asked, turning towards the man.

"Like I said Harry, time moves differently here," Draven replied and picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Isby snapped, appearing and glaring at the three, "eat!" Harry reached for a roll, keeping an eye on Isby but when the creature didn't make a move to stop him, he took the roll and placed it on his plate. Isby grunted before nodding and disappearing again.

"How long have you two known each other?" Drave asked, pulling several pieces of duck onto his plate.

"Five years," Draco responded as he took the plate of duck from the man.

"Have you been engaged that long?"

"Merlin no," Draco said, shaking his head and handed the plate to Harry.

"How long have you been engaged?" Draven asked, looking between the two.

"Two months," they both responded at the same time.

"Not very long, and the reason for the surnames earlier?"

"We haven't exactly been the best of friends," Harry spoke up finally, placing beans on his plate.

"Then why the engagement?"

"Our ancestor's thought it would be a great joke on us," Draco said, taking the plate of greens from Harry and adding it to his own plate.

"So you don't like this idea?" Draven asked, sipping at his wine.

"It is an obligation, something we have no choice in," Draco replied and Harry was a bit surprised at the hurt he felt at Draco's words. He looked down at his plate and ate in silence as the other two talked around him, not paying much attention.

"You're done then?" Isby's voice said from beside his elbow a while later and Harry turned and blinked at him before turning to his plate. He hadn't eaten much, most of his food was still there, but he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

"Yes, thank you," he said and sat back as Isby took his plates.

"Why don't you show Mr. Malfoy around?" he suggested and Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him, an odd look in his eye.

"Sure," he said and went to stand, but Draco stood before he could, made his way around the table and pulled his chair out. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Draco said, taking his elbow and pulling him away from the table.

"Such a gentleman," they heard Isby say as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, such a gentleman," Harry muttered sarcastically as he led Draco into the room where his family tree stood and sat down as Draco looked over the mural.

"Quite the family you have here, Harry," Draco said, turning to look at him briefly before turning back.

"Quite," Harry said, watching the other boy, contemplating why he had been hurt at the other boys words earlier, afraid of what it was starting to mean.

"Huh," Draco said and Harry looked up to see Draco staring at one part of the tree. "Did you know that you are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Gryffindor?"

"What?" Harry asked, climbing to his feet and standing next to Draco to stare at the two names. "How is that possible?" Draco was right, they descended from different families but they were distant cousins both to each other and to Harry.

"Seems they were cousins," Draco said, following the tree down further as Harry stared at the same spot for a long moment.

"Who is here?" he asked, pointing to a branch that had all the faces burned off and Harry looked, it looked like it branched off from Salazar Slytherin.

"I have no idea," Harry said and jumped a bit when Isby appeared right next to him.

"We don't talk about them," he said, glaring at the spot and Harry turned to him.

"But who are they?" he asked and Isby turned his glare to him.

"I said we do not talk about them. Why don't you show him your garden?" the creature asked and Harry sighed.

"Draco," he said, pulling the other boy away from the mural and dragged him down the hall.

"You have a very interesting history Harry," Draco said, taking Harry's hand and linking their fingers. Harry started to pull away but Draco pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear. "He's still watching, so go along with it and laugh like I said something funny." Harry tried to laugh, but it came out more of a strangled sound and used his willpower to not pull away from the other boy.

They walked side by side out into Harry's favorite garden and Harry smiled, feeling like he had come home as he pulled Draco further into it. They spent the next hour exploring together, Harry explaining about the different plants he had learned about and sharing about the palace.

Draco watched as Harry became more animated as they went on, how his eyes lit up and how he grinned after explaining another of his discoveries. There was a full moon and the light reflected off of the fountain as they stopped.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, turning towards Draco, not sure why but he wanted his good opinion. Draco had never seen Harry be so animated about something, the way he had talked about the plants as if he knew them personally, as if each had its own personality. He was confused about how he liked how the moonlight reflected off of the other boy's hair and was surprised at himself when he grabbed Harry and pulled him flush against his body.

"Dr-Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked, his hands against the other boys chest.

"I don't know," he answered before leaning forward and kissing Harry.

Harry stood stock still as the other boy's lips caressed his gently, his eyes wide open, staring at Draco's closed eyelids. He felt the other boy's tongue run along his bottom lip and he gasped a bit, and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Draco's hand gripped the back of his head and tilted his head to the side, making it a bit easier and before he knew what he was doing Harry found himself kissing back.

After a long moment they parted, panting and Draco rested his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes.

"Wow," Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"Thank you," he said before pulling away, Harry who was not prepared stumbled a bit and Draco caught his elbow.

"Are you all right?" he asked and Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good, it's getting late, we should probably get to bed," Draco said, still leading Harry by the elbow as they entered back into the building. "Isby?" Draco called and the creature appeared next to them, grinning again.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, bowing.

"We are tired, and would like to head to bed," he replied bowing back to the creature.

"Of course, please follow me," he said and led them down another long corridor to two ornately carved wooden doors.

"Harry," he said, "this is your room. Mr. Malfoy, yours is there," he said pointing to a door a ways down the hallway. "I expect you two to be on your best behavior, no sneaking around," he said, shaking a finger at them.

"I would never do such a thing," Draco said again bowing to Isby who turned to look at Harry.

"I won't either," he said, holding up his hands and Isby huffed and turned to Draco.

"I expect if he tries anything you will return him to his room?"

"Of course," Draco said, trying to hid a smile as Isby nodded, threw a glare at Harry and disappeared.

"Well if anything, we've passed, he seems to love you," Harry groused and Draco smiled at him.

"I'm a very loveable person," he said and Harry snorted in response. "Good night Harry," he said, leaning in and the other boy tensed but Draco just kissed his cheek. "Remember, no sneaking around," he said pulling back a smirk on his lips as he turned towards his own room.

"Ha ha Draco," Harry called before turning and entering his room, the same one he had had before, and couldn't help but smile, touching his lips as they still tingled.

The next morning they joined Draven for breakfast, Harry accepting Draco's move to pull out his chair and sat, pulling food towards him, looking around for Isby. When he didn't spot the creature, he finished placing food on his plate and reached for the orange juice.

"Well," Draven's voice said, looking up from the book he was reading, "if nothing else will do it, that kiss last night should convince him." Harry looked at the older man, feeling horrified that they had been seen and turned to Draco who looked calm.

"That was the plan," he said, shrugging his shoulders and Harry blinked.

"It was all for show?" he asked, glaring at the other boy and Draco turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course Harry," he said, sipping on his water, "what else would it be for?" Harry blinked again, this time the hurt he felt was more sharp and he inhaled sharply.

"Excuse me," he said, pushing back his chair, "I'm not hungry." With that, he turned and left the dining hall, feeling angry, at Draco, at Isby and mostly at himself. He walked around the palace for a while, before finding himself at the door leading to his garden. Turning on his heel, he stormed away, feeling anger at the place he had thought his sanctuary before last night.

"There you are," Isby said a few hours later as he found Harry sitting in the library, a large volume in his lap.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, not looking up from the book.

"You are free to go," he said and Harry did look up at that, astonishment on his face.

"I am?"

"Yes, I very much approve of Mr. Malfoy, he has manners and is very polite," the creature said, sniffing and looking down his nose at Harry. Harry closed the book and set it aside, and picked up the creature before swinging him around.

"Thank you!" he cried, and surprised them both by kissing Isby's head.

"Fine, fine," he said as soon as Harry had placed him back on the ground, rubbing at the spot Harry had kissed, "hopefully he will teach you some manners."

"I'm sure he will," Harry said grinning.

Isby led them down the hallway they had entered from, lecturing them all the way, barely noticing how neither boy said anything to the other.

"I expect to see you at least once a month of your time, understood?" he asked and the boys both responded in the affirmative. "Good, now, take this," he said handing them a red towel, "this will get you back home, this," he said holding a blue towel, "will bring you back."

"Thank you Isby," Draco said, again bowing to the creature and Isby grinned.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy," he said, returning the bow.

"And you," Draco responded.

"See you later Isby," Harry said, gripping the red towel, tying the blue to his belt.

"Do something about his manners if you can," Isby said, talking to Draco.

"I'll try, it won't be easy," he responded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wish you all the best of luck," the creature said.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"No manners, no manners at all," Isby said, turning as Draco grabbed a hold of the towel and they were pulled away.

They landed in the front hall of Hogwarts, exactly where they had left and the clock on the wall read two a.m.

"Good night Malfoy," Harry said, turning away as soon as he had picked himself up off of the floor.

"What no good night kiss?" Draco called back and Harry turned to glare at him.

"No way in hell," he hissed and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't complain last night," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders and Harry marched back to him, poking him in the chest.

"That was a fluke, I don't want to make you step past your obligation," he snarled, "that's all I am to you isn't it?"

"Of course you're an obligation, you've always been an obligation, and always will be Potter, to me and to anyone who knows you," Draco said, laughing and was surprised to see tears well up in Harry's eyes.

Harry stared at the other boy, the pain coming back tenfold and he gasped as tears welled up in his eyes and before they could fall, he turned, leaving a confused fiancé behind.

"Potter," Draco called after him, his voice sounding as lost as he felt about the other boy's reaction.

"Good night Malfoy," was the quiet response as Harry made his way up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hehe, Draco's a bastard. Don't worry, I was going to put the masquerade ball in here but well a lot happened this chapter and well, I have a lot planned to happen there. Don't worry, Draco felt more than he's letting on, and Harry's starting to feel more, if you can't tell, and there will be more action in the next chapter at the ball, promise. Please R&R, thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, it's shortish, sorry and it doesn't have the ball, it will be there next time, promise and I promise to get a new chatper up tomorrow because well, I'm tired. I just decided to do a short part and with the Memoria with Lucius and Remus. Please be kind, it's just kind of rambling. Oh, also, I don't think I did Moanin Myrtl justice so sorry, but deal with it :). Please review! And thanks for all of the reviews, you are all amazing!!!!

* * *

Harry entered the dormitory and looked around at the beds and the sleeping boys and sighed, not feeling tired at all. Moving forward, he opened his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Memoria it hid and just as quickly left the room, pulling the cloak around him. He pushed through the portrait hole and ignored The Fat Lady's sleepy mumbling and made his way down to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who's there?" Myrtle called out when the door opened but no one entered. Harry didn't respond and held his breath as she swooped towards him but he stepped aside to avoid a collision. "Fine!" she spat after a moment, "don't show yourself! Not like anyone I wanted to be seen anyway!" she yelled before flying into a toilet and disappearing. Harry sighed in relief, having not been sure about this spot, but he didn't want to return to the Room of Requirements. He moved against the far wall, facing the door, the cloak still covering him and sat down. He pulled out the Memoria and stared down at the ball before placing his hands on the sides and stared down at the globe.

A moment later be blinked and found himself in the Great Hall, standing next to Lucius who was bouncing on his feet. McGonagall was there as she had been when Harry had first arrived, looking much younger and holding a parchment with a list of names. As the line of students waiting to be sorted grew smaller, Lucius seemed to become more antsy, eventually shifting his weight between feet, almost dancing.

"Lucius Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called and Lucius grinned before stepping forward and sitting on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and, unlike his son, sat there for a few moments. Harry watched as a smile appeared on Lucius' face as he listened to the hat and Harry had to wonder what the hat was saying.

"Slytherin!" the hat called finally and Lucius jumped up once the hat was removed and made his way down to his table, taking a seat near the top. He looked around grinning before something caught his eye and he scowled and stood. At the end of the Ravenclaw table, Remus Lupin sat alone, further away from the other students, looking miserable.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked and Remus jumped before looking up and smiling slightly.

"I had no where else to go," he said quietly and Lucius rolled his eyes before pulling the other boy up and over to the Slytherin table where he made room next to him and made Remus sit.

"You'll sit with us from now on," he said and Remus could do nothing but stare at the other boy.

The scene before him dissolved and next he was standing next to Lucius and Remus who were standing near the lake, the rest of the first year Slytherin's nearby.

"So where do you go?" Lucius asked the smaller boy next to him who was sitting and pulling at grass.

"I just have to go away for a while," Remus replied quietly, not looking up at the other boy.

"You disappear at least once a month, why, what's going on with you?" Remus was quiet still and the other boy sighed. "I'll figure it out you know," Lucius said, picking up a rock and skipping it across the lake and Remus sighed.

"Can't you leave it alone?" he pleaded, and Harry could hear the desperation in his voice. Lucius just hummed in response and the other boy sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up.

The scene dissolved again and this time he was in the astronomy tower at night, the Slytherin and Gryffindor first year's staring up at the sky.

"The waxing gibbous is what precedes the full moon," the professor droned on and Harry watched Lucius' face stare at the moon and watched as it dawned on him what was happening with his friend. Harry felt fear for his mentor and friend, even though he knew that Remus lived, but wondered if Lucius would treat him differently.

The scene dissolved again to show Lucius pulling a cloak out of his trunk, one that looked familiar and pulled it around his shoulders, disappearing and Harry blinked. He moved alongside the invisible boy as he arrived near where they had placed Remus. He had been given his own rooms as he was too young to be sorted into a house and his rooms were near the Slytherin dungeons. Professor Dumbledore stood outside, waiting and after a few moments, Remus emerged, his head down.

"Good evening Mr. Lupin," the older man said gently and received a mumbled reply. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," was the quiet reply and they both turned, Dumbledore seeming to look straight in their direction before leading Remus away. Lucius followed them down into the dungeons of the castle on the other side of the building. They went down several staircases before reaching a metal door. The professor opened the door and Remus looked up at him, such a sad look in his eyes and the older man sighed.

"I'm sorry Remus, it's for your own good," he said gently and Remus nodded before entering the room. Dumbledore closed the door and locked it before placing the key in his pocket and turning and walking back up the stairs. Harry stayed where he was so he assumed Lucius had not moved.

"Don't you think it is a bit late for you to be wandering about the castle Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore called and Harry turned in surprise and suddenly Lucius' head appeared.

"I was just worried about Remus sir," he replied and the professor looked at the locked door and sighed before looking back at the younger boy. "Is this necessary?"

"It is for his and all of the student's best interest."

"But," Lucius said looking back at the door, "it doesn't seem fair."

"I assume you have deducted why Mr. Lupin is here," Dumbledore said, walking forward and placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"He's a werewolf," Lucius said with conviction.

"Yes, he is, he was bitten this past summer and his parents sent him to us, hoping that we would be able to help him. We have not found a way to do so yet, but Professor Slughorn has been working on it." Harry knew that it was actually Professor Snape that would come up with the Wolfsbane Potion later.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucius asked and Dumbledore sighed.

"Just be his friend and let him know you don't look down on him, as you know, werewolves are not accepted in our society."

"But, that's just not fair."

"I know Lucius, but all we can do is stand behind him and support him and never judge him."

"I think I can do that," Lucius said quietly and Dumbledore smiled.

"Come then, let us go to bed," he said and led the way up the stairs, Lucius glancing back once before following.

"Harry?" a voice called and Harry was pulled out roughly and found himself staring through the transparent eyes of Moaning Myrtle.

"Ow," he said holding his head as a headache pounding through his head. "Hi Myrtle," he said looking down at his half-hidden body, realizing the cloak had fallen off of his head.

"It was you Harry?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah it was me," Harry said, standing and picking up the Memoria and his cloak.

"And you weren't going to say hello?" she asked, her hands on her hips, her face contorted in anger.

"Well," Harry started but she shrieked and flew backwards, making Harry jump.

"Fine!" she yelled, "don't say hello, just forget about me then!" With that she disappeared into a toilet and Harry sighed, maybe coming here would not be a good idea in the future. Placing his cloak around him, he made his way out of the bathroom and back to his dormitory and placed the cloak and Memoria in his trunk and collapsed on his bed. Casting a spell, he started when the time read five o'clock in the morning. Sighing, he climbed under his covers and eventually fell into a restless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok here you go, sorry it was longer but I've been really sick, this was one of the first nights I was feeling well so I thought I would write this. Hope you like it.

**Draco and Hermione like PBJ: **That chapter was supposed to take place right after the one before, I meant to explain that, sorry.

**Moritoo: **I know it wasn't Snape, but I'm throwing my own twist on everything :).

* * *

Harry groaned as a finger poked into his side and pulled the blanket over his head, and tried to ignore the other boy.

"Go away Ron," he mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on Harry, breakfast," Ron's voice broke into his sleep deprived brain.

"Go with out me, I'm not hungry," he snapped, pulling the blanket back and glaring with one eye.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked, moving his hand towards Harry's head who batted the hand away.

"I'm fine Ron, I'm just exhausted, we got back late," he snapped, pulling the blanket over his head again and rolling over, "I'm going back to sleep."

"All right mate," Ron said reluctantly and left the room and Harry sighed, content to go back to sleep. He was about to drop off when the door slammed open and he groaned and swore under his breath.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice asked and he turned to glare at the girl standing in his doorway.

"Mione'," he said, his voice low in anger, "I say this with as much love as I can give at this moment, go the fuck away." Hermione stared at him in shock for a long moment before huffing out a breath and moving towards him.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting on the bed and Harry sighed before sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Do you promise to leave after and let me sleep?" he asked and she nodded. "Well Isby loved Malfoy, couldn't get enough of the git, even though I am the heir to the family, he's favored. Then," he said, carding a hand through his hair, "in my garden, he…" Harry couldn't continue and placed his head in his hands.

"He what Harry?" she asked gently and Harry sighed, not lifting his head.

"He kissed me," he muttered, a statement that was followed by a long silence and he eventually looked up through his fingers to see Hermione staring off into space.

"Did he say why he did it?" she asked and Harry fell back on his bed, an arm over his eyes.

"He said it was for show, to help convince Isby," he mumbled.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know 'Mione," he said tiredly.

"I think there is more to this than he is letting on," she said, tapping her bottom lip with her finger. There was a long silence before she broke it with a question she and most girls wanted to know. "Is he a good kisser?"

"'Mione!" he cried, hitting her in the back of the head with his pillow and she laughed.

"Inquiring minds want to know!" she protested, still laughing, grabbing the pillow from him as he hit her again and hitting him back.

"Well inquiring minds can mind their own business," he said, laying back again and again there was silence.

"So does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

Hermione finally left Harry to himself and he sighed, laying down again and closed his eyes when a loud 'pop' was heard and he groaned. Deciding to ignore the presence, he pulled the covers up over his head and kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Master Harry," Dobby's quiet voice said and Harry pretended not to hear him. "Master Draco asked Dobby to bring you food. I's a good elf and did as Master Draco asked, I'll go now," he said and he 'popped' away. Harry pulled the covers down and looked out to see a tray full of food waiting for him. He glared at the offending object and rolled over, ignoring how his stomach growled and closed his eyes, refusing to stay awake any longer.

"Harry," a quiet voice said from beside him and he opened his gritty eyes to look up at Neville who stood next to his bed, shaking his shoulder.

"Neville?" he asked and the other boy smiled at him.

"Hermione sent me up to wake you, it's lunch time," Neville stood back as Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"All ready?" he asked and Neville nodded his head. "All right, I'm up," he said, pushing to his feet and yawning. Turning towards his wardrobe, he pulled on a pair of pants and t-shirt before following his dorm mate down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said, smiling gently at him as he sat down at the table with a yawn.

"Morning," he mumbled back and pulled food onto his plate.

"Do you all have your costumes?" Lavender Brown asked from down the table and Hermione turned to grin at the other girl as they started to talk, all the boys rolling their eyes.

"Oh my goodness," Ron said in a high-pitched voice, "do you have your costumes, you're makeup? Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" he said, clapping his hands over his cheeks in excitement, causing the other boys to laugh.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow 'Mione" he said, rubbing his head.

"Do you have your costumes?" Lavender asked the boys around her and most boys shrugged.

"Yeah," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, shaking her head and turned back to the girls and their conversation.

"What do you guys want to do until tonight?" Hermione asked as they made their way in the Gryffindor tower.

"Nothing, that's what is nice about Saturday's," Ron said, collapsing onto a couch.

"I'm not going tonight," Harry said, sitting down on a chair.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, sitting down at a desk and pulling out her homework.

"I don't have a costume," he said, shrugging and draping his legs over the armrest of the chair.

"Not a problem, I got you one for you," Hermione said, grinning.

"Then I don't want to go."

"Come on Harry, it will be fun," she said.

"I don't think so," was the response before standing and walking up the stairs to the room and collapsing on his bed.

"He'll go," Hermione said once Harry was out of the room and Ron shook his head.

Several hours later, Ron and Harry and the other boys sat in the common room in their costumes, waiting for Hermione and the other girls of the dorm to get ready. Ron was wearing a pair of dark pants, and a white button up shirt with a mask that was grey.

Harry looked down and pulled at the shirt he was wearing, what Hermione had been thinking, he wasn't sure. The pants he wore were of a soft, black and clung to his legs and butt in a way that made him uncomfortable. The shirt was a deep blue that also hugged his body, the sleeves were loose but tapered off at the cuffs that clung tightly to his wrists. He wore black boots that went to the middle of his calf and a black mask.

"I don't see why girls take so long," Ron mumbled, scratching his arm.

"Probably for that reason Ron," Seamus said and the boys turned to see the girls of the dorm walking down the stairs, Hermione at the front. She wore a white, strapless dress, intricately beaded bodice that met the wide flowing skirt that just brushed the ground. Her mask was also white and intricately beaded that instead of being attached to her face it was held on a long stick that she held in her hand. Her hair was curled around her shoulders and her makeup had been placed carefully and precisely.

"Wow, 'Mione," Ron said, walking forward and offering her his arm which she took, smiling.

"Thank you Ron, same to you," she said, and walked forward, the rest of the girls following, all dressed up and looking amazing.

"Are you all ready to go?" Neville asked, standing near the portrait hole.

"Yeah," Harry said standing and they all exited, heading down towards the Great Hall.

There had been a dinner an hour before with a great feast and when they entered the room was decorated with pumpkins and bats flying around the rafters, candles lit the room from every corner. There was a new band playing on the dais that had erected on the far side of the room, playing music. To the left there was a large table full of drinks and finger foods, the tables where everyone ate were gone, leaving the floor open.

"This is so great," Hermione said, pulling Ron into the room with her, the other Gryffindor's following them, Harry hanging in the back anything but excited about being there.

There were only a few other students sitting around the hall, but no one was dancing and Harry quickly found a seat and collapsed into it, the rest following him.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked. Harry glanced around him and noticed that not one Slytherin was there but there were a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs hanging around near the table of food.

"Well it is still early," Seamus said, moving towards the table full of food, "might as well get what we can before the other's get here."

"How can you eat, we just had dinner?" Parvati called and Dean shrugged before following his friend.

"He's got a point," he said before grabbing a plate and piling food onto it.

"Boys," Lavender said, shaking her head.

They sat there for several long moments, the dance floor remained empty, students just standing around staring at each other.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Hermione said, standing and turning to her seated friends. "Harry," she said finally, holding out her hand, "would you like to dance?" Harry stared up at his friend and looked at the dance floor, the band was playing a slow song and he shrugged.

"Sure 'Mione," he said standing and pulling her out onto the dance floor and they started to sway to the music, others soon joining them. When the song ended, Harry was pulled into dancing with Lavender and more people joined them until there was a large group. They were kept busy with the band changing between slow and fast songs, when the faster songs played it became a mob of moving bodies.

"So Harry," Seamus said sitting next to him when he decided to sit out and catch his breath.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his drink, quirking an eyebrow when the other boy grinned.

"Would you like to dance?" The question caused the drink to go back out of his mouth.

"What?" he asked and Seamus grinned and stood as a slow song came on and held out his hand.

"You heard me," he said and pulled Harry to his feet. "I want to dance with you."

"You're crazy Seamus," Harry said, laughing but didn't protest when Seamus pulled him onto the dance floor.

"That's what makes it fun," Seamus said, starting to sway them to the music.

"I never knew you swung that way," Harry said, letting the other boy lead him around.

"I swing whichever way is needed, to get me some," Seamus said winking.

"You're a horndog Seamus," Harry said, laughing.

"And proud of it," the other boy grinned. After Seamus, he danced with Lavender and then Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and several others, laughing the entire way. He had noticed that he was not the only one that was dancing with his same sex but there were several other couples. He was dancing with Ron and the other boy was dancing him around the room when Hermione stopped them and turned towards the doors to the hall.

The Slytherin's had arrived, Draco and Pansy at the front. Draco was wearing black pants that hugged his hips and ass snugly. As a top he wore a white shirt that had a v-neck that had ties crisscrossing and left untied. The sleeves were long and a lot like Harry's that were baggy and tapered off at the wrists. He wore boots that covered his legs up above his knees and a black mask, his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Pansy was wearing a form fitting dark purple dress, a slit on both sides that went past her knees, and a purple mask with sequins flashing in the light of the candles. They all walked in, the rest of them fanning out as they walked forward, Draco and Pansy walking towards them.

"Where were we?" Harry asked, turning back to Ron and ignoring Draco. Ron just shrugged and turned them to start dancing away when Draco's arm on his own stopped them.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked coldly and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Is there some reason your dancing with the Weasel?" the other boy hissed and Harry pulled his arm from his grip.

"Yes, it is a ball after all and that is what you do, now please excuse me," he said, turning back to Ron who was looking smugly at Draco. Draco again stopped them and pulled Harry away from his friend, Ron was glaring at him.

"I am well aware of what you do at a ball," Draco hissed pulling Harry towards the doors of the Great Hall but Harry jerked his arm out of his grip.

"What is your problem?!" he snarled and crossed his arms.

"What did I tell you about being with other guys?" Draco asked, turning to him, scowling.

"If I remember right, it's all right as long as Hermione is with me," Harry snapped back and Draco snarled, "and guess what, she's right there," he said pointing at said girl. Draco's flicked to Hermione and back to Harry, breathing hard and Harry laughed. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" he cried incredulously and Draco's eyes narrowed further.

"I'm not jealous," he hissed and Harry laughed in his face.

"Sure Malfoy, keep telling yourself that, and while you are doing that, I'm going back to the ball," Harry said, turning on his heel and walking back to his friends.

Draco stood on the side of the room, near the refreshment table, watching Harry dance around with his schoolmates, really not liking how close he got to some.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Pansy asked, walking up to him, taking a small glass of punch.

"I'm not jealous," he snarled and Pansy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For some reason, I don't believe you," she said, smiling behind her cup, "I mean you don't like him dancing with others, you send him food when he misses a meal, the evidence is against you."

"Stuff it Pansy," Draco said, storming towards Harry who was dancing with Ron again to a fast song and were getting too close for his comfort. He moved up behind Harry and started to dance close to him, and the other boy leaned back against him. Draco looked up and smirked at Ron who was glaring at him and Draco grinned, before pulling Harry against him. Harry turned and stared up at him before scowling and trying to pull away from him, but Draco wouldn't let him go and instead again starting pulling him out of the hall.

"Damn it Malfoy!" Harry cried, trying to pull free of the other's grasp but Draco wouldn't let go and dragged him further away, acutely aware of Hermione and Pansy following. Draco turned down a hallway and pushed Harry against the wall, and glaring as he moved in close.

"You were getting too close to the Weasel," he snarled and Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"We were having fun, so get over it and shove it up your arse!" Harry said pushing at the other's chest and slipped past but he didn't get far as Draco grabbed him again.

"You don't get it," Draco snarled, turning him and pulled him close.

"Oh I get it," Harry snapped, "you can't stand the thought of me getting near anyone because you are jealous!" Harry grunted as Draco pushed him against the wall again and Draco pushed himself against him.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!" Draco hissed.

"Bull-" Harry started to say when the other boy cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

"You know," Hermione said, stepping up next to Pansy as she watched Draco stalk towards Harry, "you should keep a better rein on him."

"Maybe you should keep yours away from other boys," Pansy said, watching the events unfold and sighed as Draco started pulling the other boy out of the hall. "Shall we?" she asked and Hermione shrugged and walked after them.

"So Draco is jealous huh?" Hermione asked, as they followed at a safe distance.

"You can't see the green tint of his skin?" Pansy asked watching as Draco pushed Harry against the wall.

"Did he tell you about the kiss?" Hermione asked, sitting on a stairway to watch the events unfold.

"Of course," Pansy said, joining her and blinked when Draco pushed Harry again and kissed him. "Well that's interesting." Hermione looked up from adjusting her dress and smirked.

"I'd say they should just shag and get it over with, but well, that's against the rules." Both girls watched them and was only slightly surprised that Harry, after a moment, started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"Is it bad that I think this is hot?" Pansy asked a moment later after watching them make out.

"Well it's not exactly bad," Hermione said, tilting her head.

"Ah, we can't let that go," Pansy said, standing up and walking towards the other boys when Draco's hands started heading south and rested on Harry's rear. "Excuse me boys," she said, tapping Draco on the shoulder, "I'm sorry I have to break this up, but well, Draco if you would kindly remove your hands from Harry's ass." Draco turned to look at the girl, his eyes glazed over and face flushed and breathing heavily. Turning he looked at the smaller boy and let go of him like he had been burned and stepped back. "Say goodnight Draco," she said, taking his arm.

"Good night Draco," was the response and both girls laughed.

"Good night Hermione, Harry," Pansy called and led Draco towards the dungeons.

"Come on lover-boy," Hermione said and pulled him towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Did that really happen?" Harry asked when they were in the common room and Hermione laughed.

"Oh yes Harry, that really happened. I'm going to go to bed, the ball should be over in an hour or so, I suggest you take a cold shower and go to bed," she said walking up the stairs.

Harry sat and stared at the fire and placed his head in his hands, he was sure that someone had spiked the punch, that was why what happened had happened. Sighing, he stood and made his way up the stairs to do what Hermione had suggested.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, sorry this took so long, I've had some personal tragedies lately, a few of my close friends have died and so I haven't been in the mood to write. This is a short-ish chapter and I'm sorry about that, but this is what I've got so far, I don't plan to abandon this story in any way shape or form, it's just these last three months have been really crappy. Please bear with me, I'm not going to leave responses to reviews this time, I will next time because they were great. I'll try to get another one out here in a day or so.

Also I made the Dursley's a little meaner than they were. Hope you don't hate it. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, I promise if you don't give up on me, I won't give up on this story :).

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said to Harry as he was eating dinner the Monday after the ball, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after you are done with your meal."

"Did he say why?" he asked, swallowing around a mouthful of food.

"No, he did not, but he expects you there as soon as you are done," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"What do you suppose that is about?" Ron asked from beside him.

"I don't know, last time he needed to see me, he told me about the contract," Harry said, pushing his food around, not very hungry suddenly.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that, what else can they throw at you?" Hermione asked and both boys turned to look at her. "Right," she said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, "I forgot."

"Well I think I'm done," Harry said, pushing his plate away and standing. "Ron, 'Mione are you coming?" he asked the other two.

"Sure," Ron said, stuffing a roll into his mouth and standing.

"We weren't invited Ron," Hermione pointed out but she also pushed her plate away and stood.

"True," Ron said as they walked out of the Great Hall, "but she didn't exactly say we _couldn't _go."

"He's got a point, 'Mione," Harry said.

"Fine, but if we get into trouble for going, I'm holding you responsible Ron," she said, pointing an accusing finger at the red head.

"I'm ok with that," the boy said, grinning at his friend.

"Fiddlesticks," Harry said to the Gargoyle and it jumped to the side and they rode the staircase up to the headmaster's office where Harry knocked.

"Ah Harry, you're here," Professor Dumbledore said, opening the door, "and I see that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are also here."

"Is that a problem professor?" Hermione asked, ready to step back into the hall if need be.

"No, no, of course not," Dumbledore said, standing back and allowing the three in. When they entered they found Professor's McGonagall and Snape there as well as Sirius and Remus.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, hugging his Godfather and Remus.

"Professor Dumbledore called and said that he had something to tell you and that you might need all of the support you could get," Sirius replied.

"Harry, wont you sit down?" Dumbledore said, pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Casting a look at his Godfather, he turned and took the seat, Hermione and Ron stood next to him and there was a certain tenseness to the air.

"Harry, the reason I asked you to come here tonight was because I have some bad news," the older man said gently and Harry felt his stomach clench.

"What news professor?" he asked quietly and the professor took a deep breath.

"Harry, you're family has gone missing," was the reply and Harry blinked.

"My family?" he asked, looking to his friends and the others in the room.

"Yes, the Dursley's have disappeared," Dumbledore said, his eyes sympathetic. There was a long moment of silence and then those around Harry burst out with questions.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Sirius asked.

"Where did they go?" Ron's voice cried, rising above the others.

"Does anyone know where they are?" Remus asked, followed by several more, but Harry remained silent, staring across the room.

"Very good questions," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand and the room fell silent, "but we do not know where they went. The house is empty, no forwarding address and none of the neighbors know where they have gone." The room was silent for a long time as all occupants thought this over.

"Does that mean I can live with Sirius this summer?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence and all eyes turned to him.

"Harry," Hermione said, shocked at his bold question, "your family is missing, and all you care about is where you are going to live?" Harry turned to look at her and Ron, Ron knew little of the life he lived with the Dursley's, but not all and Hermione knew less. Turning back to the adults in the room, he saw confusion on Sirius and Remus' faces, worry on Professor McGonagall's and an odd one on Professor Dumbledore's.

"I don't know what you mean, 'Mione, my family is here in this room," he said, turning his gaze back to her.

"Harry, the Dursley's has raised you and this is how you treat their disappearance?" McGonagall said, also shocked. Harry turned cold eyes to her, he didn't blame her, she hadn't known, but he felt he should hold some of the people here responsible, starting with Dumbledore.

"The Dursley's are not my family," Harry said quietly, "a family loves you and cares for you, they don't make you live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of your life." There was a collective gasp from those around him at the mention of his living arrangements for those first years.

"Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand on his arm and he turned to glare at her but softened it when she flinched.

"What 'Mione?" he asked, sighing, "the Dursley's were not a family because families don't lie about major things. Did you know that I believed my parent's died in a car crash because my aunt and uncle hate magic? Hell, I didn't even know that there was a magic world out there. The only reason I got a room was because I received my Hogwarts letter and it was addressed to me in my cupboard. When I got that, they panicked and moved me to the room next to Dudley, a room, might I add that was there the whole time. But even then there were bars on the window, a lock on the door and when I was home from school, I was not able to do my homework because that was magic. No, those people were not my family, they will never be considered my family and I don't care if they have gone missing, it's not my problem." There was a long silence following his rant broken by a single question.

"Albus, tell me you didn't know about this," Professor McGonagall said, staring at the headmaster.

"I had no idea," he said, his eyes still on Harry, never leaving his face.

"Did no one come to check on me?" Harry asked, staring back, "what if I had died?"

"We would have known," Dumbledore said, "the wards around the house would have alerted me."

"The wards?" Harry asked incredulously, "well that's great that they would have told you if I had died. What about when I was locked in that cupboard for a week with no food or water? Or when I was nine and I broke my arm and my _family_ refused to take me to the hospital for three days but I was forced to still do the house work? What would have happened if you had died?" Harry was standing at this point, his hands balled into fists, glaring at the older man.

"Hagrid had instruction to get you if something were to happen to me," was the calm response.

"That's comforting," Harry said sarcastically, not that he had any doubt in his friend, but that was Dumbledore's backup plan? "You really had no one check up on me, the savior of your world?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mrs. Figg kept an eye on you," Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked, confused, "what does she have to do with anything?"

"She is a Squib who has been a member of The Order of the Phoenix who was assigned to watch over you," it was Snape who answered this time and Harry turned to him.

"A Squib?" he asked and the older man glared, "you had a Squib looking after me?" he said, turning back to the headmaster.

"She had a direct link to us at all times," the older man said defensively and Harry shook his head.

"Whatever," he said, tiredly, sitting in the chair he had exited a moment ago, "is there anything else?" he asked, running a hand over his face.

"We need to locate your family Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said and Harry looked up at her.

"Why? They've probably moved away, like you said, left with no forwarding address. I told them this last summer that the war was over, they probably thought it was the best time. I'm glad they are out of my life, I'm sure they are glad I'm out of theirs, if that's all I'll be going," he said, standing again and turned to go.

"Mr. Potter, we believe something has happened and we need to find out what," Dumbledore called after him.

"I'm sure they are fine," Harry said, waiving a hand and exiting the room, his friends not far behind.

"Harry, I can't believe you are treating this so lightly," Hermione said, walking up to him and falling into step.

"Yeah mate, even though they treated you horribly, we should look into it at least," Ron agreed from his other side.

"I plan to, I just need to find a way to get a hold of Mrs. Figg," Harry said, making his way towards the Gryffindor Tower.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, here we go, another chapter, yay. I plan to submit my villian in the next one, but you wont know who it is hehe. I'm going to be mean, yay, more angst. I'm turning Draco into a nicer guy, but I like Draco so he's going to be a good guy, a bit of a prick a lot of the time, but a good guy deep down, or something. Anyway I hope you like it. I'll also get into the whole 'what happened to the Dursley's' soon.

Now to respond to some of my reveiws, I love all of them, thank you all so much!!!! But I just want to say mostly, thank you for the condolences I appreciate it so much, its been a hard time, especially this time of year, but I really thank you for your thoughts.

**Lady-Umbreon: **Thanks for your kind words. Thank you so much for that first review, it made me smile, and laugh and I'm in the same boat, I'm going off of what I've seen in movies, I live in the same area :). And yes you can jump for joy, maybe you don't want to for several hours, that might get tiring. Glad you liked it.

**VegHead307: **Hehe yeah I liked that part too. I know that in the books they weren't well liked and they were kind of prats but yeah I kind of like Pansy too. I plan to reveal what happened to Crabbe and Goyle too next chapter, not that that has anything to do with your review, but I was thinking about it and came up with an idea, hopefully it's not bad.

**Kimi1313: **I think he's going to eventually be slapped or something, but I keep making him out to do sweet and nice things, you'll see what I'm talking about once you read on, but he makes it hard to be sweet when he's not completely that way, I'm having a ton of fun writing him though.

Ok, on with the chapter! Yay!

* * *

"What has you in such a fit?" a voice asked as they exited the headmasters office and the three turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, walking past the other boy, not stopping for a moment.

"I told you before, every time you get your panties in a twist, this thing goes off," Draco said, following them and holding up his arm.

"So sorry Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically, "didn't mean to ruin your day."

"Well, you did, now what is your problem?"

"Leave it alone Malfoy," Ron snapped, throwing a glare at the other boy.

"Shove off Weasel," Draco snapped back.

"Knock it off, both of you," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Just tell me what is going on and I'll leave," Draco said, not finding it in him to really care, just wanted to have some kind of gossip.

"Fine," Harry said, turning to glare at the other boy, "my family has gone missing!" Draco stared and blinked a few times.

"The Muggles?" he asked.

"Yes the Muggles," Harry said, turning around and started walking again, determined to ignore the boy again.

"Is that all? They're Muggles, the less there are, the better," Draco said, following still.

"Are you really going to start in on that?" Hermione asked, turning with a glare and Draco smirked back at her.

"No, I just like to get a rise out of you," he said and Hermione turned with a huff and stormed after the other two. "I'm also here to tell you that we have an event."

"I don't really care about that right now, Malfoy," Harry said, dismissing the other boy with a waive of her hand.

"Well start caring, the tailor will be here on Tuesday to fit you for your robes," Draco said, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"I can wear the same robes I wore last time," Harry said, pulling his arm free and turning and Draco scoffed.

"Wear the same robes, are you insane?" Draco cried, following them still and Harry sighed.

"Fine, if I agree to the tailor, will you go away?" Harry finally asked.

"Maybe," Draco said, "how do you plan to find out about the Muggles?" he asked casually and Harry threw a dirty look over his shoulder.

"I don't know yet, we have to get a hold of a Squibb that knew my family."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Harry sighed, annoyed and spun on the other boy.

"I don't know," he snapped, running a hand over his face, "through the floo network," again he glared at Draco as he snorted in disbelief.

"How do you plan to do that? The fireplaces throughout the castle have been closed down."

"Damn it Malfoy, I don't know!" Harry snapped, clenching his hands into fists, wanting to punch the other boy.

"Well that's too bad, good luck to you, really," Draco said, waiving as he walked past the other three.

"Stupid prat," Ron snapped angrily and followed Harry down the hallway, now at a very relaxed pace.

Monday rolled around and Harry still had not found a way to get a hold of Mrs. Figg. In potions, he noticed that Malfoy was smirking in his direction and had to wonder what he was planning. As the class wore on, Harry and Ron working on their potion when Malfoy walked past and dropped something into their cauldron.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning to the boy and Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, the smirk firmly in place.

"What did you put into our cauldron?" Ron asked this time and Draco turned his smirk on the other boy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco said.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked, walking to their table, glaring at Ron and Harry.

"Malfoy put something in our cauldron," Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy in question.

"Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" the professor asked and Draco looked at him innocently.

"I would never do such a thing professor, you know I know how dangerous that can be."

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you stop accusing others of things they did not do," Snape said coldly and glared at the redhead who glared in return.

"But he did," Harry backed his friend and the cold look turned to him.

"Detention for lying, Mr. Potter," Snape snarled before turning on his heel and walking to the front of the class.

"I hate you, Malfoy," Harry said, quietly, glaring at the other boy.

"You'll thank me later Potter," Draco replied and the other boy let out a harsh bark of laughter and Draco walked away, still smirking.

After dinner, Harry walked down to the dungeon as if he were walking to his death, his feet dragging. Of anything, he hated detention with Snape, the older man had a tendency to be cruel in his punishments, like cleaning the cauldron's. He pushed open the door and walked inside to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the table at the front of the class, his feet up on a chair.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking around for the professor and not seeing him.

"I convinced Professor Snape to let me watch your detention, he thought it would cause you more pain," was the reply.

"Oh great, of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes and placing his bag on the table.

"Now, on with your detention," Draco said, rubbing his hands together, standing and making his way towards Harry.

"What are you planning to do?" Harry asked, eyeing him warily and watched in confusion as the other boy walked past and opened the door to the classroom and stuck his head out.

"You can come in now," he called and stepped back and suddenly, Ron and Hermione were there, looking in confusion at them both.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked at the same time.

"Malfoy told us to meet him here at seven-fifteen," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders and the three looked to the other boy.

"Professor Snape has an open floo in his office," Draco said nonchalantly, moving to leave the room, "you have a half hour, oh and use the blue powder," he said before he left the room completely. Harry, and the other two stared after him before turning slowly to the professor's office and stood staring for a moment.

"Did he just give us a way to contact Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked and the others nodded.

"I don't understand him," Hermione said.

"Should we be using the floo?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Ron asked, "it's open, and we have access. I see it as the only real way to do so."

"True," Harry said, walking towards the office and slowly opened the door. The room was what it was like the last time he had been there, dark and damp. Walking to the large fireplace on the right side of the room, he picked up the jar with blue floo powder and threw it into the fire already burning. Reciting Mrs. Figg's address, the fire flared blue for a moment before settling.

"Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked a moment later when her face showed in the fire, looking concerned.

"Mrs. Figg," Harry said, kneeling down on the ground so he could speak with her better, "what do you know about my family's disappearance?"

"Harry, how do you know that you can contact me?" she asked and Harry sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore told me," he said and she sighed.

"I take it he was the one to tell you about your family," she said, sighing.

"Yes, what do you know?" he asked.

"Not much, your family just up and disappeared two weeks ago, no forwarding address, no one saw a moving van, but everything is gone, the house is completely empty."

"Has there been anything done to find them?" Hermione asked.

"Who is that dear?" Mrs. Figg asked and Hermione made her presence known.

"Hello Mrs. Figg, I'm Harry's friend," she said, smiling at the older lady.

"Hello dear, and to answer your question, there is no reason to call the police, it just looks like they packed up and left."

"But you don't think so?" Harry asked and Mrs. Figg turned her eyes back to him.

"There is something off about it, the wards should have gone off. Dumbledore put a ward on there to let him know if the house became empty without our previous knowledge."

"Isn't that strange?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"It is a strange ward, yes, but it did help Hagrid know that you had left that night on your eleventh birthday Harry," Mrs. Figg said. Harry sat back on his heels and sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Is there anything we can do on this end?" he asked and Mrs. Figg blinked.

"You're very noble Harry, I don't think that if I had been treated that way that I would care much," she replied quietly.

"I don't want anything to do with them but I need to know at least they are alright," Harry said and the older woman smiled gently at him.

"Very noble," she said, shaking her head. "I'll keep an eye on the house and I'll owl you if I learn anything," she said. Harry sighed, knowing that he couldn't do much more than that and thanked her before closing the link. Standing up, he sighed and turned to his friends.

"Nothing," he said, sighing and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll figure it out Harry," Hermione said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you done?" a voice asked from behind them and they all turned to see Malfoy leaning against the doorjamb, his arms folded across his chest.

**"**Yes," Harry said, making his way towards him and the other boy stood up straight.

"Good, then you two should get out of here so Potter can do his detention," he said and Harry groaned. "I was told to watch over your detention, if he comes back and does not have proof of some sort, we're both going to be in trouble, so you need to leave Weasley."

"Why me and not Hermione?" Ron asked, glaring.

"Because we are not allowed to be alone and we don't need you," Malfoy said and Ron huffed and left the room. "Now, as for you," Malfoy said, turning to Harry, "you get the task of labeling the bottles in the store room. Here's the list," he said and Harry took the list and made his way towards the storage room, grumbling all the way.

A half hour later, Professor Snape entered the room, looking at Hermione who sat at a table, reading and Draco who was sitting on the desk again looking bored.

"I see everything is in order Mr. Malfoy?" he asked coldly and he winced as he heard a glass shatter, followed by cursing from the storage room. "I see Mr. Potter is still working," he said sarcastically.

"Yes professor," Draco replied and slid off of the desk.

"Well Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Potter may go," he said, sweeping past the two students and into his office.

"Harry," Hermione said, opening the door to the storage room, "time's up." Harry sighed and stood, stretching and following the girl out of the room. Once he was out, and had grabbed his bag, he stopped in front of Draco who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you Malfoy," he said, a bit forced and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't mention it," Draco said, slinging his own bag onto his shoulder and Harry shrugged and turned but Draco's hand on his arm stopped him. "No, really, don't mention it," he said, glaring at the other boy, "if Snape finds out, he'll have both of our heads." With that, Draco pushed past Harry and left the room, Harry sighed and followed him a moment later.


	22. Chapter 22

In the immortal words of GOB from Arrested Development (awesome show btw): "Ta-da". J/k. I just wanted to throw that in there, I know he didn't make them immortal but I was watching that and if you haven't seen it, you should, it is one of the funniest shows ever made, its just not on TV anymore. Anyway, not that I'm trying to push a TV show off on you, just a suggestion. But here's my chappy, hope you like it, and I think you'll probably be able to pick out my 'villain', he will come back, you'll probably see all of them again. Anyway, sorry this took so long to get out, I have a hard time getting motivated, but I'm going to make myself get motivated I promise. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Harry rolled over and stared the ceiling above him and sighed. Quickly casting a time charm, he sighed when he saw it was now one o'clock in the morning. Sighing again, he rolled onto his left side and closed his eyes, but a moment later they snapped open when Ron snored loudly. After a few moments of listening to the other boy snore, he threw back his covers and stood, dancing around a moment on the cold floor. Walking around the end of the bed, he opened his trunk and picked up the Memoria, staring at it for a moment. Turning, he looked at the door to the dormitory before turning towards the bathroom, willing to take the chance again.

He entered the bathroom and walked to the farthest shower stall, walked into it, sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He stared at the Memoria for a long moment before sighing and placing his hands on the sides.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself inside a train compartment on the Hogwart's Express, sitting next to Lucius who was reading a book and Remus who stared out the window. Harry looked out the window also and found that it was snowing quite heavily and figured that they were heading home for the holidays.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Remus asked, not turning to look at the other boy.

"It's fine," Lucius said, not looking up, "my parent's know and they are fine with it."

"How can they be fine with it?" the other boy asked, turning to look at him finally.

"Because, they are familiar with werewolves, I think I have a cousin twice removed that is one. Besides, Malfoy Manor is an old castle, so we have the dungeons," Lucius said, looking up briefly.

"I still don't know," Remus said, turning back to the window as they pulled into the station and the boys stood, picking up their bags and left the compartment.

"Lucius!" a voice called and the boys turned around and saw James running towards them, the snow covering his dark hair, Lucius' parent's not far behind him.

"James," Lucius said, hugging the smaller boy when he finally reached them and then hugged his parents as well.

"Welcome home son," Abraxas said and looked to the boy beside him. "You must be Remus," he said, holding out his hand.

"Yes sir," Remus said timidly and shook the older man's hand, not meeting his eyes.

"We are glad to have you," Paulette Malfoy said, hugging the young man who stiffened in her arms.

"Thank you ma'am," he said quietly, blushing as he pulled away.

"Lucius," James said, pulling on the other boys arm and the older boy turned to him and smiled.

"Remus, this is James," he said, introducing the boy and James walked forward, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said and Remus smiled back and shook the hand.

"Same, I've heard a lot about you," Remus replied and the scene dissolved and suddenly cleared again to show the inside of Mr. Olivander's shop. Lucius, James and Remus stood waiting in line to see the wand maker, James was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, the other two were waiting quietly next to him.

"Are you sure that your parents don't mind?" Remus asked and Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"They said that they didn't," he responded, moving forward when the line did.

"But my parents…" Remus started to say and James turned to him.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy said it was ok, if you tell them no now, they'll be insulted," he said, turning back towards the counter, sighing when the line didn't move.

"It's true, they don't like their offers being accepted then rejected," Lucius said, agreeing with the younger boy. The tall lanky boy next to him sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," Mr. Olivander finally said, turning to the tall boy and Harry watched his father's face fall.

"I think James would like to go first," Remus said, looking at the other boy.

"Nope," James said, pushing him forward, "he called you, so your turn."

"But…" Remus said but James just shook his head and pushed him forward again.

"I insist," he said and the other boy finally reluctantly followed the wand maker back.

"That was very kind of you," Lucius said and James shrugged one shoulder.

"He was called first," was all he said on the subject.

The scene got fuzzy for a moment before becoming clear and he found himself still in the shop, but this time James was trying to find his wand as Lucius, Remus and the elder Malfoy's and Potter's looked on.

"All right Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, sighing as he walked out of the back with another wand, next to James a large pile of wands was threatening to topple over. "This is the only one I can think of that could possibly work, hawthorn, eleven inches with a leaf from the Whomping Willow and a hair from the tail of a unicorn." James took the wand from the older man and held it tightly in his hand and nothing happened. Everyone around him sighed and Mr. Ollivander ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand it," the older man said, turning around and heading into the back once again and James set down the wand and looked dejectedly at the others. A few minutes later, the wand maker walked back out with one last box in his hand. "If this one does not work, I'm not sure what will," he said, handing the wand to James. "Mahogany, eleven inches, very pliable, very good for Transfiguration," he said and James took the wand in his hand. Again nothing happened and again the others sighed and James went to place the wand down when it came to life. Jumping nearly a foot in the air, James grabbed the wand tighter as sparks flew out of it.

"Thank Merlin," Harry heard from behind and turned to see the others standing.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Harold said, walking forward and paying for the wand.

"It was a pleasure," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the payment and the scene dissolved around Harry once again.

The scene cleared and he found himself following along next to James, Lucius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore as they headed down to the dungeons.

"This sucks," James muttered and the two boys nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it does… 'suck' as you have put it, Mr. Potter, but it is for his own and everyone's safety," Dumbledore said, opening the door to the room.

"Isn't there any other way?" James asked and Lucius smiled.

"No, nothing that we know of," the older man said. James hugged Remus before he entered the room and watched as the professor locked the door. Lucius and Professor Dumbledore turned to go but James stood staring at the door for a moment.

"James?" Lucius asked, walking back to his friend and the other boy turned to him.

"There has to be a way to help him Lucius," he said and the other boy put a hand on his arm, guiding him back up the steps.

"I'm sure if there is, you'll find it."

The scene dissolved and opened to find Lucius in the library reading, leaning his chair back against a bookshelf when a large book was placed in front of him.

"I've got it," James' voice said and Lucius looked up, an eyebrow raised and looked down at the large tome.

"Got what?" he asked, and noticed, as the other boy sat down, that he was not alone, another boy sat as well, this one with dark hair like James' and grey eyes.

"How to help Remus," James said, pointing to a place on the page. Lucius turned his eyes from the newcomer and let his chair fall to the ground and looked at the page.

"James, this is lessons on how to become an Animagus," he said, "that is something that is extremely difficult if not born with it."

"But think about it, if we could become Animagus, we could keep Remus under control," James said excitedly.

"You forget I am already an Animagus," Lucius pointed out, "and who is this? Should we be talking about this in front of him?"

"Oh, this? This is Sirius Black, he's a Gryffindor too, he has known Remus since they were kids, he knew before Remus' parent's knew." James stared at the young man who sat across from him for a moment.

"Black, as in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" he asked and the other boy bristled.

"Yes, unfortunately," he said.

"I have seen you before, but we have never been introduced, it is a pleasure," Lucius said, holding out his hand and the other boy shook it.

"Likewise," he replied and Lucius had a feeling he didn't really mean it.

"Ok, so how do we do this?" James asked, and both boys looked at him and he grinned.

*********

Harry pulled out of the Memoria, the headache just a dull throb this time and set the thing aside and rest his head back against the wall. It was hard to see his father and Lucius interact on such familiar terms, when he had been led to hate the Malfoy's. He really wished his father was around to answer all of the questions he had. Pulling out his wand, he cast a quick time charm and sighed, it was after three now and he needed to sleep. Standing, he picked up the Memoria, he walked back into the dorm room and placed it back in his trunk, smiling in the direction of Ron's snoring. Climbing into bed, he pulled the covers up and tried to get comfortable.

* * *

The week up until the event was uneventful, every day he waited to hear from Mrs. Figg, curious, and worried a bit but nothing came. On Tuesday the tailor came and fitted him for his robes, every night he spent the hour with Hermione, Pansy and of course Draco, but nothing exciting happened.

Saturday dawned dark and gloomy, threatening to dump the first season's snow on the castle and Harry wondered about the holidays, briefly as he made his way to breakfast.

"Is it supposed to snow?" he asked as he sat at the table and pulled a plate towards him.

"I believe it is sometime tonight," Hermione responded, her attention on a book she was reading.

"Great," Ron said, taking a sip of his juice. They finished breakfast and made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the stairs to find something to do for the rest of the day.

"Harry, we should get ready," Hermione said, and the boy looked up at his friend from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Neville and sighed.

"We'll have to finish this later," he said, standing.

"Of course Harry, any time," the other boy said, picking up the pieces.

An hour later found Harry sitting in the common room waiting for Hermione, playing Wizarding Chess with Ron.

"You're getting good mate, but not good enough," Ron said with a smile as his queen took out the other's rook, check mating his friend.

"Yeah, yeah," he said sliding his pieces into a box he kept them in.

"I'm ready," Hermione's voice said from behind them and they turned to see her standing there, her hair pulled back, in a form fitting red dress.

"Wow, 'Mione," Ron said, standing.

"Thank you Ronald, now Harry, are you ready to go?" she asked, holding out her arm.

"Yes," he said and took her arm and led her out of the dorm room, saying goodbye as they went.

As they descended the stairs, they found Pansy and Draco waiting for them and a thought struck Harry.

"'Mione, do you know where Crabbe and Goyle are?" Hermione stopped for a second, staring hard at Harry, as if gauging to see if he was serious.

"Harry, they died in the war," she said quietly once she realized that he was and Harry blinked.

"Oh," was all he could think of to say. Turning again, they finished making their way down the stairs to the others' side's and they all left the castle together, an odd silence between them.

"It's so good to see a Potter back among society," a voice behind him, had Harry almost dropping the drink in his hand. Turning he found and elderly man standing there smiling at him and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry?" he said, wondering if he had met this man before.

"Excuse me, my name is Alistor Altherin, you must be Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, it is very nice to meet you," he said and pulled his hand away when the man held on a little longer than necessary.

"Likewise," the other man said. "I understand you are to be married to Draco Malfoy," he said and Harry tried to keep the scowl off of his face.

"Yes, we are going to marry next year," Harry replied, his eyes slid to where Draco was speaking with a group of people.

"Well then, congratulations are in order," the older man said and Harry turned back to him and smiled tightly.

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Alfred, everyone does. I knew your father, before the war, he was a good man."

"I have heard that sir, thank you," Harry said and Alfred smiled and they were both silent for a moment.

"Are you looking forward to your future life?" the older man asked and moved closer to Harry.

"Of course, sir," Harry said, forcing a smile, trying to keep himself from stepping back from the other man as he leaned in closer.

"That is very good, an unhappy marriage is something no one should go through." Harry opened his mouth, confused about what the other man said and opened his mouth to respond but a voice interrupted them.

"Lord Altherin," a smooth voice said and both he and Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, a cold smile on his lips.

"Lord Malfoy," was the reply, just as cold and no smile was returned, instead the older man's eyes grew cold.

"I see you have met my future son-in-law," Lucius said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, he is very charming," Lord Altherin said, his eyes flicking to Harry for a moment then returned to Lucius' face.

"Quite," the other man replied, "if you'll excuse us, Draco is looking for Harry," Lucius said, turning Harry away and leading him towards Draco.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, glancing back at Lord Altherin who was glaring at them.

"Of course, Lord Alherin is known for his… attentions to younger men."

"He liked younger men?" Harry asked, trying not to look back at the older man and Lucius laughed under his breath.

"Oh yes, his last few lovers have been younger than you," Lucius replied and Harry shuddered.

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry asked.

"Depends on the family, Lord Altherin is very rich, very powerful and influential some families see that if their young son's are willing, then they both have their consent."

"That's just wrong," Harry said and Lucius' hand fell from his shoulder as they reached Draco.

"Ah, there is my wayward fiancé," Draco said, his smile wide, but Harry could see that it was fake.

"He had a run-in with Lord Altherin," Lucius replied, before nodding to those surrounding Draco and turned on his heel and left.

"Better watch out Draco," a red headed boy said, grinning at Harry, "the lord might steal Potter away." The other's around him snickered and Draco laughed out loud.

"True, perhaps I should have warned him," Draco said, turning his back to Harry and continued their conversation with the others as if Harry was not there, the others also ignoring him. Feeling the urge to hit his fiancé, Harry ignored it and turned on his heel and stalked towards a table and sat, placing his head in his hands.

"Harry Potter right?" a voice said and Harry sighed before looking up and seeing another boy sitting across from him and he smiled slightly.

"That's me," he said.

"Andersan Jonse," the other boy said, holding out his hand and Harry shook the hand offered.

"Nice to meet you," he said and turned his head when he heard Draco laughing, sure he was laughing at his own expense.

"He's something else isn't he?" Andersan asked and Harry turned back to him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy, your fiancé," he said, nodding towards the other boy and Harry turned again and shrugged.

"He definitely is something," he said.

"May I get you anything?" a voice asked and both boys looked up to see a waiter there looking at them expectantly.

"Yes, I'll have a rum and coke," Andersan said and the waiter nodded before looking at Harry.

"Nothing for me thanks," he said and the waiter turned away.

"Not a big drinker?" Andersan asked, smirking at the other boy and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sixteen," he shot back and the other boy laughed.

"I'm seventeen, that's the great thing about these things, they never ID you," he said and sat back as the waiter set his drink in front of him. Harry watched as he took a swig of the drink and sighed in appreciation and shook his head.

"Are all of you aristocrats so full of yourselves?" Harry asked and the other boy smirked at him.

"I wouldn't call it 'full of ourselves', more like very confident that the world won't deny us anything." Harry stood and left the table, ignoring the other boy's laughter and made his way towards Hermione who was speaking with a boy and girl around their age.

"Oh Harry, there you are," Hermione said smiling at him and linking her arm in his, "this is Ian and Collette O'Brian," she said and Harry shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you both," he said and he gasped a bit when Ian smiled at him.

"And it is very nice to met you," Ian said, holding onto his hand for a moment longer and, unlike with Lord Altherin, he didn't mind. Both of the had dark red hair and deep green eyes and a thick Irish accent that made Harry weak in the knees when Ian spoke.

"It's always nice to meet the savior of the wizarding world," Collette said and smiled brightly at him.

"And it's always nice to meet a fan," Harry said sarcastically and she laughed.

"Never said I was a fan," she said, winking.

"Good," Harry said, grinning at the girl.

"They were just telling me about how they are visiting their uncle for the holidays," Hermione said, smiling between them.

"And how do you find our fair country?" Harry asked, turning to Ian and the other boy smiled.

"Nothing to the motherland, but it has its qualities," he replied and they both entered into a comfortable conversation and eventually they all made their way to a table.

When the band started up and the dance floor opened, Ian asked Harry to dance and Harry leaned over to Hermione.

"Is that ok to dance with someone who is not your fiancé?" he asked quietly and Hermione turned from where she was speaking with Collette and looked at them both.

"I don't believe it is against the rules," she said, shrugging and Harry turned back to the other boy, grinning and took his outstretched hand.

"I'd be delighted," he said and let Ian lead him out to the dance floor, not noticing the dark glare he was receiving from across the room. Once the song was done, he was led back to the table where Draco was standing there, speaking with Hermione and Collette.

"Hello Harry, I don't believe I've met your friend," Draco said turning as they reached them, his eyes sharp.

"Ian O'Brian, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé," Harry said and Ian shook the other boy's hand, smiling his charming smile.

"Very nice to meet you finally, Harry has done nothing but speak of you," Ian said and Harry blinked, knowing that was a bold face lie, they hadn't said one thing about Draco.

"As he should," Draco said and Harry rolled his eye.

"As I'm sure you were doing nothing but talking about me," he shot back at Draco and the other boy looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"But of course," he replied, smirking.

"Your fiancé is a very charming young man, Mr. Malfoy," Ian said, bowing to Draco and Draco returned the bow.

"I thank you."

"If you'll excuse me," Ian said, turning to his sister, "I believe our uncle and aunt will be looking for us." Collette stood and hugged Hermione before handing her a slip of parchment and giving Harry and Draco a quick bow before following her brother.

"Who was that?" Draco asked watching the two walk away.

"Collette and Ian O'Brian, from Ireland, visiting their uncle and aunt," Harry said, watching them walk across the room to meet an older man and woman who kissed them in greeting.

"Are we ready to go?" Lucius asked, walking up to them and they all readied to go and Harry couldn't help but feel he was being watched as he left and resisted the urge to look back.


	23. Chapter 23

*Pokes head out* Don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I have no excuse other than writers block. I appreciate your support and reviews, so please keep them coming. Oh, by the way, I've moved the time line to current times, because, well the present Harry gets Hermione doesn't make sense otherwise.

* * *

Harry awoke the morning of the start of the holidays and rolled out of bed, stumbling as he went, bumping into Ron on the way to the bathroom.

"Morning," Ron said around a yawn, eyes still half closed as he stumbled into the other room.

Harry gave a grunt in reply before moving to his chest to grab his bag. He had been told in no uncertain terms that he was going to be spending the holidays with the Malfoy's. Moving to the bathroom himself, he grabbed his toiletries after readying for the day and went back out.

"So you're coming to our house the day after Christmas?" Ron asked, exiting the bathroom several minutes later, drying his hair with a towel.

"Yes," Harry said with a long suffering sigh, he would have been happy to spend the entire holidays with the Weasley's. He had no such luck.

"Hey, but the good thing is, you get to spend the new year with us," Ron said, trying to console his friend, and Harry smiled.

"Very true. I'll be able to get away from Malfoy for a while then, at least," he said, slinging his pack onto his shoulder and following the other boy down to breakfast.

They entered the great hall and Harry's eyes were drawn to the mostly empty Slytherin table where Draco, Narcissa and Lucius sat eating breakfast. As Hermione had left yesterday to her own home for the holidays, the elder Malfoy's had come to switch the chaperone to Mrs. Malfoy temporarily.

"So, Harry," Seamus said, looking at him from across the table, he was also going to be leaving a little later, "With spending the holidays with the Malfoy's, does that mean you're stuck with Parkinson?" Harry blinked and turned to look at the girl in question, who was sitting with the Malfoy's, talking quietly to Mrs. Malfoy.

"I suppose so," he replied, shrugging and started to pull food onto his plate, "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me," the other boy replied, and Harry stopped mid bite to stare at him.

"With Parkinson?" Ron asked in disbelief from beside him, and the other boy smiled almost dreamily towards the Slytherin table.

"Yes," was his simple reply. Harry blinked.

"Pansy Parkinson?" he asked, trying to wrap his mind around this new development.

"Of course," the other boy said, gave a small wave, and both Harry and Ron turned to see Pansy looking back, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_Pansy _Parkinson?" Ron asked again, turning back to the other boy, astonished to say the least, and Seamus' eyes moved back to him, glaring lightly.

"I said 'yes' already, didn't I?" he said, shaking his head in agitation, "She's not as bad as you'd think," he said, standing and walking away.

"When did that happen?" Ron asked after several minutes of silence after Seamus had stormed away, and Harry shrugged.

"Well, mate," Ron said, standing near the front doors as they waited for the Malfoy's to exit the hall, "Write to me, to let me know you're surviving."

"Are you ready, Ron?" Ginny asked, walking towards them, not even looking at Harry.

"Ready as I'll ever be," her brother said, and Ron hugged Harry before leading the way out of the castle, leaving Harry to his fate.

"Are you ready, Harry?" a voice said from behind him, and he turned to see the Malfoy's and Pansy standing there.

"Yes," was his simple response, and they led the way toward the dungeons, into Professor Snape's chambers, where they took the floo to Malfoy Manor.

The room they landed in was a large sitting room with large cream colored couches, the walls done in warm browns, the floor covered in plush carpets, all very inviting.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Harry," Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling at him and turned when there was a pop. A house elf stood there with a tray of tea. "Ah, Tipsy, thank you," she said, taking the tray from the small being. "Please tell Biddy to have dinner ready at six o'clock."

"Of course my lady," the elf squeaked before bowing and disappearing.

"Tea?" Narcissa asked, turning to the others in the room and they all sat around the small coffee table, chatting. "Harry," Narcissa said during a moment of silence, "I want you to think of our home as yours. You and Draco will be living here after you are married, of course."

"Live here?" Harry asked, putting his cooling tea to the side, blinking.

"Well naturally," she said as if there had not been any other option for them.

"I guess I'd never thought about it," Harry said looking around the room again. It didn't seem so bad, but then, he hadn't seen all of it.

"We'll give you the grand tour of course," she said, smiling at him, "Show you the rooms, and you may choose in which wing you'll live."

"Th-thank you," he said, licking his lips, feeling suddenly very apprehensive about the whole ordeal. This was, after all, Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hours later he lay in the bedroom that they had given him, and stared at the ceiling, finding it hard to sleep. Sighing, he sat up and threw the covers back before planting his feet on the ground, hissing at the floor's coldness. He looked around the room again, and had to smile slightly. The room was huge, about the size of the dorm at Hogwarts and had one huge bed in the center, draped in greens and gold. There was a door across from him, and he knew that led to a large bathroom with a sunken tub and separate shower.

Grabbing a robe he had been given, he made his way toward the hall door and opened it before peering out. Not seeing anyone, he stepped out, closing the door behind him. They had given him the 'grand tour' which had basically consisted of leading him around the huge mansion, and gotten him completely lost. They, of course, had not taken him to several places, including the dungeons, something that he had been grateful for. He wandered through the halls, barely remembering where he was going, having been given the 'grand tour' hours ago.

He eventually found himself in an atrium, the large windows showing the expansive grounds covered in snow, and gleaming with an almost unearthly glow. Sitting at one of the window seats, he pulled the robe more closely about him, and watched the moon move through the sky.

"Master Potter?" a high pitched voice woke him several hours later, and he turned a sore neck to see Tipsy standing there, or who he thought was Tipsy. This creature was a little shorter than the other elf, but had the same features.

"Yes?" he croaked, and cleared his throat, feeling dismayed that his throat was a little sore.

"Mistress Malfoy is looking for Master Potter," the creature said, trembling.

"Thank you," he said, standing, again feeling stiff muscles strain in protest. "Where is she?"

"In the breakfast room," the creature said, and Harry thought that she had started trembling more. He furrowed his brow.

"Thank you," he said, and the elf bowed and popped away, a moment later, Harry realized he had no idea where the breakfast room was from here. Sighing, he left the atrium the way he had come in the night before and started to make his way in what he hoped was the right direction. After five minutes, he was completely and utterly lost, having turned down the right when he thought maybe he should have gone left. Feeling tired, he sat down in a large sitting room and blinked as his eyes blurred.

"Potter!" a harsh voice came from his right and he turned to stare at Draco as he walked into the room, glaring. "Where have you been?" Harry opened his mouth to respond but he suddenly got lightheaded and decided to close his eyes for a moment, Draco's voice becoming more faint.

"Just a small cold, probably from sleeping in that atrium," a mediwizard had been called when he had passed out, much to his annoyance.

"I told you," Harry said, glaring at Draco, who rolled his eyes at Harry's raspy voice.

"I suggest liquids, and rest," the older man said, closing the case he had brought with him, bowed to the older Malfoy's and walked away.

"And what is the lesson we've learned from this?" Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Take a blanket next time," Harry said, snuggling down into his warm blankets and closing his eyes.

"Or perhaps you may want to avoid the atrium at night, Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfoy said and Harry opened one eye and yawned widely.

"I suppose so," he said, his body telling him that it was time to sleep.

"We will let you rest," Narcissa said, pulling Lucius and Pansy out of the room with her, Harry already half asleep.

"You're an idiot," a voice said, sounding far away, and then he felt cool lips press to his forehead gently. He cracked his eyes open and saw Draco leaving, and was convinced he was hallucinating.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Narcissa asked as he joined them at the breakfast table a few days later.

"Much better, thank you," he said, sipping at his orange juice, his appetite had not fully returned, and he munched on a piece of bacon absentmindedly.

"Well, just in time," Pansy said, smiling at him and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked, reaching for a waffle, feeling slightly more hungry.

"We're going to put up the tree," Draco said, not looking up from where he was reading the Daily Prophet and eating some eggs.

"Were you waiting for me?" Harry asked, knowing it was only a week until Christmas.

"It is your first Christmas with us, we thought you would like to join the festivities," Narcissa said, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, ok," he said. He had never taken part in putting up the tree at the Dursley's. *Most of his time was spent cooking, cleaning, or staying in his cupboard.

"Then we thought if you were up for it," Lucius broke in, "We'd get some late shopping in tomorrow." Harry blinked, he hadn't done any shopping, and he knew that he was cutting it close now.

"That would be great," he said, nodding, regretting it as his head started to spin.

That night, they stood in the room they had first landed in when they had come to the manor. A huge tree stood near the large windows. The tree had to be at least ten feet tall and a good five foot in circumference. The floor was covered in boxes with lights, candles, and ornaments, all waiting to be placed on the tree.

Harry sat on the couch, a blanket over his legs, and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched the others gather around the tree. He wanted to join in, but a coughing fit waylaid him about ten minutes after they had started, and he'd been made to watch. He watched as the Malfoy family, including Pansy, started to hang the ornaments and candles by hand, not using any magic at all. Slowly but surely, the tree started to fill with little baubles, and lights shining brightly. Harry couldn't help but feel relaxed and at ease.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked, followed by a hand being placed against his forehead, and he blinked not realizing he'd dozed off, to see Draco standing over him.

"Better," Harry croaked. The other boy smirked and removed his hand.

"Your fever has gone down," he said, sitting at the end by Harry's feet, and sat back to watch the others.

"Well… good," Harry said quietly, staring at the other boy as he picked up Harry's feet, and laid them in his lap.

"Do you think you'll be able to manage tomorrow?" Draco asked, absentmindedly rubbing Harry's feet with one hand, and the other boy blinked.

"I need to, I haven't done any shopping yet," he said, trying to hold back a moan as Draco started to rub with both hands.

"Typical," the other boy said and Harry was surprised to see a soft smile on his face. He looked around the room and saw that the tree was mostly finished, and he found himself feeling content. Harry blinked, thinking he could do this again and looked forward to it.

Harry sat back on the couch, sighing tiredly as the Malfoy's made their way into the mansion, laden down with bags and boxes from their purchases.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked from above him, and he looked up to see Narcissa standing there before she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Tired and a little sore," he said, coughing shallowly into his hand and Narcissa frowned.

"Perhaps the trip was made too early for you," she said gently. "You rest here; we'll take care of things from here."

"I need to wrap my presents," Harry said, trying to stand but she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can do that once you've rested," she said, and he sighed before sitting back on the couch tiredly, nodding his consent.

"Harry," a voice called softly. Harry opened his eyes and blinked, looking up at Lucius who was standing over him. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes and looked around the room to see that they were the only ones left from earlier.

"Did I fall asleep?" Harry asked, sitting up against the couch's arm.

"Yes, and it's time for dinner," the older man said turning away, and Harry also stood, pushing aside the blanket that had been placed over him.

"Thank you," he said and followed the older man to the dining room where Draco and Narcissa were sitting, and, to Harry's horror, Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said, nodding to him, and Harry just gaped in response, "You're not a fish, close your mouth," he snapped after a few minutes. Harry did as he was told with a snap, and glared at the older man as he sat down at the table.

"Severus spends the holidays with us," Narcissa said, smiling at the black clad man, and he inclined his head.

"Good to know," Harry said quietly, reaching for the pitcher of water and pouring himself a cup as the house elves showed up with the food.

Harry stayed quiet throughout the meal, resisting the urge to cough when he could, and half listened to the conversations around him.

"Harry," a voice said. He looked up to see Narcissa sitting there and realized that they were alone at the table, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, wondering where the men had disappeared to, and Narcissa smiled at him.

"You still need to wrap your presents?" she asked and Harry nodded. "There is some wrapping paper and tape in your room," she said standing, flashing him a smile before she also left the room. Picking up his cup and a pitcher of water, he followed Narcissa and made his way to his room, having a better idea of where he was now.

As Harry entered the room, he noticed the items that Narcissa had mentioned, and went to the table that stood one side of the room where his packages sat. He pulled out each of the packages, wrapped them quickly and quietly, and stared at them once they were done. Sighing, he stood, picked them all up, and headed toward the room where they had set up the tree, and set the presents there.

"Done?" a voice asked causing him to jump, Harry turned around to see Draco leaning on the door frame.

"Yes," he said, moving to pass the other boy, but Draco stood in his path and Harry sighed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" They stood staring at each other for a long time before Draco huffed, and moved out of the way allowing Harry to move past him.

"Never mind," Draco muttered as Harry moved to the hall and kept going, ignoring the other boy and making his way to his room once again.

* * *

Christmas morning came bright and early when a house elf woke Harry up, and explained that the Malfoy's were waiting for him. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, he made his way to the front room. Upon entering, he found himself a little under dressed as everyone else, including Snape, was dressed for the day.

"Should I change?" he asked, looking at everyone in surprise, biting his lip.

"No, don't worry, Harry," Narcissa said, smiling gently at him and patted the seat between her and Draco, and Harry sat slowly.

"Severus," she said, turning to the dark man and he nodded before approaching the tree and pulling gifts away from it and handing them out.

Harry's pile was growing by leaps and bounds, full of large and small boxes wrapped in bright paper and Harry couldn't help staring at the large pile. As the amount of packages under the tree became smaller, house elves showed up with breakfast.

"We always have breakfast while we are opening presents," Lucius explained as he took a plate and pulled food out of the containers that had been brought. Harry was surprised at the casualness of the event, they had never eaten anywhere but the dining room.

"Oh," he said, taking an empty plate and waited for Snape to move before he made his own plate.

"Since this is your first holiday with us," Narcissa said, smiling at Harry, "You may open the first present." At this, Harry heard Draco make a noise and he looked at the other boy, an eyebrow raised but he didn't return his look. Swallowing the mouthful of food he had, he placed the plate aside and picked up a package, opening the paper carefully.

"You don't have to worry," Draco said, not looking at him, "You can just tear into it." Harry looked at the package for a moment before continuing to open it slowly. Once the paper was removed, he found a box underneath and inside lay a dark blue button down shirt with long sleeves.

"We hope we got your size right," Narcissa said, smiling at him and Harry pulled the shirt out, liking the way it looked.

"Thank you," he said, and put the shirt back and placed the box aside. Then Draco pulled a present toward him and ripped into it. For the next two hours they went through the large pile of presents. Harry's mostly consisted of new clothing, a nice robe of dark green, embroidered with dragons in black along the sleeves and hems. There was also a Wizarding chemistry set from Professor Snape that got a half-hearted glare from Harry.

Narcissa opened the long box from Harry and gasped lightly, before pulling out a long-stemmed rose of a startling light blue color, gradually turning orange near the tips of the petals.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she said, smiling at the boy who blushed slightly.

"It's a rose from the garden of The Three," he explained, "I'm not exactly sure of the species but it is enchanted to never wilt."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, hugging him, causing him to blush more. Lucius had received a ring of pure white stone, intricately carved to the form of a wolf, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Thank you Harry," he said, smiling at the younger man, placing the ring on the pointer finger of his right hand. The necklace that he had purchased for Draco was in the form of a black panther, poised to pounce with grey eyes. Draco stared down at the pendant for a long moment and then looked up at the other boy.

"How did you know?" he asked and Harry blinked at him.

"Know what?" he asked, he had picked it up because for some reason, the panther had somehow reminded him of the other boy. Draco stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Never mind," he said before placing the necklace aside, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said, turning away, hiding his blush.

"Well, if we're all done," Narcissa said once they were all finished with their gifts, Harry tried to pretend that it didn't matter that Draco hadn't given him anything, "Let's clean up." They spent another hour cleaning up the large mess that was left behind by the wrapping paper and boxes, and eventually moved their gifts to their rooms.

Emerging from his room some time later, Harry pulled at the shirt he was wearing, he had decided to wear the dark blue long sleeved one that he had opened first with a pair of dark slacks. He felt strange wearing more form-fitting clothes, compared to the ones handed down from Dudley but had to admit they were much more comfortable.

He met the Malfoy's and Snape back in the dining room around noon, and had a small lunch as they were going to have a large Christmas dinner later that night. The conversation was light as they ate. Harry, still feeling like an outsider, kept mostly to himself.

Once they were done, Harry stood to leave the room but turned when Draco called out to him.

"Come with me," Draco said, heading down a side hallway to a part of the mansion Harry had never been before, down several other hallways and to a small ornately carved door. "This is yours," Draco said, opening the door. Inside Harry found a large room filled with bookshelves that were mostly empty.

"What is this?" he asked, and Draco shrugged.

"A library," he said, raising an eyebrow as though to question Harry's perception.*

"What do you mean, 'this is yours'?" Harry asked, walking further into the room. It wasn't very big, about a third of the size of the main library of Malfoy Manor, but had a large desk in the middle with a large wing backed chair in front of it.

"Well, as you can see, it's not being used. I figure if you want, you can have it as your own sanctuary. Our family does not come to this end of the manor," Draco said by way of explanation. Harry looked around the room, and smiled. He had been feeling the need to hide away. Not always, but he liked the idea of the small library.

"Thank you," he said, turning to the taller boy, smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Happy Christmas," Draco said, going to turn away.

"Draco," Harry called and the other boy turned, his eyebrow raised and Harry stared for a moment before walking forward, his hand outstretched. "Do you think we could start over?" he asked, and Draco looked down at the hand for a long moment. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said after a moment, taking the hand in a firm shake. "Want me to show you who the wrong sort to hang out with are?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face, and Harry grinned back.

"I think I can still figure that out, thanks."

* * *

The Christmas dinner that they had that night wasn't so much a dinner as a banquet, Harry hadn't needed to put on nice robes, but he was asked to dress nicely. When he entered the large room that had once been used as a ballroom, he was surprised at how many people were there. Just in the room alone, not including wait staff, there had to be at least two hundred people there, milling about, talking, eating hor d'ourves and drinking.

"There you are," a voice said from his left, and he saw Narcissa making her way towards him, wearing a dress of a rich cream color.

"Am I late?" Harry asked, trying not to be intimidated by the sheer number of people.

"Not at all dear," she said, linking her arm through his and leading him into the room, toward where Lucius and Draco were talking with an older couple.

"There he is," Lucius said, smiling at Harry, who took Draco's arm when it was offered, feeling a bit ridiculous. "Harry, this is Lord and Lady Draxis," he said indicating the couple who smiled and nodded to him.

"It is nice to finally meet you," Lady Draxis said, smiling on Harry. He couldn't help but like the grandmotherly look to her features, and smiled back.

"And you," he said as if he had any idea who they were. They talked for several more minutes before dinner was announced and tables appeared throughout the room in designated spots. There was a large table at the front of the room where the Malfoy's, Harry, and Snape sat. Looking out at the crowd from their vantage point, Harry was surprised to see Ian and Collette O'Brian among the guests. He met Ian's eye who smiled at him and Collette waved, to which Harry smiled back.

"Oh, isn't that that boy you danced with at the last event?" Draco asked, leaning in close so no others would hear them.

"Yes," Harry replied back, just as quietly, and Draco snorted a bit before sitting back up reaching for his food.

Once the feast was over, the tables and chairs disappeared before a band took their place at the end of the large room.

"Harry," Draco said, turning once the band had started to play, "May I have this dance?" Harry blinked up at the other boy before taking the outstretched hand.

"Yes," he said and was pulled out on to the mostly empty dance floor where Draco led him around.

"Do you plan to dance with him again?" the other boy's question startled Harry, and he looked up at him, confused. "Ian, or whatever his name is," Draco said, glaring in the direction of the young man in question.

"If he asks, I don't see why not," Harry said, shrugging one shoulder. "Does it bother you?" he asked after a moment, looking up at Draco.

"Of course not," Draco said, scoffing but Harry couldn't help but notice how he directed a glare _again_ in Ian's direction. Harry tried to hide a smirk.

"If it bothers you, I won't," he said, smiling up at the other boy who didn't respond, he just spun them around again.

"Harry," an excited voice cried, and Harry turned from speaking with an older woman who was smiling and touching him a little too much. He turned and smiled at Collette as she flung herself around his neck, and at Ian who was following.

"I've missed you," she cried and Harry quirked an eyebrow at Ian.

"She's had a bit to drink," he said by way of explanation, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's nice to see you again too, Collette," Harry said, pulling the girl off of him while giving the older woman an apologetic look as she moved away.

"How have you been, Harry?" Collette asked, as they made their way to the chairs along the wall to sit.

"I'm well," he said, taking a cup of punch as they passed the refreshment tables. Taking a seat, brother and sister, sitting on either side of him.

"Good to hear, how's the whole fiancé-thing going?" she asked, staring at him intently, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"It's actually been going better," Harry said, smiling, his eyes seeking out Draco, unconsciously.

"That's good," Ian said, an odd note in his voice, and Collette shot him a look before turning back to him.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, pulling Harry to his feet before he had responded, and had no choice but to follow her. They danced through two songs, Collette not letting him go when the first was done, before Ian approached and asked to take his sister's place. Harry shot a look in Draco's direction and found the other boy staring at the three of them.

"I don't think that would be the best idea right now," he said, smiling apologetically at Ian.

"Just one," Ian said, smiling charmingly at him, and Harry stepped back, again looking towards Draco who hadn't moved. As he opened his mouth to respond again, someone bumped into him and he turned.

"Ah, Harry, there you are," a drunk Andersan Jonse said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Andersan," Harry said, putting a steadying hand on the other boy's arm as he stumbled again.

"Ian," the other boy said, his smile turning cold as he turned his eyes to the red head, "harassing poor, Harry?" he asked snidely.

"I'm not harassing him," Ian said, his eyes glaring at the drunken young man, and Harry looked between them.

"Right, well, I'm here to bring Harry to Draco, he's been looking for him," Andersan took Harry's arm and pulled him toward the other side of the room.

"Is there something that I'm missing?" Harry asked, pulling his arm free, and noticed that the drunken stumble that the other boy had before was gone.

"The O'Brian's are natural born gold diggers," Andersan said, shrugging as he met up with Draco who was standing next to his father.

"Andersan," Draco said, sounding surprised as they approached and the other boy nodded his head in greeting.

"You didn't tell him about the O'Brian's?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I didn't think they would try anything," Draco said looking over their shoulders. Harry turned to see Collette and Ian watching them, and an older couple also looking their way. "You can't help but find trouble, can you?" Draco asked Harry, as Andersan excused himself and walked away.

"They seemed fine," Harry said, wondering about the O'Brian's and what he had learned.

* * *

The next morning, Harry made his way into the dining room for breakfast, fully dressed, his bags left near the door.

"Ready to go?" Lucius asked as he looked up from the Daily Prophet, and smiled at Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry said, pulling food to him and piling it on his plate.

"Good," he said, smiling before turning back to his breakfast and the paper. A few minutes later, both Narcissa, Draco, and Pansy, joined them at the table.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Narcissa asked. Harry looked up and nodded as his mouth was full. "And you, Draco, Pansy?" she asked, turning to her son who stared at her with a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth.

"And me, what?" he asked, confused.

"Are you ready to go?" she repeated, picking up a piece of toast.

"Go where?" Draco asked, putting down his utensil, a feeling of dread coming over him.

"To the Weasley's," she said, shooting him a look as if to say that he should have been expecting this. There was a long moment of silence as Draco stared at his mother, and Harry blinked in surprise.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to the Weasel den," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Draco, but you are," Lucius said, joining the conversation, looking at his son over the paper. "Your mother and I are going to spend the rest of the year in Italy with your aunt, Dana." Draco scowled, not liking the idea of going to the Burrow but liking his aunt even less.

"Can't I stay with, Theo, or something?" Draco asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry but you'll be joining Harry at the Weasley's," Narcissa said with finality, and Draco dropped his head to the table.

"There you are!" a voice cried as the three teenagers stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow, into Molly Weasley holding her arms out to them. She pulled Harry first into a hug then, Draco and Pansy, who stood awkwardly while receiving it. They were followed by the elder Malfoy's who were there to transfer the rite-of-chaperone back to Hermione.

"Molly," Narcissa said, moving forward to kiss her cheek, to the teenager's amazement, and then Arthur arrived and greeted the older Malfoy's with a handshake and a smile.

"Harry!" a voice cried, and Harry turned to see Ron hurtling at him to pull him into a hug.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, returning the hug before the other boy drew back, grinning, that was until his eyes fell on Draco and Pansy.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," he said, his voice dry, and Draco did nothing but roll his eyes while Pansy gave a slight wave.

"All right, we're off," Narcissa said, kissing her son's cheek and then Harry's before turning towards the fireplace, and Harry realized that Hermione was there and the transfer was complete already.

"Be nice," Lucius said, giving his son a warning look before following his wife and Harry turned back toward the Weasley home.

"Ron," Molly said, turning to her son, "Show Harry, and Draco, where they will be sleeping. Hermione, if you could show Pansy the same. I'll make lunch." With that, she turned away, leaving the five alone in the room.

"Come on, then," Ron said grudgingly, turning to lead the way up the stairs.

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked as they went, carrying one of Pansy's three bags.

"It was good," Harry said. He was the only one of the three newcomers who responded, "Got to see Ian again," he said, and Draco snorted.

"Andersan told you the truth, Harry, they're gold diggers," he said, moving past Ron as he stopped at the door of the room they would be sharing.

"Gold diggers?" Hermione asked, and Harry shrugged, following his fiancé.

"I'll explain later," he called as the girls moved on.

Harry entered the room to see three beds, end on end, against three of the walls and placed his bags near the bed under the window

"Here, Harry," Ron said, handing him a package and Harry moved to take it, pulling a package out of his bag.

"Don't you dare open those," Hermione's voice cried as she opened the door, glaring at the two of them. "You know Molly wanted to open presents at the same time."

"You haven't opened presents yet?" Harry asked, looking between them.

"We've opened most of them, just the ones for you are left," Ron explained, rolling his eyes and he left the room. Harry grabbed his bag with his presents for the Weasley's and Hermione, and followed.

"So, did you get us anything good?" a voice from behind them made Harry stop. He turned, and grinned at the twins.

"I got you something I think you'll really like," Harry said, and the two older boys grinned back.

"Can't wait," Fred said following Harry down the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Molly asked as they all entered the kitchen to find Ginny helping her mother make lunch.

"Somewhat," Harry replied, Draco shrugged and George moved forward to swipe a finger-full of cookie dough that Molly was making.

"George!" she snapped, slapping at his hand, and while she was distracted, Fred grabbed some for himself, "Fred! Stay out of the cookie dough," she snapped, swatting at both of their hands.

"Sorry, mum," they chimed together before racing out of the kitchen, laughing.

"Boys," she said, shaking her head and turning back to the stove, "I hope you like chili," she called over her shoulder to the five teenagers sitting at the table.

"Yes, Molly, thank you," Harry replied for them as he turned back to the conversation.

"That old cinema I told you about, the one I go to when I'm home for the holidays," Hermione was saying, "They're going to play Star Wars episodes three, four and five."

"That sounds great," Harry said, grinning. He hadn't seen those movies in a long time, and never in a theater. Hermione had told him in their second year about the cinema that she went to during the Christmas holidays where they played older movies and he had been interested.

"What is a cinema?" Ron asked, looking between them.

"They play movies," Hermione said, picking up her spoon when Molly put bowls down in front of them. "Thank you, Molly, this looks great."

"What's a movie?" Draco asked, poking at the bowl.

"You'll just have to see," Hermione said, smiling at him before digging into the chili.

Later when they were done eating, everyone gathered in the living room around the tree and handed out presents. Harry, of course, got the sweater with the large "H" on it, and it amused him that Draco and Pansy also received one each with the respective "D" and "P" on them. Draco smiled at Molly and placed the silver garment aside and sat back, watching those around him.

"Harry what is this?" Arthur asked, turning over the box, looking down at the large black thing on the cover.

"It's called a PSP," Harry said, leaning forward, "It's a Muggle device that you play; A hand-held game player."

"Harry, we can't have Muggle things in the house that we have to change with magic," Arthur replied, and Harry grinned before holding up a package.

"That is what these are for," he said, showing the package to the older man who looked at them and then Harry. "They're batteries you don't have to worry about changing the device."

"Oh," Arthur said, taking the batteries and grinning down at the box, now intrigued.

"The Guinness Book of World Records?" a voice came from across the room where Fred and George had just opened their present from Harry, and he turned.

"Those are records set by Muggles. I thought you would want to try breaking some of them," Harry said and the twins grinned before opening the book.

"Oh my gosh, Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing herself into his arms and he laughed and hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, clutching the books to her chest. "And they're signed? How did you get them signed?"

"She was here in London this past summer, doing a book signing while I was visiting with the Dursley's, and since I had a lot of time, I got them."

"'Twilight'?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulders, "What's that?"

"Some of the greatest books ever written," she declared, and Harry laughed in total disagreement with that statement.

"Harry it's beautiful," Molly said, pulling the small locket out of the box, fixed on a gold chain.

"I thought you'd like it," he said quietly, smiling almost shyly at her. He had given Ginny a scarf because, really he didn't know what to give her.

"Pocky's?" Ron asked turning the red box over in his hands and Harry turned to him, smiling.

"They're amazing," he said and the other boy opened the box and took out a chocolate covered graham stick and took a bite.

"Wow," he said before shoving the whole stick into his mouth.

"Told you," Harry said and turned to look at Draco and Pansy who seemed to be having a good time.

After spending a couple of hours with Arthur, explaining how the PSP worked and showing him how to play the games, he went to leave the room to put his stuff away, but once he was under the door frame, he found himself unable to move.

"Fred, George," he called, knowing that this was somehow their fault.

"Whatever is the matter, Harry?" they asked, walking up to him, smirking.

"Why can't I move?" he asked, glaring.

"Well see, we had to," Fred started.

"Test out one of…" George piped in.

"Our Christmas products," Fred finished, pointing up and Harry looked up to see mistletoe above him.

"It's mistletoe," he said and the twins grinned again.

"Not just any mistletoe," George said.

"You have to be kissed before you can move," Fred said, and Harry groaned.

"Malfoy!" he called and the other boy looked up.

"What?" he asked, not seeming to care.

"Get over here."

"Why?" was the snooty retort and Harry growled.

"Just get over here!" Giving a long suffering sigh, Draco stood and moved next to Harry and suddenly found that he could not move either.

"What did you do Potter?" he snapped.

"Kiss me," was the response he got, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you don't kiss me, we'll be stuck here," Harry said, glaring at the other boy.

"I'm not going to kiss you here," Draco said looking around at everyone who was looking right back. Sighing, Harry grabbed the front of the other boy's shirt and pulled him forward and kissed him, silencing his protests. As soon as their lips met, Harry felt the mobility return to him and he started to pull away but Draco pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

A loud clearing of a throat had them breaking apart as if they had been burned, staring at each other and panting.

"Well, at least we know it works," Fred said, turning and leaving, George following but not before throwing Harry a wink.

* * *

See what I mean? I hate those books, I really do and Stephanie Myers is a horrible writer, sorry if anyone disagrees, but really I can't stand them, but I thought that if anything that Hermione would like those would be it, especially because they are so against everything she would know about vampires :).


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, here's a new chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, they are love. I think I like how this is going. Thank you to my beta Lady-Umbreon, you rock!

**Hatake Tsughi: **You're review made me laugh, thank you so much for breaking that down for me, you're not Nerd at all, thanks for figuring that out.

**.critter: **I'm glad I have your approval, even though I hate Twilight :).

**Evi15:** Lol, thank you so much, I'm glad you like it.

I'm sorry I didn't get everyone, but I really do love your reviews, and you make me so happy. Anyway, please keep them coming. Oh and I LOVE Star Wars, don't get me wrong, I was obsessed growing up, but basically how Harry feels about the episodes one, two and three, are my own reflections.

* * *

Harry settled down in his seat in front of the large screen, and got comfortable while holding a large tub of popcorn tightly in his arms.

"You know you have to share that, right?" a voice from beside him said, and he turned to see Draco sitting next to him, two large drinks in his hands.

"We'll see," Harry answered, smiling as he took one of the drinks and put it in the drink holder on his seat's arm rest.

"So how long is this going to last?" Pansy asked from the other side of Draco, as she sat down trying to get comfortable.

"For all three movies, it will be about six hours. It's nine right now, so we'll be done around five tomorrow morning with the hour-long intermission between the movies," Hermione said from Harry's other side.

"And we'll be awake the _entire_ time?" Ron asked, carrying his own drink and a few treats from Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's.

"That depends entirely on you," Harry said, grinning at his friend, the other boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Weasel, let's see what your stamina is like," Draco snarked, earning an elbow from Harry.

"You promised to be nice," he hissed, throwing him a dirty look. Draco only huffed, and sunk further into his seat.

They chatted while they waited for the movie to start, and once the lights dimmed, Harry sat up in his seat further, grinning. He hadn't viewed the Star Wars movies in years; the last time he'd seen them, he had to watch them hidden, while Dudley got to watch them at his birthday party.

As the "_Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." _scrolled across the screen, Harry turned to look at Draco who quirked an eyebrow at him, and he grinned.

* * *

Harry awoke some time later, finding himself leaning his head against Draco's shoulder, when he looked up, he found the other boy wide eyed, as Luke led the attack down the trench of the Death Star.

Harry sat up, rubbed at his eyes, and blinked a few times before looking around. He found that both he, and Hermione, had fallen asleep. Pansy, Draco, and Ron were all staring at the screen with wide eyes, and undivided attention. Hermione jumped a foot, pulling away from Ron's shoulder where she had been resting when he whooped as the _Millennium Falcon _came in to save the day.

"Sorry 'Mione," he said quietly, looking at her sheepishly for disturbing her, but he turned back to the screen almost immediately, and the girl shook her head, smiling.

Once the credits started rolling, Harry stood, and stretched while moving toward the aisle, making his way to the bathrooms. As he walked down the steps to exit the theater, he didn't notice the foot sticking out until he tripped on it. Pitching forward, Harry's eyes opened wide in panic, but an arm around his waist stopped him.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked in his ear, while Harry gained his footing again, and turned to look at the person whose leg he had almost tripped over. There were four men, all at least twenty-five years old, staring at the five friends innocently.

"What was that?" Ron broke in, glaring at the man at the end of the aisle, pushing Harry and Draco aside, nearly making them fall again.

"What was what?" the man asked, standing his full height, towering over Ron by a few inches.

"You know _what_!" Ron snapped glaring up at the man, but the only response he received was a smirk.

"I have a bum knee, and I needed to stretch, it was a long movie," the man said, pushing past Ron, and gave a hard shove at Harry as he passed on his way down the steps, his group following. Ron turned to follow, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Forget about it, Ron," he said quietly. Although he felt angry at the man, Harry decided that a fight wasn't worth getting kicked out of the theater.

"But-" Ron said, but Harry and Draco had already started to walk away. Ron huffed in annoyance, and followed, sulking. "I can't believe you and Hermione fell asleep," he said, getting excited again about the movie they had just watched.

"We've seen it before, Ron," Hermione said, leading the way towards the bathrooms, the other's following her.

"But that was amazing!" Ron cried, and started to go into detail, following the other boys into the men's bathroom, talking the whole way through until they exited again. They moved out of the restroom and met the girls in the lobby where they purchased food and drinks and sat at a table.

"So if these are episodes four, five, and six, did they make one, two and three?" Draco asked, looking at the two who were most familiar with the movies.

"No," Harry said firmly, and Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Yes, they did," she said, shaking her head.

"Sorry 'Mione, I don't believe they did," Harry said, giving her a look.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking between them, and Harry sighed.

"George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars, did make episodes one, two and three, but they were awful. They screwed with the time line, had horrible screen writing, and even worse acting."

"They weren't that bad, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Three words Hermione, Jar Jar Binks," he said, glaring at the girl, she snorted.

"Ok, he was horrible, but it wasn't too bad."

"The only good thing about all three movies was the fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Darth Maul. They could have gotten rid of the rest of the movies."

"You're exaggerating," his friend said, laughing.

"Sure, Hermione," he said turning back to his food.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they entered the movie theater again, and looked up at the four older men. The one on the end watched them, and Harry tread carefully, keeping an eye out.

Both he, and Hermione, were able to stay awake through the full movie, though Harry felt himself nodding off a few times, only to jerk awake moments later.

"Are you going to sleep through the entire thing?" Draco teased as they stood up again at the end of the movie, as Harry stretched and yawned.

"No, I just don't sleep much," he said, throwing Draco a half-hearted glare, and started down the stairs. He was relieved to see the four trouble makers were gone.

They left the theater, heading towards the restrooms, the girls laughing about something as Harry headed towards the men's room alone. Ron, and Draco, were getting in line to get something to eat.

He pushed through the swinging door and made his way over to the urinal to relieve himself. Once he was done, he moved to the sink. He looked up when the door opened, and saw two of the troublemaker's walking in, laughing about something or other. Keeping his head down, he moved towards the paper towels, pulled a few out, and wiped his hands off as he headed towards the door.

"Well, what do we have here?" the voice of his almost-tripper said, grinning as he stood in Harry's way out of the restroom.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, eyeing the man warily, stepping back when the man stepped forward.

"What do I want?" the man asked, laughing. Harry jumped when he bumped into something solid, he turned to see the man's friend right behind him, and he swallowed hard. "What do I want, Devon?" he asked the man behind Harry, and Devon grabbed Harry's arms as the first man got into Harry's personal space.

"I'd say it's to get rid of freaks," Devon cackled, shaking Harry slightly, "Kind of like this one." Harry's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away but Devon's hands tightened on his arms, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I didn't do anything to you," he said struggling as the first man leaned in forward, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't like fags," he snarled, and Harry's eyes grew wide before blinking in confusion.

"What?" he asked, and the man smirked before punching him in the stomach.

"I saw you with your boyfriend," he snarled as Harry tried to bend over, gasping for air. The man in front of him turned when he heard banging on the door, and Harry vaguely heard Draco and Ron on the other side, barely feeling the throbbing around his wrist. "Oh, and here he is, coming to your rescue," he snarled, and struck Harry across the cheek. Harry's head swam.

As the man raised his arm again, the door burst open, and all three men turned to see Draco standing in the front, with Ron, Hermione, and Pansy behind him, wands drawn. With a yell, Ron, and Draco rushed into the room. Harry was pushed roughly to the side, his head hit the wall and everything turned black.

* * *

Harry sat down, tired of pacing while holding the cold compress to his swollen cheek, as he waited for the Weasley's to arrive. He looked to his right where Ron and Hermione sat, Ron holding his own cold compress to his split lip, his left eye turning black and blue.

Once the other four broke in, wands waving, a fist fight had broken out. Then the two men's friends came in to their rescue. Because magic had been used, Auror's had shown up not long after, and they had been taken to the Ministry of Magic where they were currently waiting.

"Where are Draco, and Pansy?" Harry asked no one in particular; Once they had arrived, they had all been led to different rooms to be questioned. Pansy and Draco had not come back yet, though the other three had been waiting for almost half an hour. As if his question had been heard, Pansy entered the room a moment later, scowling.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked her as she sat next to him, and she leaned her head back as if too tired to hold it up any longer.

"Stupid assholes," she muttered, and before Harry could ask anything else, Draco was led into the room, and shoved into a chair by an Auror harshly. Harry glared at the older man who just gave him a dirty look before walking away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Draco, who as gripping his left arm tightly in obvious discomfort, his jaw set against the pain. He was sporting his own black eye and split lip, but they looked like they had not been tended to, though Harry and Ron's wounds had been tended to immediately after arriving.

"No," Draco said through clenched teeth, glaring straight ahead, and Harry's eyebrow's furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Harry tried again, moving in front of the other boy.

"My shoulder is dislocated," he said matter-of-factly causing Harry to blink in shock.

"They didn't fix that?" he asked stupidly, and Draco looked up, his eyes narrowing further.

"They don't feel the need to heal a Death Eater," he said, bitterly.

"You're not a Death Eater!" Harry cried, turning to yell at anyone who would listen, but Draco put his good hand on the other boy's arm.

"I'm the son of one of the most famous Death Eater's, it's the same thing," he said, shrugging his good shoulder before returning his hand to the injured arm.

"Like hell it is!" Hermione cried angrily, standing up herself. Before they could say anything more, Arthur and Molly Weasley made their way down the hall, led by an Auror.

"Are you all alright?" she asked, pulling Ron up, and looking at his wounds. Then turning to Harry, and doing the same. Once she brushed a hand over his face, sighing in disappointment, she turned to the two Slytherin's, seeing Draco's discomfort at once.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing how he was gripping his arm, she didn't pull him to his feet but squatted down in front of him.

"My shoulder is dislocated," Draco said, again through clenched teeth, his eyes not leaving the wall across from him.

"What?" Arthur said, shocked that he had not been looked after.

"They also used Veritaserum," Pansy piped in from beside him, and those around them gasped. Molly slowly got to her feet, turning on the Auror who had led them in.

"You used Veritaserum on an underage wizard with out his parent's consent?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. The man in question turned up his nose, throwing a dirty look at Draco before turning back to the enraged mother.

"We have every right to use any means necessary to get answers from a Death Eater, whether we have consent or not," he said, but faltered a bit under the glare coming from the plump woman.

"Draco Malfoy is _not,_ and has _never been_, a Death Eater," Molly snarled, her hand itching to reach for her wand, causing the man before her to scoff.

"His father was, as was his mother," he said, and this time he did find a wand in his face, but not from Molly. He found himself looking down the business end of Harry Potter's wand, and he blinked before he looked at the shorter boy.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Harry hissed, shaking in anger, "I will be speaking with the Minister of Magic about this, believe me."

"Who do you think authorized it?" the man snorted, throwing Draco and Pansy another dirty look before he moved around Harry, and walked down the hallway. There was complete silence on the remaining group as they reeled from the news. Molly sighed before turning towards Harry, and pushed his wand hand down.

"He's gone, Harry," she said softly to the still shaking boy, and Harry drew a deep breath. "Arthur, will you take Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Harry home? I'm going to take, Draco, to St. Mungo's."

"I'm going," Harry said at once, and Molly turned to him.

"It's late, you've had a rough night. You should go home, and sleep," she said gently, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm going," he stated again. Molly saw the determination his eyes, and sighed.

"If he's going, that means I have to go," Hermione said, standing next to Harry, "It's my duty as his chaperone."

"Mine too," Pansy said from beside Draco, and Molly looked at the teenagers, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"What about you?" she asked turning to her son who looked at his friends, and shrugged.

"Might as well," he said, standing. Harry helped Draco to his feet as they moved to the public floo system, threw the green powder into the fire, and called out St. Mungo's.

* * *

Harry looked around the waiting room, starting to feel a bit annoyed at the fact that they had not been seen yet. They had been waiting for an hour now, and the hospital was not even busy. What really irked him, was that since they had arrived, four people had come, and were seen to almost immediately, while they were still waiting.

"This is ridiculous," he said, standing to pace again, turning to look at the receptionist who was writing on a scroll.

"I can't imagine that the healer's have a better opinion of my family than the Ministry does," Draco said, leaning back in his chair. Harry had been able to get a light pain reliever potion for Draco, who had taken it gratefully, but unfortunately, it only dulled the pain slightly.

"Again, this is ridiculous," Harry said, sighing before he slumped into a chair next to his fiancé. He had spoken to the receptionist several times, but she had insisted that Draco would be seen soon, and that it was a process. The girl had tried to flirt with him, something he had found annoying as she batted her eyes at him. He heard the grunt of pain from next to him, huffed his annoyance again, then stood, making his way to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, again," he said, leaning on the desk, smiling at the girl. She looked up again, and smiled at him so widely, he wondered if it hurt.

"Hi," she almost purred, and Harry fought the urge to gag as leaned forward, very aware of the eyes on him.

"You know, that is such a pretty color," he said, pointing to the nail polish that she was meticulously applying, "It brings out your eyes." The girl gasped, and placed a hand on her voluptuous chest, the hot blue color clashing with the light green robes she wore.

"I said the exact same thing," she cried, batting her eyelashes, leaning forward.

"Well, you were right," he said, and she sighed, smiling up at him almost

dreamily. "Do you see my friend over there?" he asked, pointing behind him. She looked past him, and scowled before turning back to the hero in front of her.

"You mean the Death Eater?" she asked, and Harry had to bite his lip not to snap at the stupid creature.

"He's not really a Death Eater," he said, his voice strained, but trying to hold onto his fake smile.

"Really?" she asked, looking past him again at Draco, narrowing her eyes, "That's not what Rita Skeeter said."

"You like Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked, standing up, eyes narrowed, knowing there was a reason he hadn't liked her... Well, other than the obvious ones.

"Of course! She's brilliant, and totally in the know," she said sitting back, crossing her legs. "She even had that article about you, and…" the girl trailed off, and looked past him at Draco. "Oh."

"That's right, 'oh'," Harry said, the anger in his voice noticeable now, and he leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the desk, glaring down at her. "If you get Draco back to see a healer in the next five minutes, you can tell Rita Skeeter all about our little visit. If you don't, I'll be writing her tonight to let her know that St. Mungo's refused to see an injured Harry Potter." The girl stared at him for a moment, as if to go over his words, and Harry hoped that his gamble would pay off.

"Let me see what I can do," she said standing, and heading behind the swinging doors. Harry stood fully, feeling proud of himself.

* * *

Almost exactly five minutes later, an apprentice healer called out Draco's name, and Harry, Hermione, Molly, and Pansy stood.

"Only one of you can come back with us," the man said, looking at them all. Harry stepped forward but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"If you go, I have to go, and then so does Pansy. It's better to let Mrs. Weasley," she said gently. Harry looked around him, then he finally nodded, realizing that she was right. Molly followed Draco back.

* * *

Later, back at the Burrow, Draco was sleeping off the pain relieving potion, finally having had his arm reset, and bound to his body by a sling. Harry was wide awake, though it was nearly four in the morning, wishing he was tired. He found himself in the kitchen making hot chocolate with marshmallows, and sitting at the table.

"Harry?" a voice asked, and he looked up to see Hermione standing there in a robe hanging loosely on her frame, showing her pajama bottoms and tank top.

"Hi 'Mione," he said, and she sat next to him, yawning.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, looking down at the cup in his hands, looking for answers that he knew weren't in the brown liquid.

"Nightmares again?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged. It wasn't so much the nightmares this time.

"The Malfoy's were spies. Once Voldemort was killed, it was proven. Why are they treated with such hatred still?" he wondered aloud, though he had a pretty good idea, _why_. Hermione sighed, and pulled her robe closer around herself as she sat back in her chair.

"Letting prejudice's go can be a hard thing," she said quietly, staring out the window of the kitchen at the glistening snow. "You didn't trust Mr. Malfoy in the beginning... I'm not sure you do yet," she said, shrugging. Harry sighed, and sat back, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"Heck, I'm not sure I trust Draco, honestly," he said quietly, and Hermione looked at him, an appraising look in her eye.

"I think deep down you've started to. He's offered you something that you have always wanted, and so maybe you don't trust him yet, but you're wanting to. Why else would you point your wand at an Auror?" Harry groaned, and placed his head in his hands, glad that he had not been arrested for that.

"That was pretty stupid," he said, his voice muffled, and Hermione laughed.

"They did something that is supposed to be illegal, but think that because of Draco's family's reputation, they have that right."

"I'm going to speak to the Minister," Harry said, feeling angry all over again.

"That Auror said that he approved it. I'm not sure that speaking to him will do any good," Hermione pointed out.

"Then I'll go to Skeeter. Get it into the press," he said, almost desperately.

"No one cares, Harry," a tired voice said from behind them, and they turned to see Draco standing there, his hair mussed from sleep, his eyes drooping.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked jumping to his feet and leading the other boy to a chair.

"Nightmare," the blond said.

"Here," Harry said, pushing his hot chocolate at Draco who took a sip before putting the mug down. "What do you mean, 'no one cares'?"

"My father was Voldemort's right hand man. Though he was a spy for Dumbledore, he still did despicable things, and people can't, or won't, let that go."

"It's not right," Harry muttered angrily, crossing his arms petulantly, and Draco chuckled tiredly.

"Believe me, I agree, but it is as it is."

"That's crap, and you know it," Harry said.

"Oh, I know it, Harry. Believe me, I know it... That's why I've decided we're not going to live here once we marry and graduate," the blond said, and Harry looked up startled.

"What?" he asked, and Hermione looked at the blond for explanation as well.

"Harry, we'll never find peace here, I want to be a potions master, but I know that I'll never get far in England. That is why I've applied for an apprenticeship in Italy."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Harry asked, not really accusing the other boy, but confused and a little hurt.

"I only did this tonight. I had received a letter from a master there, offering the apprenticeship, and I decided tonight to accept." Harry was speechless. He wasn't sure what to think about this, the other boy was probably right. "Then again, we may not be together by then. We only have to be together until the baby is born."

"I don't know," Harry said looking down at his hands.

"It's not something you have to decide now, Harry," Draco said standing, and swaying on his feet. Harry jumped up to steady him.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later, we should get to bed," he said, and they walked up the stairs. Hermione followed, turning out the light as they went.

* * *

Did I get all of the fixes Lady :). I hope so.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the long wait, I was completely stuck until this idea came to me tonight, if it is crap, I apologize. Also it's not beta'd because I wanted to get this out asap and not make you guys wait any longer. (You can yell at me later Lady if there are any typo's or grammar mistakes). Let me know what you think. Thank you all for your reviews and reading, I appreciate them very much.

* * *

Draco made his way through the large crowds, trying his hardest not to push others out of the way as they seemingly bumped into him on purpose. He had one goal in mind and he could see it now, if only through a large throng of people, a large wooden desk that ran the entire length of the room, with several witches and wizards sitting behind it. They made their way through the room, seeing their reflections in the highly polished floors, and walking through rows of comfortable looking chairs where many people waited to travel. The International Travel Department of the Ministry of Magic was a busy one at this time of year, they could have apparated but, as they were underage, Draco and the others had to go through official means, something he despised.

"Draco, slow down," a voice called from behind him and he barely turned to see Pansy, Harry, Ron and Hermione following, having a bit more trouble getting through the crowds than he was.

"We don't have time to slow down," he said, turning and continuing on his way, not waiting for the others to follow and joined the queue waiting to reach the desk, huffing a breath of annoyance at the length of it.

"Where are we going exactly?" Hermione asked, dropping her over-night bag down at her feet when they finally joined Draco.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Draco said, moving forward a few feet when the line moved. "If Harry had his international travel paper's, we wouldn't have to wait here," he muttered.

"Sorry," Harry said, rolling his eyes for the tenth time, tired of Draco complaining of this, "outside of school and the random port-key, I haven't been outside of the country, and you insist that we travel somewhere where I need one." Grumbling, Draco moved forward again and kept silent beyond that until they reached the large desk and stood in front of a wizard there, whose name-tag red Leonard.

"Name?" the older man asked in a bored tone, barely looking up from the parchment he was studying.

"Harry Potter," Draco replied and the man's head jerked up, looking surprised and Harry stepped forward with help from Draco's hand on his elbow.

"Hi," he said, giving the older man a slight wave and received a raised eyebrow as the man leaned forward trying to see his scar, causing Harry to press down on his hair to hide it.

"Finger," the man said, leaning back and picking up a small sharp looking tool, Harry leaned over the desk to give him his finger which Leonard pricked causing a drop of blood to drip into a bowl.

"Ow," Harry said, sucking on the finger to stop the bleeding.

"How long do you plan to travel?" the older man asked as he waved his wand and a small piece of parchment appeared which he took a stamp and stamped, signing it as well.

"Four days," Draco spoke up, as the other four could only guess.

"Be aware that coming back on January second will be very busy and you may have a long wait time," Leonard said, handing Harry the parchment that read his name and the arrival and return dates. "This will get you to anywhere you need to go, as long as you check in at the Ministry in the country you are traveling to. When you return, bring this back and we will stamp it with your return time. You will be able to retrieve your travel floo at the desk over there," he said, pointing to another desk to the left that had another long line.

"Thank you," Harry said, pulling his finger from his mouth and picking up his over-night bag and barely received a nod in return as they turned towards the other long desk.

"You stay here," Draco said, leaving them near the floo points as he went to get the traveling floo.

"I wish he would stop being so secretive about this," Pansy said, sitting in one of the few empty seats they could find.

"He didn't tell you anything?" Hermione asked, sitting in another empty seat.

"No, just that he spoke to his parent's and got their permission and your parents' approval," the other girl replied.

"Of course, my mum couldn't let it go that easily," Ron said, blushing at the memory of his mother's reaction to their wanting to spend the new year celebrations outside of the family home, especially when they found out they five teenagers wanted to travel outside of the country.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, walking up to them again, a small blue bag in his hand, he waited for the others to follow as he turned towards the floo points and held out the bag to each of them

"Are you going to tell us now so we know where to request?" Harry asked, holding his floo powder in his hand.

"No, this will take you to where we are going, you'll see when we get there," Draco said, pushing the others in front of him to an empty fireplace. Harry sighed as he stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder and was whisked away, a moment later, stepping out of the fireplace into another large room, the floors polished and just as busy as the one he left. The only difference he noted, was the flags that were hanging from the ceilings and he turned when the Draco finally arrived out of the fireplace.

"America?" he asked and Pansy, Ron and Hermione looked up to see the American flag as well as other flags waving next to it.

"Yes, now come on," Draco said, pushing them towards another long desk which caused them to wait another twenty minutes to get their parchment's stamped and another ten was taken getting floo powder so they could travel to where they would be staying. Draco gave them the address then went first to make sure the house was available and ready for them.

They arrived in a medium sized room that was comfortably furnished with several large couches that faced a large fireplace that they entered through and large windows that looked out on the busy streets of New York.

"You have a flat in New York?" Hermione asked, looking through the windows at the street far below. The apartment was at the top of a large building that had two floors, housed five bedrooms, three baths, an entertainment room, and a large kitchen, fully stocked.

"I believe it's called a penthouse," Pansy said, joining her at looking down before swallowing hard and stepped back, feeling a bit queasy at the height they were at.

"I'll take the master bedroom which is upstairs, there are two others upstairs and two downstairs," Draco said, pulling his bag up over his shoulder and started up the stairs, leaving the other four to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll take one down here," Ron said, shrugging.

"I think Hermione and I should stay upstairs, keep you and Draco away from each other," Pansy said, grinning at Harry's blush. Since their kiss under Fred and George's mistletoe, they had received nothing but harassment, especially from Pansy and Ron.

"Would you knock it off," he muttered before making his way down the short hall and opened a door that turned out to be a bathroom and moved on to open a door to the right and found a small room with a single bed and a small dresser on the right wall.

"I'll take this one," he told Ron as he looked over his shoulder into the room.

"All right," Ron said, opening the door to the room across the hall which turned out to be similar to Harry's. Once Harry put his clothes away, he made his way out to the front room again where he found Hermione flipping through channels on a flat screened TV that he had not noticed before.

"You have Muggle appliances?" Ron asked as Draco came down from the second floor.

"My mother enjoys a lot of what the Muggle's call soap opera's," he said and Hermione snorted, Harry smiled, thinking of his aunt's like of the same shows.

"What is the plan then?" Pansy asked, sitting in a large love seat, leaning back and crossing her ankles.

"Well, we have four days, I thought we might see a Broadway show, do some shopping, see the sights, you know," Draco said, sitting down in another chair.

"Broadway?" Hermione asked, eyes wide, she had always wanted to go to a Broadway play.

"Of course, I'll contact the concierge and have him send up some information about the plays they have going. I know you're looking forward to the shopping," Draco said, looking pointedly at Pansy who smiled back.

"We're in New York, of course," she said.

"And since we'll be here for New Years, we'll spend it in Time Square, where the party is," Draco said, standing, "as for now, I'm starving." They spend the rest of the day walking around, eating in pizzeria that night, enjoying being free of their parent's.

That night they spent time in the media room, watching movies, Harry and Draco forced to sit together in a chair that was just big enough for them both to fit in as the others took up the other chairs. When they were half way through the second movie, Draco was still awake but noticed that Pansy, Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep, the time difference seemed to make them all tired.

"They're all asleep?" a quiet voice asked around a yawn and he looked down at Harry who had ended up laying against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around his chest, Draco's arm around his shoulders.

"Yes," Draco said, shifting and pulling Harry closer as he moved down on the love seat, trying to get more comfortable.

"Whimp's," Harry said around his own yawn and Draco smiled down at him and had the sudden urge to kiss the other boy. As he moved forward to do just that, and Harry pushed up a bit to do the same, something hit him in the side of the head and he whipped around and found Pansy glaring at him through tired eyes.

"Go to bed lover boy," she said, pushing herself up and moved over to the door, her movement waking Hermione who also climbed to her feet and waited with half lidded eyes as Harry and Draco stood up, Draco still glaring at the two girls followed, leaving Ron who was still dead to the world as they left.

* * *

The next morning, Harry exited his room to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking and entered the kitchen to find Pansy standing over the stove.

"Morning," he said, sitting at the large table, soon joined by Hermione and Ron, the hair sticking up on the side of his head as he scratched at his stomach as he sat down.

"Morning," Pansy said, putting a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes on the table.

"I didn't know you were so domesticated," Draco said, stepping into the room and Pansy threw him a glare.

"Bite me," she said, placing orange juice and milk on the table before sitting herself. They all dug in and found that Pansy turned out to be a great cook and they enjoyed the breakfast and planned their day. The girls wanted to get some shopping in and the boys had no other plans but to go with them. They were disappointed to find that the only time that a show was playing on Broadway was not until the second when they would be leaving.

They spent the day shopping and seeing more sights, visited the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island before returning to the penthouse to get ready for that night. They all dressed warm and eventually made their way down to Time Square where they huddled together in the cold as they watched the festivities.

At ten seconds to midnight, they joined the others there in counting down and when they reached one, Harry was grabbed around the waist by Draco and kissed thoroughly. Ron kissed Hermione and Pansy grabbed a single guy next to her and kissed him, much to his delight.

They returned back to the penthouse around two thirty the next morning and collapsed in their rooms, Draco giving Harry another chaste-ish kiss, something that Pansy and Hermione made a big deal, mostly joking, about. Pansy had received the man's who she kissed number, though she was not entirely sure what to do with it, and Ron and Hermione wouldn't look each other in the eye.

The girls spent the next day shopping again, dragging poor Harry along, as Draco flat out refused to go with them again and since they could not leave the two of them alone, Harry was dragged along, much to his and Draco's chagrin. Draco did spend his time exploring New York once again, he usually did, Ron deciding to follow him eventually as he did not want to be left alone and had nothing better to do. They met up again at eight o'clock that night, Harry and the girls laden down with packages and bags which they put in their rooms before they left for dinner. They went out to a nice restaurant, requiring that they dress up and spent an obscene amount of money on their entrees and deserts, returning back to the penthouse after eleven where they met in the media room again, where Draco and Harry took the love seat from before willingly.

"We need to come here more often," Pansy said, laying out on one of the couches while Ron and Hermione took another couch, sitting close, but not cuddling yet.

"I agree, next time maybe we can catch a Broadway show," Hermione said, picking up the remote and pressing the play button to start the movie.

Hours later, Harry awoke to find himself laying across Draco's chest again and smiled when he heard the other boy snoring softly, quickly drowned out by Ron's much louder snores.

"Go back to sleep," a quiet voice said and Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes before leaning up and kissing him lightly.

"Ok," he said, laying back down and closing his eyes, smiling when he felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head.

* * *

Ok, I know that this is crap, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this out. I have had the worst writer's block, but I think this chapter is going to break that and I have plans for the next couple of chapters, and I _promise!_ it won't take me anywhere near as long this time to get them out. Thank you for all of your reviews and hanging on, though if you've left, I don't blame you. :) Again, so very sorry for the long wait.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, so Hello, I'd like you all to know that I am not dead, I am alive and very much sorry that it has been almost a year since I updated this. I have had a few things going on in my life that have made it crazy and unable to sit down and think this out. I have thought about it a lot, I just didn't know which way I was going to go with it. I have an idea, it's an evil idea and I was thinking of ending it quickly and painfully, but I thought that it wasn't fair to my awesome readers, those who keep adding this to favorites and alerts and commenting.

There are a lot of you and **THANK YOU** for keeping me reminded that I have this story out there and that I need to update, which I have, yay!

There is a bit of a warning, this is somewhat of a filler chapter, sorry but I'm hoping that this will help kick start this idea and so I have more to write so I don't leave it for another year, which I won't, promise! I promise to come back with more of the story, but this goes into what happened with Lucius and James after Lucius ran off to join Voldemort. I have made Dumbledore a mean person and if I got any of the facts incorrect, I apologize, it's really late and I have to be up in a couple of hours, literally, but I didn't want to sleep until I got this written and out to you all.

Again, keep in mind that this is an AU, I warned you in the beginning, there's even a little warning in the description before you click on the story, so please forgive me for taking liberties if it bothers you. Meaning that the ages and the years and all that are going to be different than in the original, obviously, like they have in the last few chapters, so please don't point those out, well i guess you can if you want, I know I'm screwing with the timeline like crazy, but hey it's fun, well at least for me anyway.

**Lady**, if you're still alive, I haven't heard from you in about as long as it's been since I last updated, if you are, I hope you are well and am wondering if you are still willing to be my beta. I would have sent this to you first, but again, I don't know if you're alive and I wanted to get this out ASAP so message me or whatever and let me know. :) Hope to hear from you soon.

For the rest of you, please review and let me know what you think about this idea. These are my original-ish ideas for what happened between James and Lucius. Again, thank you all for your reviews/alerts/favorites, it makes me happy and keep them coming, if you don't hate this anyway, or if you do, let me know, I really like this chapter so I'm pretty sure I won't change it, but I might take something into advisory.

Enjoy!

* * *

There were scenes that surprised Harry as he made his way through the Memoria, the first had been when Dumbledore had called Lucius and Snape into his office in their sixth year. It came not long after the scene where James had been tested and found that he was not a carrier. It had nearly brought Harry to tears to see how devastated his father was. Lucius had said nothing, he had just turned and walked out of the headmaster's office without a backward glance. Lucius had skipped the memories it seemed of the beginning of his and Narcissa's relationship which Harry was grateful for.

When the scene opened in the headmaster's office, both Lucius and Severus Snape were sitting in front of the large desk, the headmaster's seat empty.

"Do you know why we are here Lucius?" Snape asked and Lucius looked around the room briefly before shaking his head.

"I do not, I can imagine though," he replied and turned only slightly when the door opened and Dumbledore strode through, smiling at the two young men as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Thank you both for coming," he said, offering them both a lemon drop that was refused, "I asked you to join me to speak on a very sensitive matter, Tom Riddle."

"What of him?" Snape asked, eying the headmaster and Harry had to wonder what he was thinking.

"You have heard the rumor's, correct?" Dumbledore asked, sitting back in his chair and watching the two young men in front of him.

"Yes," Lucius answered this time but did not elaborate and Harry had the feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

"He has been contacting pure blood wizards to join an army that he is building to destroy all Muggle and Muggle-born wizards," Dumbledore said, sitting forward and linking his fingers and resting his elbows on the desk.

"That is pure speculation," Lucius replied, giving nothing away but Harry could see a tightening around his mouth and his eyes narrowed slightly. Dumbledore stood and walked to Fawks and stroked his chest but said nothing for a long moment.

"Five years ago, when he was still here at this school," he said finally, his voice quiet, "I saw the darkness in him, feared what he could become if he did not stray from the path he was on. I did nothing to stop it then but I find that there is something I might do now to slow it down, stop him before he becomes what I fear."

"What is it you fear?" Snape asked and Dumbledore turned to them, an odd look in his eyes as he sat down again, looking closer to his age now, in Harry's time than he should have years ago

"Something beyond anything we have seen before, someone those who hear his name will fear, will not dare to speak. He will bring death and pain to our world, destroy so many lives," he said quietly, his eyes seeing something the three young men in front of him couldn't, a dark shadow in his lurking. There was a silence that was only broken when Dumbledore took a breath and blinked, looking back to Lucius and Snape. "That is why I need your help," he said and both young men looked at each other.

"What is it you need us to do?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"I want you to infiltrate his ranks, watch him, send the Order information on his goings-on, his plans, who he has recruited," Dumbledore explained.

"Spy for you," Snape spoke up and the headmaster turned to him and nodded once. "You do realize, headmaster," the dark haired youth went on, "I am only a half-blood, my father was a Muggle." There was a sharp intake of breath from Lucius as if this information was news to him but Snape did not look at him, keeping his eyes on the headmaster.

"You knew Tom when he was here five years ago, in passing but you seemed to get along," Dumbledore replied and Snape's eyes narrowed.

"I did but we were not friends," he pointed out and the headmaster shook his head.

"No, but he knows you and knows your past, it is very similar to his," he pointed out and the younger man scowled while looking away.

"Headmaster," Lucius spoke up and the other man's eyes turned to him, "what if you cannot stop what has been foretold?" He knew enough about the older man that he was sure that Dumbledore was no seer and would not have come to these visions on his own. The haunted look returned to Dumbledore's face and he was quiet for a long moment.

"Then may the gods help us," he said quietly and all three were quiet.

"How far in would we have to go?" Lucius asked after a long moment.

"As far as you can," was the quick reply, "we need as much information as we can get to stop him before this gets out of hand. Has he contacted you Lucius?" the older man asked, eying the boy in question and Lucius' mouth tightened further.

"He has, not long after my parent's died," he said after what looked like a struggle to keep the words from leaving his mouth.

"You should have brought this to me," Dumbledore admonished, a strange glint in his eyes as he leaned forward.

"I did not see a reason to, I had no intention of replying," Lucius said.

"You will need to now, we will stage an escape from the school so you may join him and take Severus with you," Dumbledore said with an air of finality and Lucius glared.

"I did not agree to this headmaster," he said, his voice cold, "and I will not." Dumbledore looked up, a contemplative look on his face as he stared at Lucius.

"This is not up for debate Lucius," he replied, his voice almost as cold as the younger man's, "when your parent's died, their position in the Order was handed down to you, you have an obligation to us."

"I do not want any position in the Order if this is the way I am to be treated," Lucius said and stood, Snape following closely behind.

"You are not yet of age," Dumbledore called out and Lucius stopped, "and have no family to take you in, I would hate for you to be lost in the system," he said innocently and Lucius stiffened.

"With my father's death, I became Lord Malfoy," he said turning a full glare on the headmaster who was reclining in his chair, his fingers linked above his stomach.

"Not until you are of age," the older man pointed out and it seemed that only Snape's hand on his arm stopped Lucius from reaching for his wand, "sit down," the headmaster said, his voice hard and the two younger men did so. "You and Severus will go to Tom seeking sanctuary, now that your father is dead, you find nothing but contempt for your bid for the Lordship. You will offer your home and wealth to him, offer anything he needs and report his movements and any impertinent information to me."

"And what if what you have been told comes to pass, that he turns into the thing you fear most?" Snape spoke up seeing that Lucius had his jaw clenched so tightly, he would not be able to speak.

"Then we will do what we can to stop him and you will be vital in this," Dumbledore pointed out, "any information on what he is doing, who he is recruiting will help us."

"I want your word that if this happens and we help you take him down, we will not be left hanging by you to defend ourselves," Lucius finally said, unclenching his jaw but his eyes were still narrowed in anger.

"Of course Lucius, you will be seen as heroes," the older man replied and Lucius' mouth twisted again and he stood.

"Fine," he snapped and headed towards the door.

"I've arranged for you to leave tonight," Dumbledore called, "meet in the front hall at one o'clock, tomorrow morning." Lucius left without another look back, Snap following, Harry turned back as the door was closing and saw an odd smile on the headmaster's face.

The scene moved forward, Harry saw glimpses of Lucius talking to Narcissa and of watching James, a sad look in his eyes. Scenes passed quickly before him and before he knew it, Lucius was standing in the Great Hall, the large clock reading fifteen minutes to one, bags resting at his feet.

"Are you ready for this?" Snape asked, joining him when the clock showed ten to one.

"I have a bad feeling about this Severus," Lucius replied, turning when he heard his name and found Narcissa walking towards him, a bag in her hands.

"What are you doing Cissa?" he asked, moving forward to take the bag from her.

"I'm coming with you," she said, her voice holding a note of finality.

"No," Lucius replied, shaking his head, "it is too dangerous." Narcissa moved forward and rested her hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead against his.

"If you're going, I'm going," she said and pulled back, smiling tightly at him. There was an air about the two of them of friendship, Narcissa was only fourteen at this time and Lucius was now sixteen but they did not seem to be in a relationship Harry now realized.

"Good, you are here," a voice said and they turned to find Dumbledore walking down the steps towards them. "Take this, you will need to walk to the edge of the wards and apparate to Malfoy Manor," he said, handing them a scarf, only sparing Narcissa a quick glance but didn't comment. "There you will need to contact Tom and make him aware of your willingness to join his campaign."

"Willingness is not the word I would use," Narcissa said under breath and ignored the sharp look she received from Dumbledore.

"Good luck," the older man said, choosing not to reply to the snide remark and stood watching as the three young people walked towards the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

The scene dissolved around Harry and when it became clear again, he found himself standing next to Lucius in Diagon Alley, surrounded by people in black robes. He watched as Lucius and those in the black robes attacked passerby's and the shops around them, causing chaos as they went. Harry winced every time a person was hit or a window exploded nearby and turned to Lucius and was surprised at what he saw.

Lucius wore the same black robes as the others attacking but he did not wear a mask, nor did any of his group, letting all who saw them see their faces. Lucius had a pained look on his face as he shot another spell, knocking out a window and when he aimed at a person, the spell missed and Harry had a feeling he did it on purpose. As Lucius walked down a side alley, searching for anyone he could 'attack' he heard his name and turned to see James standing there, his wand gripped tightly but pointed at the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded and Lucius shook his head.

"Leave James, before you get hurt," he warned but did not raise his wand.

"This isn't you Lucius," James said, taking a step towards him and Lucius shook his head again.

"You wouldn't understand James," he shot back, taking a step back when James took another towards him.

"Then make me understand," he demanded, pleaded with him, stopping when Lucius wouldn't allow him to get closer than he was.

"You wouldn't understand," Lucius repeated himself, again shaking his head.

"Damn it Lucius, I can't believe you are doing this, what made you join him? Why are you going against everything your parent's stood for, what about the Order?" James demanded. Lucius stared at James for a long moment and the other man stared back.

"Please James, leave," Lucius finally said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Do you know what they are calling you?" James demanded, "they call you Death Eaters," he spat and Lucius almost physically flinched, "are you Lucius, have you killed? Because I know you, you wouldn't do this without a reason, please, just tell me what it is."

"James," Lucius said, again shaking his head and opened his mouth but movement at the end of the alley caught his attention and found another of his group standing there, his wand pointed at James' back. "Forgive me," he said and James' eyes narrowed in confusion before Lucius hit him with a curse that knocked him unconscious and to the ground, causing the curse the other man sent to miss him completely.

* * *

The scene dissolved again and this time, Harry found himself following Lucius down what looked like a hallway in Malfoy Manor. The hallway was dark and empty as he walked so the hissing noise from behind a tapestry surprised them both. Stopping, Lucius turned his head in question and listened and when it sounded again, moved forward and pulled the tapestry back to reveal James Potter. There was several seconds of silence as they stared at one another and then Lucius was moving, pulling James out from behind the tapestry and into a room next to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, pressing James against the wall, an arm across his chest, pinning him there.

"I came to talk some sense into you," James shot back struggling to move the bigger man away from him.

"How did you get in here undetected?" Lucius snarled and James grinned at him.

"I practically grew up here Luc, you don't think I forgot about the hidden corridors, the secret passageways did you? I know how to get in and out of this place undetected, we did it enough growing up, didn't we? Oh, and I had this," he said and held up a parchment and Harry recognized the Marauder's Map.

"Leave," Lucius said, pulling back, "leave now James, don't ever come here again."

"I'm not leaving without you Luc," James said stubbornly, "I came to rescue you," he said, grinning again and Lucius shook his head.

"I don't need rescuing James," he snapped, "don't you realize that I am here of my own will, that I want to be here?"

"No," James said, shaking his head in denial, "I don't believe that, you are better than these people, they are murderers, the things that they have done, the stories," he said, trailing off.

"You don't think that I haven't done those things?" Lucius asked, rounding on him and James took a step back, "you don't think those rumors include me, Tom Riddle's right hand man?"

"You're not that kind of person," James said weakly, seeing the angry set to Lucius' shoulders and ugly twist of his mouth.

"People change James, I've changed, we're no longer school boys, it's time to grow up," Lucius said viciously and James took another step back, looking confused and hurt.

"This isn't you," he said, trying once more to convince the other man and Lucius laughed, a sound that was ugly and harsh.

"Leave before I decide to turn you over to Riddle," he said and turned towards the door of the room.

"Luc," James called again and said man stopped with his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn back, "please." Harry turned and saw a devastated look on his father's face as he watched the man that was his oldest friend turn his back on him.

"You need to disappear James, things are going to get ugly soon, those who oppose Riddle will be hunted down, take Black and Remus with you."

"We're not going to stop Lucius," James replied, "we have to stop him, we need your help to do it though, please come back."

"Go to Godric's Hollow, Riddle is unaware of our property there, you should be safe," Lucius said before leaving the room.

* * *

Once again the scene dissolved and this time Lucius was standing outside of a two story house that was vaguely familiar to Harry and with startling clarity, he realized it was the house in Godric's Hollow. Lucius was wearing his black robes and quickly walked to the front door and knocked. When Lily opened the door, Lucius pushed his way inside and Harry looked around the kitchen they had stepped into. It was small and quaint, and James was sitting at the table until Lucius walked in and was suddenly standing, wand out and pointed at Lucius' chest.

"Close the door," Lucius snapped at Lily but she didn't move, her own wand drawn and pointed at Lucius.

"What are you doing here?" James demanded letting his wand drop slightly when he realized who it was.

"I've come to warn you, Voldemort knows where you are, you need to leave," Lucius said, pulling back his hood.

"How," Lily asked, closing the door finally but did not lower her wand, "did you tell him?"

"No, Peter Petigrew did," he snapped at her and they looked towards the stairs when they heard a baby's cry.

"I'll get him," Lily said, walking past her husband towards the stairs.

"Peter? No one has heard from Peter in nine months Lucius, how does he know where we are, the only ones who know are you it seems and Sirius Black," James pointed out.

"I don't know how he got the information James, but he did and he told Riddle, he is on his way here now, you need to leave. What is your exit strategy?" Lucius asked, peering out of the window into the night.

"We don't really have one, we assumed we were safe," Lily said, walking back into the room, carrying Harry in her arms.

"Stupid," Lucius said harshly, "get bags together and you're coming with me, I have somewhere you can go temporarily."

"Why should we trust you, you're a Death Eater," Lily accused, placing Harry in his high chair.

"James," Lucius said, turning to the other man who still had his wand out but pointed at the ground, "you know me."

"I thought I did," the other man replied after a long moment, "you could have come with me those years ago Lucius, it's hard when someone you thought you trusted and trusted you won't do the right thing."

"Damn it James!" Lucius nearly shouted and Harry started to whimper, "he is coming for you tonight, I swear by Salazar Slytherin that I want you safe, you, Lily and Harry." There was a long silence where James and Lucius stared at each other, James searching Lucius' eyes.

"Lily, go pack," James said finally.

"James," Lily said, protesting, "he could have told Voldemort himself and blamed poor Peter instead."

"I trust him Lils," James said turning to his wife and she opened her mouth to protest but James shook his head, "trust me on this, please." Lily looked between the two men before sighing and picking up baby Harry and heading back up the stairs.

"I'll go, meet me in twenty minutes at the Leaky Cauldron," Lucius said, gripping James' shoulder tightly before he turned and left. As he did, Harry turned to see his dad watching Lucius leave and felt his heart clench at the thought of what happened next.

The scene dissolved until they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron with Lucius pacing back and forth, keeping to a dark corner so no one recognized him, every few minutes he cast a Tempus charm to check the time. Harry watched as twenty minutes came and went, then thirty and thirty-five before Lucius growled and apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

Harry only remembered what he had experienced with the Dementor's and hearing his mother's scream and seeing the green flash of the killing curse and dreaded what he would see inside now. He was almost tempted to pull out of the memories but couldn't find it in himself to do so and so he followed Lucius into the house.

The kitchen was a mess, the table was broken and several of the cupboards were open and many of the doors to the cupboards were gone, broken and laying on the floor.

"James?" Lucius called out and made his way towards the stairs, "Lily?" he called again and stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs and found James' body lying there. A strangled sob made its way out of his throat before he fell to his knees and checked for a pulse but Harry knew he wouldn't find one. Lucius bowed his head over the body of his oldest friend and clenched his eyes shut for a long moment before a scream reached his ears and the horrible cackling laugh of Voldemort was heard.

"Lily!" Lucius cried and ran up the stairs, as he reached the landing, he saw a flash of green light and quickened his pace. Throwing open the door, he saw Lily's body before the crib and baby Harry was there, wailing loudly. Moving to the crib, Lucius looked around for Voldemort who he knew had been there but did not see him. Picking up baby Harry, he tried to sooth the young child as he continued to wail, noticing the odd scar on his forehead.

"Shh," Lucius cooed, trying to fight tears of his own at the loss of James and Lily, glad that at least Harry had survived, how, he wasn't sure.

"Lily?" a voice called and Harry recognized it as Severus Snape's and Lucius looked between the boy in his arms and Lily's body and seemed to make a decision. Placing baby Harry in the crib and ignoring the boy's reaching arms, he apparated away from Godric's Hollow to Malfoy Manor.

Once his feet hit the ground of Malfoy Manor, Lucius' knees collapsed and he fell forward, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Lucius," Narcissa called, rushing to his side, "Lucius, I don't know how it happened, but the Dark Lord is dead," she said, wrapping her arms around him as he sobbed.

"James," he said weakly out and Narcissa gasped, she had known that he had meant to warn them, "James and Lily are dead." Narcissa closed her eyes tightly and pulled her husband to her chest and rocked him back and forth as tears slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

Harry wrenched out of the Memoria with a gasp and found tear streaks on his cheeks, he had no idea that Lucius had tried to warn his parent's or that the headmaster had threatened him into joining Riddle. Leaning his head back against the wall behind him, he closed his eyes and tried to process all that he had learned.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, this is a update, I think I've found my love for this story again, I have the next one planned out, it's not written yet but I know what I want to do and will get it written in the next couple of days and get it up. Any mistakes are mine, thank you all for your reviews/favorites/alerts, keeps me going. Please keep them coming, thank you! I'll respond personally to your reviews promise.

Just FYI, this is supposed to take place right after the last chapter. Thank you to, dang it I can't find your review, sorry!, for suggesting wedding plans, it helped move this along. And as I was going through I did come across a review to someone under 'Guest' so I can't respond personally, sorry to anyone else, I'm not singling them out, I just don't have a way to respond to them: What I meant was that, yes Sirius is alive but if he dies without an heir, Harry would inherit the Black fortune, sorry, I guess that I wasn't clear. Hope that answered that question and I'll get on to the replies, I've fallen WAY behind on those.

* * *

When Harry looked up from the Memoria, he found Draco sitting across from him, watching him intently and they both sat there for a long moment without saying anything.

"What do you see?" the other boy asked and Harry took a deep breath, glancing down at the globe briefly.

"A lot of things," he said quietly, wiping a hand over his cheek when he realized it was wet, "I didn't realize how close our father's were."

"Father always talked about your parents with reverence, he never said a bad word about them," the other boy said, leaning his head back against the wall and watching Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking around, he was in the Gryffindor boy's bathroom and it was nearing two in the morning, Draco held up his arm indicating their linked wrists.

"This was going off, saying you were distressed," Draco said and Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly,  
"made it hard to sleep."

"Sorry," Harry sighed, placing the Memoria next to him and drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Not a problem, don't say anything to Weasel when you see him in the morning," Draco said a smirk on his lips and Harry's eyes narrowed at him.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"You'll see," was all the other boy would say. "Do you usually do this so late at night?"

"I don't sleep much and I don't know when I'll get the chance during the day," Harry said looking down at his knees.

"That's healthy," Draco said but his voice held no malice just a gentle teasing and Harry smiled at him. Things had been easier between them since they had returned from America a week ago, Draco seemed more at ease with their arrangement and Harry found he didn't mind that Draco was more open.

"Wait," Harry said, taking another look around at the bathroom again, "what are you doing here? This Gryffindor Tower, how did you get in?"

"You're just realizing this?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised and Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "this," the other boy said, holding up his arm again, "allows me access to you, wherever you are."

"Wherever I am?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Within reason," Draco said, shrugging before standing and holding out his hand, "you have the same access to me; if you had good reason, you could get into Slytherin. Come on," he said when Harry didn't take his hand he twiddled his fingers. Harry watched him for a moment before sighing and picking up the Memoria and reaching for Draco's hand. Draco pulled him out of the bathroom and to his bed where he pulled the covers back for him.

"I can get into bed myself," Harry said, standing back.

"Yes, but it's nicer when someone else does it, now get in," he demanded and Harry felt very tired suddenly and placed the Memoria in his trunk before climbing into the bed.

"Thanks," he said and started to close his eyes and relaxed into his covers, a moment later though he was tossing over and watching Draco. "Are you going to stay there all night?" he asked and Draco smirked at him.

"No," he said and Harry sighed before flipping over again and pulling the blankets to his chin and nearly sat up again when the bed behind him dipped.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at Draco as the other boy climbed in behind him.

"Sush, go to sleep," Draco said, moving up behind Harry and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I won't be able to fall asleep like this," he whined and tried to move away but Draco didn't let go, just pushed his leg through Harry's.

"Get used to it," Draco said, his voice a low murmur, and Harry huffed in annoyance.

"You're going to be in so much trouble with the girls," Harry said, feeling sleep pull at him and allowed it to pull him under.

"I'll only be here until you fall asleep," Draco said before sighing and hugging Harry closer.

"What the hell?!" a voice yelling early in the morning had Harry sitting up and looking around, his eyes landing on Ron a moment later and couldn't help but stare. "What the hell is this?" the boy-who-used-to-be-a-ginger cried again and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny?" Ron demanded, his hands on his hips.

"Ron," Harry said through his laughter, "have you looked in a mirror?"

"What?!" Ron cried and ran for the bathroom and a moment later Harry heard a yell and Ron stalked back into the room. "You are so dead!" he said, pointing at Harry's bed.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry cried, holding up his hands but couldn't help the grin on his face.

"Not you, him," Ron cried, pointing behind Harry and Harry turned to find Draco still in his bed, his eyes open, his arms behind his head as he laid on his back, grinning at the boy whose bed he was sharing.

"Change it back!" Ron yelled, walking around the bed to stand near Draco, his hand flexing as if he were going to reach for his wand. Ron's hair had been turned a puke-green color and had been turned into a fro, standing out above his head almost a foot.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Draco asked innocently "I think it's quite a fetching look."

"Turn it back Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Let me think on it," Draco said grinning at the other boy.

"What are you even doing here and in Harry's bed?" Ron yelled, looking at Harry, his eyes accusing and the other boy looked away, blushing.

"Draco, just turn it back, please?" Harry spoke up, giving Draco a hard look and the other boy sighed and sat up. Pulling his wand from the table next to him and waived it at Ron, he turned his hair back to red, but the fro stayed.

"Is it back to normal?" Ron asked and Harry tried to keep his laughter to himself and nodded.

"I should get back to my dorm, I need to get ready for the day," Draco said and pocketed his wand, "see you downstairs," he said to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he left the room.

"See you," Harry called, noticing for the first time that the other boys were awake and watching the proceedings but none of them commented on Ron's hair.

"What was he doing in here Harry?" Ron demanded, his arms crossed.

"I let him in," Harry said, standing to get ready, which was technically true.

"I'm surprised Hermione wasn't here first thing this morning," Ron said, throwing Harry another glare as he made his way into the bathroom. Harry watched him and turned back to the other boy's who were all smiling, waiting, but they didn't have to wait long. "Malfoy!"

"Harry, you can't let that happen again," Hermione said, she had been lecturing him for the last twenty minutes as they made their way to breakfast and sat down. "You never know, what happens if it gets out of hand?"

"'Mione, he came in because he thought I was distressed," Harry said, pulling the orange juice towards him.

"Funny that I didn't feel it," the girl said, glowering down at her plate but looked up when she heard snickering around her. Ron had joined them, his hair was still standing up in the fro that Draco had set on him and nothing he had tried would remove it. "Oh Ron," she said, pulled out her wand and waived it, the fro disappearing.

"It's not my fault, talk to his boyfriend!" Ron said, patting at his head, realizing that the fro was gone, "thank you," he said quietly to Hermione.

"I'm technically his fiance," a voice spoke up and Harry sighed and looked up at Draco who was standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked and Draco grinned down at him.

"My mother is coming in tonight, she wanted to talk to us about something, meet us at Gryffindor tower at seven."

"You couldn't tell me that later?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron who was glaring furiously at Draco.

"I wanted to see who was the one to fix Weasel's hair, I should have known it was you Granger," Draco said, nodding his head at Hermione who gave him an annoyed look.

"You can't be sneaking into the tower Draco," Hermione started to lecture the other boy but Pansy stepped up and gave her a nasty look.

"I already talked to him about it Granger, I don't need you to say anything," she said and Hermione sniffed and turned back to her breakfast.

"See you in potions," Draco said and leaned in, kissing Harry which caused murmurs to break out in the hall before he turned and walked away.

"Don't do that again," Hermione hissed at Harry as she watched the other two walk away.

At seven Harry and Hermione walked out to find Draco and Pansy waiting for them and Draco turned to walk away, Harry and the others following. After a moment of silence, Harry stepped up to the other boy who hadn't said anything and glanced at him, noticing the tight set to his lips.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked and Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye before he sighed and slowed his pace.

"No," Draco said and threw a look over his shoulder at the two girls trailing behind them before reaching down and taking Harry's hand. "I've heard nothing but what I did wrong last night all day, from Pansy as well as my mother." They were quiet for a few moments as they walked to the fourth floor and down a side corridor.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't slept that well in a long time," Harry said and smiled at Draco when the other boy looked at him, surprised.

"Then I don't regret it," Draco said, squeezing the other boys hand before stopping in front of a door covered with a large black panther that was lying on a large branch.

"Potter," Draco said and they watched as the panther stood and stretched it's front legs, yawning and it's tongue rolling before it jumped down and the door opened.

"Potter?" Harry asked as he walked through the door ahead of Draco, followed by the girls and Draco who closed the portrait.

"It is a temporary password until you change it," a voice said and Harry looked up to see Narcissa and Lucius sitting in a small sitting room. The room they walked into was the sitting room with a focal point of a large fireplace surrounded by two comfortable looking chairs and a couch.

"Where are we?" Harry asked and looked closer, noticing through a open archway across the room was a what looked like a small kitchen.

"These will be yours and Draco's rooms once you are married," Narcissa said, standing and holding out a hand which Harry shook and then received a kiss from her son.

"Oh," Harry said, noticing two doors on the left and one on the right.

"That one there," Narcissa said pointing to the first door on the left, "is the your bedroom, the one next to it is there for the baby, there is an adjoining door between the two. That door," she said pointing to the one on the right is the bathroom. Through there," she said pointing through the archway Harry had noticed, "is a small kitchen, for your convenience."

Harry moved to the bedroom designated as his and Draco's and opened the door, inside was a four poster bed with white comforter and pillows. There were two dressers and another door that turned into a large closet. There were no color to the room, no decorations and Harry wondered why. The adjoining door led into an empty room that was smaller than the one he had just left with a small closet.

"Is everything to your liking?" Lucius asked.

"I guess," Harry said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"They aren't decorated, leaving it to you to decorate as you wish, the baby's room is empty so you can buy what you want and decorate how you will," Narcissa said, sitting down and picking up her own cup.

"It's nice," Draco said, looking around, having followed Harry through the rooms but also looked into the bathroom.

"This isn't even half of what you have at home," Pansy said, her lip curling as she looked around.

"It's better than sharing it with other males," Draco replied, sitting next to Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, looking at him.

"Four other Slytherin males," Draco amended as if it explained everything and Harry shook his head before turning back to the adults.

"We wanted to show you these rooms as well as talk to you about the wedding," Narcissa said and both boys looked at her and then the two girls who were smirking.

"What about it?" Draco asked wearily and Narcissa pulled out a large book with what looked like pages sticking out.

"I was thinking of a wedding in the middle of August, we can have it on our estate in Paris," she said opening the book and Harry and Draco looked at each other. "We've already booked a string quartet, I'm working on the guest list and I've talked to several caterer's, we'll want you to sample, see what you like best. We'll need to plan the reception, the menu for the luncheon as well as the dinner before the reception, again we will consult with the caterer's on that. I've spoken to several designers for the ceremonial robes for you both, you will need to go through what they offer as well. What?" she asked when she looked up from flipping through the book to see the shocked look on the boys' faces.

"Do we need to do this? Can't you do it?" Draco asked feeling horrified with all the things his mother wanted to do, especially since she was planning something months away.

"I can, but do you want me to?" Narcissa asked and Draco had a sudden flashback to his tenth birthday when he had thrown a tantrum about his party and had ended up with pink everything.

"No, no," he said, paling at the memory, "we'll help you out."

"Good, I have appointments with two caterer's and a designer on Saturday, we'll come get you Friday night and take you to the manor, would you girls like to join us?" Narcissa asked, turning to Pansy and Hermione.

"Yes," they both responded, sounding too excited for Harry and Draco's liking.

"Wonderful, we'll be going now," Narcissa said, standing abruptly to Lucius' surprise it seemed, she kissed both boys goodbye and left them with the girls. Lucius nodded to the girls and said goodbye to the boys before following his wife out.

"Are you ok with this?" Pansy asked Draco, looking around again in distaste.

"I like it," he said and stood, "I have homework," he said and leaned over and gave Harry a lingering kiss before he left the room, Pansy following.

"We have homework as well," Hermione said also standing and taking a look around. "It's quaint, I like it," she declared before she walked out of the room. Harry sat there for a long moment, looking around him, it started to sink in that this was happening and soon.


End file.
